


Bad love

by Desmondudeh86



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Derek, Bottom Stiles, Coming Untouched, Confused Derek, Derek almost rapes Stiles, Derek and stiles fight as in real fight at spy scene, Derek begs Stiles so he would put the tip, Derek plans to Spoil Stiles with cash, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, First Time, Forgiveness, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Nipple kink/play, Overprotective Derek, Rich Derek, Rimming, Stealing of the same thing, Stealing together, Super rich Hales, Top Derek, Virgin Stiles, camaro car sex, dirty words, love struck Derek, they both wear black Ninja suits.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmondudeh86/pseuds/Desmondudeh86
Summary: Stiles, when he was eight, before his Mom died and before his father was elected as Sheriff, Two Sheriffs before his father was been killed within the period of 4 years. Shortly after his mom's death, his father was elected as Sheriff,But Stiles swore that he will not lose another parent so he trained himself to become a spy, helping the police force and his father to discover links to criminals and recover stolen items though the police has never seen this hero that helps them. Derek, Bad rich boy who steals for the city crime Lords for money though the have never seen his real face 'cause he wears mask. Derek and Stiles meet in the course of stealing the same thing - the Bokala, a historical item worth 40 million US dollars. What happens when the untouchable bad boy Derek meets and fall in love with fellow spy Stiles, Beacon hill lean teen spy.





	1. Derek Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to read my tags and summary to avoid misunderstandings. I'm also using my mobile phone to type this story so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, when he was eight, before his Mom died and before his father was elected as Sheriff, Two Sheriffs before his father was killed within the period of 4 years. Shortly after his mom's death, his father was elected as Sheriff,But Stiles swore that he will not lose another parent so he trained himself to become a spy, helping the police force and his father to discover links to criminals and recover stolen items though the police has never seen this hero that helps them. Derek, Bad rich boy who steals for the city crime Lords for money though the have never seen his real face 'cause he wears mask. Derek and Stiles meet in the course of stealing the same thing - the Bokala, a historical item worth 40 million US dollars. What happens when the untouchable bad boy Derek meets and fall in love with fellow spy Stiles, Beacon hill lean teen spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l choose to make this chapter short, other chapters will be extremely long

Stiles tossed his alarm across the room, when he heard his father calling him from down stairs. it was already 6:30 when he last checked the time.

"Mmmm" he answered still feeling a lot sleepy. He was awake a lot last night trying to solve mysteries on the person who stole from the town's only bank. After finding none he still had to do a lot of home work that took his sleepy time. He had only dozed off at 4 in the morning.

"Get your ass down here Kiddo, you're almost late and Scott's waiting for you" his father shouted back to him. He pointedly ignored his Dad, firmly shutting his eyes and silently trying not to curse Scott for coming here this morning to disturb his sweet sleep because cursing Scott would mean he's cursing his best friend.

" Stiles" his father bellows knowing that his son has not roused from sleep.

"Okay, okay" he jerks up immediately, flailing his hands and almost smacking his face"I'm up, I'm up " he says rubbing at his left eyes and wondering why Scott isn't coming up. He raises from the bed, stretching his arms and legs and popping his joints.

"Give me ten minutes to shower and dre-" he yawns the rest, he staggers to the bathroom still feeling a lot sleepy, opening the bathroom door he almost stumbles on his own feet muttering curses to himself. He turned on the water, using his left hand to check the temperature, when he deemed it good, he removed his Batman boxers and stepped into the shower, lazily stroking his body until he's fully awake, after some minutes he stepped out of the shower, picking a towel to dry his body, he was almost about to step out of the bathroom when he remembered that his teeth hasn't been brushed, pressing out a decent amount of toothpaste, he quickly ran to the sink to brush his teeth, after brushing he rinsed his mouth as he watched the sod and water go down the drain.

He entered into his room and headed to a chair at the corner of his room where he kept some of his clothes, he sniffed at them to know the ones that are not to dirty and smelly to wear again, he choose to wear a red polo inside and a stripped shirt outside it, pulling a black trouser on he also found a mismatched socks and pulls it on, after all no one's going to know, okay maybe jackass Jackson. He ran his hand through his hair to make it look a little decent then he picked up his keys and wallet stuffing both into his back pocket and carried his bag and walked out of the room. As he was leaving the room he heard the sound of the cruiser signaling that his father is leaving.

Reaching down he saw his friend by the kitchen counter sipping something that looks like coffee.

"Morning Stiles" Scott greeted as he saw Stiles.

"Morning Allison" Stiles greeted back knowing that his best friend has recently start dating the Argent girl and doing some other things while he himself will die a virgin Mary, no he's a male so maybe virgin Joseph, but Joseph was not a virgin, OK virgin Jesus.

Scott rolls his eyes and picks up a plate of waffles beside him" I made you these knowing that you won't be able to make breakfast yourself since we're almost late but since you called me Allison I might as well eat it myself " He said already reaching to grab one.

"I'm sorry Alli- Scott, I meant Scott, good good Scotty" he stammers trying to reach the plate because the waffles smells really great and he can't afford to miss this one.

Scott eyeballs him when he hears Scotty "I've told you that Scotty sounds like a dog's name and you should stop calling me that, any ways take this" he offers the plate to Stiles who snatched it immediately muttering little thanks as he greedily sought a chair to seat on."You should eat fast because we're almost late."

"I know" Stiles says. Stuffing the food into his mouth he released a little moan at the taste" This is really delicious, your culinary skills are Wow, had you not been dating Allison I would have made you my boyfriend so that you will be cooking for me everyday and I promise you lots and lots of sex as a reward for doing so," he teased Scott.

Scott scrunches his face "Don't say that dude, that's really gross," he said imagining himself having sex with his best friend. 

Stiles grins " OK, if some people are about to kill you and they tell you they won't if you have sex with me, will you do it ?"he jokingly questions his best friend.

"No one's going to kill me."

" I know that, that's why I'm assuming it. Scott " Stiles persisted.

"If they must kill me then I will have to sleep with you" he says it though his face shows that the very idea doesn't please him.

Stiles smiles widely " I know you will, after all no one's going to resist having a taste of sexy Stiles " he said pointing to himself in general.

" A taste of sexy Stiles? uhhh" Scott palms his face.  
Stiles finishes up immediately and drains a hot cup of coffee that Scott has presented to him along with the waffles. He then picks up the plate and goes over to the sink.

" Stiles" Scott calls watching him.

" Mmm" Stiles answers back.

Scott ignoring his «Mmm» continues, "Did you know that Derek is back?" he asks Stiles watching him to see his reaction.

"Who's Derek? " Stiles asks.

"How many Derek do you know, Stiles" Scott asks a little annoyed.

" Asking who's Derek means I know none or at least I don't remember one " Stiles says, his voice sounding as if he's stating the obvious.

"Okay, fine, do you know that Derek Hale is back?

Stiles perks up immediately dropping the towel he has been using to dry his hands" Derek what?" he asks silently praying that it's another Derek that coincidentally has the same name with the one he knows.

"Derek Hale" Scott answers again sounding bored.

"Like Derek Hale of the Hale family?" Stiles ask though now he already knows the answer yet hoping against hope.

"No like Derek Hale of the Stilinski Family" Scott says now annoyed."Of course Derek Hale, bad Derek".

Stiles frowns"But I don't want him to come back" he blurts out.

That must have been funny to Scott because he smiled"Last time I checked you are not the owner of Beacon hills and so no one needs your permission to be here"

"That's not what I meant" Stiles corrects Scott" I meant why is he back? what does he want?" he asks his friend

" Sadly bro, I don't know maybe you should ask him" he says knowing exactly what Stiles will say.  
Stiles shivers immediately thinking of what will happen if he runs into Derek. Derek Hale has been the bane of their lives, he and Scott, though he was just six years older than them he made it his life mission to bully them throughout the time he was in Beacon hills, though he bullies both of them, he seems to have an exceptional hate for Stiles. He corners him sometimes, making sure he humiliates Stiles. Stiles hates him even more than he hates Jackson, the boy with the Queen of his heart.

" l pray he doesn't see us" Stiles says as an after thought. Doing the cross sign on his head, chest and shoulders.

"I pray he doesn't see us especially you" Scotts answers back imitating his friend's cross sign.

Stiles eyes him"Must you be so blunt, dude"he says picking his bag and swings one hand over his shoulders after making sure his home work is inside.

"I must Stiles, I fear for you" Scotts says smiling" Anyways you don't need to fear, he's a big boy now and I'm sure that he won't be into that bully stuff"Scott says smiling as he picks his own bag from the chair."" let's go before we're too late and they call our parents."

They left the house together just after Stiles locked their door. They headed toward Stiles Jeep and after some few trials, Roscoe roars to life and Stiles drives them both to school.

"My bike will be repaired this weekend so that means I'll have to leave you and your baby so I won't be late to school, sleepy head" Scott says as that drove to school.

"No problem Allison"


	2. They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heaven bless me, I know I'm really slow because am using my phone to type. I find it more simple and comfortable to type with my mobile phone than my laptop.

Derek has just returned from Canada alongside with his best friends Boyd and Erica. He has just left for Canada three years ago after he caused his family a major blow off. 

After his mom just made him the CEO of Hale Milk & Diary products(one of the many companies they own), though he didn't merit it he was just given the position as the son of Talia Hale of the Hale family which is the richest family in all of Beacon hills and probably all of California. The first thing he did after his appointment was to sack many of their old employees for matters that don't even warrant sacking them. He just sacked people not because they did wrong but because he just didn't like them. Due to this, their company dropped fifteen percent in its commercial success since there were no real employees that knew the company well enough to manage it. When his mother learnt of this, she alongside with all the Hale shareholders demoted him and reemployed all the employees that he sacked. But because Derek was too pompous to deal with demotion, he left the company and started to stay at home after all his family is rich, money is not the problem and working is no longer in his vocabulary.

Shortly after he caused his family their commercial setback, he met a girl he claimed he fell in love with, Kate Argent, all sweet smiles and nice character as she was when she first visited the Hales with their son, Derek. Talia Hale never approved of her son dating the Argent girl neither did his nosy uncle Peter Hale, one thing that made Tale Hale to be so successful was her natural ability to determine a person's character by just looking at their face, weird but it works for her. Not only that Kate Argent's family was their commercial rival, she also had a bad reputation for being cunning and breaking men's heart especially one's from their rivals. She deceived Derek to the point of stealing a contract document worth 30 million US Dollars that was in his possession, surprisingly when Derek asked her if she was the one that took the document, she didn't even try to deny it. But love can be so blind sometimes that it's so stupid, he didn't even break up with her no matter the threat his mother used against him, instead he told his mother that Kate is a good person, that she never meant to steal the document, she was only forced by her father, the great Gerald to do so.

He only had to break up with Kate when his uncle Peter showed him a video footage of Kate making out with a guy during the time she and Derek were dating. How Peter got this footage, he honestly do not know. When he confronted Kate about the video, all she said was " Derek, you can be so stupid sometimes, all I just did was have sex with the guy and it's not like you were there when I was feeling horny so I had to do with the one I saw". He felt so used, he dedicated his time and love to Kate, he never cheated on her or even thought of it, had he not seen the video he could had never believed Kate to do such a thing. But Kate has gotten what she wanted and had left the boy with his broken heart.

After all these, his mother, Peter and elder sister Laura Hale( the pride of her family) used every little opportunity to remind him of all of his stupidity. Laura herself was the worst, she made sure to remind him that he was not contributing to the family success and that all he was doing was just spending their hard earned money anyway. Peter himself poked his nose in whatever he was doing and always seems to know Derek plans and all. His mother was always trying to tell him what to do and what not to do. Oh my God, he hated his family, Okay except Cora, she was the only one that understood him, she was the only one he could let his guards down when he was around her. When he was around them he felt like he was the Judas in their midst, like he was the black sheep of the family.

Trying to get away from his family constant scrutiny, he told his mother that he was going to a short vacation in Canada which she happily complied to. So he left to Canada with his best friends Boyd and Erica who had tried to warn him about Kate when he was dating her but stopped after he threatened to cut them out of his circle of friends.

The short vacation turned into a long one. He was to spend only three months in his vacation but he was still in Canada after seven months, after his mother's calls for his return and his constant refusal, his family stopped sending money to him so that it would force him to return but he didn't. he just wanted to get away from his family and he was loving it at Canada. 

When the money stopped coming and he was running low on it, he still didn't work even after his two friends has found work, Boyd was working as a waiter in a restaurant and Erica as a secretary at a little firm. Pompous and lazy he was just going to night clubs and bars to drink away the little money remaining. He was drinking alone at a bar one night when a man walked up to him, when the man told him that he would like him to do a business for him, he pointedly refused but when the man insisted saying that Derek is just the right one for that kind of job and that he would be paid 6 million dollars he immediately agreed. The man told him that the nature of the business he wanted to draw back but the man who was smart encouraged him. He was to steal an item in a suitcase from the man friend's rival that he himself (Derek) will not open until he delivers it to the man. Now Derek has been naturally strong and agile and trained in many ways if fighting like Judo and others while he was in Beacon hills, so he did the job smooth and fast like he was trained for it. That impressed the man, who offered to bring more business like that to Derek and Derek was all happy to agree only after he told the man to hide his identity from people who wanted him to spy or steal for them. And that was the beginning of his Spy and stealing career.

When Boyd and Erica learnt of this new development in Derek's life, which he told them himself 'cause they are the only people he trusted with his life in the entire world, they tried to stop him but they had already learnt by now that Derek can never be moved from what he has set his eyes on,and now that was spying, he was immovable as a rock. They actually started to help him, not in the main action of course, they spy on people for him and help him solve links and ways to do a job quickly and smoothly.

After staying in Canada for three good years doing his work, he was invited to California precisely Beacon hills for some business,1 to Spy on super rich Simeon, a crime lord that was known to be vicious in all he was doing and they will pay him 2 million US dollars for this, 2 he was to steal a briefcase containing an evidence from a lawyer who swore that he will make sure the man Derek is doing the business for will go to prison, the man promised to pay Derek 4 million US dollars, 3 to steal something he does not know of(Because it will be wrapped in a bag, which he dares not open) for Madame Antoinette, a crime queen who promised him 5.5 million US dollars if he gets the job done well, and lastly he was to be given 8 million if he steals the Bokala from the Beacon hills National museum. 

So he returned to Beacon with his Best friends to complete the business. Upon his return, his mother Talia was actually happy to see him and seeing how much her son has changed, or so she thought. She employed him again though not as a CEO in another Hale Company, the one that produces cosmetics which is actually solely under Laura Hale. With his influence he made his mother employ his best friends who his mother actually liked. So during the day the were normal workers who works at Hales but at night the were actually partying or getting some stealing done. His return spread like wide fire in Beacon hills for many who know him knew his he was, pompous, grumpy, strong, fighter, and most of all handsome( which actually helps him a lot in his spy work).

Three weeks after his return he has already completed the first two of his work, spying on Simeon and reporting back his findings and stealing the evidence from the lawyer and had gotten his payment which he gave some to his helpers Erica and Boyd. He was to steal the evidence for Madame Antoinette this weekend after he must have found an easy way to do so. so since the weekend is still far away and he wanted to party with his friends this Tuesday night so off to Julius Jusar they went, a night club remarkably known as the best in all of Beacon hills.

" Wow its been long since we last partied after all this dramas in our lives" Erica said as the stepped into the club, immediately tangling her arms with Boyd's, eyes scanning the club and nodding a little after it must have matched her taste." isn't it Derek? "

"Yeah" he answers already sounding bored even as he sees two blonds coming towards him.

"Well since we're already here, I'm going to show love to this my sweet mister" she pats Boyd a little at his cheek" And if you behave well, maybe little Derek or should I say big Derek will come out to play tonight with them girls" she says as the girls immediately reaches Derek and swings there arms at both of his without giving asking if they are needed or not " I'm off to party " she said dragging Boyd who silently but happy goes with her.

Derek spared them one last glance "Okay" he said as he walked to seat with the girls even though he was already regretting coming there.

He ordered drinks for himself and turn to the ladies " so what can the waiter get you two" he asked them as they were busy stroking and massaging his body in their renown ways. 

"Just a light whiskey" the taller of the two blonds answered.

"l can just have water" the other said " I actually don't want to take any thing now except water" she clarified when Derek looks at her.

They waiter served them making sure to bring ice cubes for Derek as he requested.

After about one hour thirty minutes of Derek quietly sipping his drink and the ladies talking to him which he barely answers. He stood up and paid the waiter, and not being in the mood for sex or anything of that kind he told them then he dropped a huge amount of money on the table for them because they had been with him since.

" Thank you " the taller one said , pocketing the money in her purse" You must be really rich" she said because obviously the money Derek kept was more than they hoped for even if he was to sleep with them.

" Yeah" Derek answered absent mindedly. Eyes scanning the place for Boyd and Erica.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you relax and ease the tension away" the shorter of the two blonds said batting her eyelashes to look more sexy, she seems to be more interested in him more than the money.

"No, thank you"he replied. Derek has learned to be cautious of women who has interest in him, he'd rather have sex with one who is interested in his money than he himself.

" You know we can satisfy you so good" she persisted.

Derek looks at her and frowns"No l really have a business I must attend to immediately" He said already moving away from the ladies in search of his friends.

" Leave him Nancy he doesn't seem to be man enough to do so" A man who has been looking at Derek and the girls ever since he stepped into the club, he seems to like the shorter of the two girls who he must be addressing now as Nancy.

Derek reversed immediately and angrily" What did you say?" he said to the man looking at him and daring him to repeat it.

The man did not seem to noticed Derek's anger" l said you are not man enough to fuck the lady, so I'll do it for you" he drawls " And you also look lik- "

The man didn't finish before Derek was punching him at his face, then he pounced on the man, knocking him down and delivering several slaps , kicks and blows at the man. Chaos took over the club, some were shouting at Derek to stop, some were cheering him on, and others were acting like it's none of their business. 

"Stop or I'll call the cops" someone shouted to him.

Derek being Derek ignored the person and continued with his deals on the man. Few minutes pasted before someone was pulling him back from the man and when Derek turned it was Erica. He also saw Boyd trying to calm the crowd who has gathered.

"Stop that, Derek what are you doing" She sounded so annoyed with him as if he had made her stop something important.

"Asshole" he said as he gave the man another kick even as he was bleeding and he was sure that the man's nose has broke but by then they heard the police siren.

" What did he do" Erica asked Derek checking him over as if he was the man that was beaten.

"I was jus-" he began

"Stop, its Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon hills police department" Sheriff John said already showing his ID which Derek did not even look at "You're arrested for improper violence against this man here" he said bringing out the handcuffs.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Stiles has just dropped Scott at his house after school and was headed to his home.

Last week has been very hectic for him but he had solved the bank mystery. It was said that the two robber who robbed the bank has been found by the police department but during the questioning, they confessed to stealing only 18 million US dollars and they bag they carried the money with was only enough to contain 18 million but the bank was losing 35 million dollars. they have been tortured and questioned by the police but they still insisted that it was 18 million that the stole from what Stiles heard from eavesdropping into his fathers phone calls. So where was the remaining 17 million ? This was how he solved it.

Stiles knew that if the thieves were saying the truth then it must have been an inside job. And who has access to the bank money more than the bank manager. From Stiles investigation and smartass-ness and with the help of his best friend Scott who added little or nothing to his findings he discovered that if the bank was losing 35 million US dollars and the robbers only stole 18 million then the manager must have taken the remaining money though he was never working with the robbers. When the bank was robbed, the manager saw it as an opportunity to transfer 17 million into his own account and clear some evidence as he can himself, thinking himself smart because after all, the money will all be blamed on the robbers and the police will think they stole 35 million instead of 18. 

So after his investigation, he went out of town with Scott so that they can use a phone booth there. Using the phone booth and a device that distorts his normal voice he called the police department and informed them of his findings and how he discovered it all. They didn't believe him because they don't know who he was or the truth in his saying but the promised to investigate themselves so he cut the call and returned back to Beacon hills with Scott. When tomorrow morning paper arrived, on the front page was the robbery mystery solved, they news in it confirmed that during the same day of the robbery 17 million was transferred into the managers account though the never mentioned how someone helped them solve it but Stiles was smiling all the same when he read it.  
« »

When Stiles reached home he went upstairs to his room immediately, he flung out his shoes from his feet without even using his hands and threw his bag carelessly to the floor. Feeling bored he checked his phone to see If he can call Isaac to hang out with him since Scott told him he was going on a date with Allison. When he swiped the screen and typed in his password, he saw a message from Isaac,

FROM ISAPUPPY 3:01: I'M HANGING OUT WITH DANNY, SEE YA LATER:)

Frowning and seeing nothing else to do, he started checking out his phone and after about ten minutes later and feeling very very bored he headed downstairs. Reaching down he went over to the sink and drank a healthy amount of water. Thinking that since he had nothing else to do for now, he decided to make food for his Dad, he made his father hamburgers that he put in salads and vegetables, common he doesn't want Dad to suffer a heart attack. He also made some for himself which he added beef of course and ate as he packed his Dad's hamburgers in a flask. After eating and cleaning the kitchen, he dropped his plate on the sink and headed up for his shoes, then he ran down and picked the flask heading out of their house.

Entering his Jeep and driving to the station he thought that it's been long since he last ate curly fries which was just literally a day. Now he has to take his father's lunch to him because he was sure that his father being a busy man has not eaten anything and maybe later he can stop for curly fries.

When he reached the station, he found a safe packing for his baby and stepped down from it. Entering into the force building he saw Deputy Tara whom he smiled at and she returned the smile, he has always liked that woman, she was very kind and she was among the few that he instructed to make sure that his Dad is eating a healthy food.

"Good afternoon Deputy Tara" he greeted her as he reached her and placed the flask he was carrying on the desk in front of her. 

"Good afternoon Stiles, how're you doing?" she queried dropping her pen and closing the file in front of her.

Stiles looked at her and looks towards his father office " Uhmm, is my Dad around?" he asked.

She smiled " Yes he is, did you bring him lunch?" She asked already knowing what Stiles answer would be.

Stiles swings the flask in front of her " yeah I did, you know I have to make sure that he's eating something healthy" He said smiling himself.

" Yeah he does though he grumbles a lot about it saying how he get to eat this and that while you eat all you want and how he do not know who's the parent and the kid anymore" she said smiling and shaking her heard at the memory.

"Well At least he's healthy, anyways let me serve him this before it becomes stale" He said turning to head toward his Dad office.

" Maybe you should wait, it seems he's with someo– you can go" she said as an afterthought as Stiles stopped and went on after hearing her go ahead order.

As he reached the door and was about to open it, it swung open immediately revealing Derek Hale. Stiles was stunned and he froze not knowing if he should turn and run away. Ge silently regretted why he choose to come here now. But Derek was smirking at him, oh my God why is he smirking, he was not supposed to smirk.

" Stiles" Derek said barely above a whisper as he looked Stiles up and down like he was trying to judge how he looked and Stiles himself was shrinking within and begging the ground to open up and swallow him, but that can never happen now can it?

"Der– Derek" Stiles started to say as Derek gently brushed past him as if he was not studying Stiles few seconds ago. " That's Derek" he said as he watched Derek slipped out of the building. 

"Yeah he is" his father answered him from within the office.

He turned towards his father who was frowning slightly at him "That's Derek" he repeats again taking a seat in front of his fathers desk and keeping the flask on it.

"Yeah" his father said as he took the flask already knowing what type of thing must be inside it.

" But what's he doing here Dad?" he asks crossing his arms.

" I don't think it's any of your business" his father said taking a bite from the burger.

"Was he looking for me?" he asked his Dad. 

" Now tell me Kiddo why would Derek Hale look for you?" his father said" And if you don't mind, let me finish my food in peace"

He waited few minutes for his Dad to finish so that he would take the flask home. He took the time to be nosy like he always does to his fathers work. After his Dad finished and thanked him, he took the flask and left and that was after his Dad forced him out of the office.

As he entered his car, he called Scott and he picked after the fourth ring."Hi Scott"

"Hi Stiles" his voice weirdly loud as if he was in a noisy place.

" I saw Derek today" he said trying to see if he can hear some background noise from where Scott was.

" Where?" Scott asked 

"At the station precisely my Dad's office" he said frowning as he heard nothing.

Scott paused then continued" Wow, he's already looking for you? that's bad very bad" 

" No he wasn't looking for me, maybe he had a case with my dad" he said as he turned into a curved bend of the road.

"Oh" Scott says

" But he was smirking Scott, he was smirking " Stiles said shivering as he remembers Derek's smirk.

" But what's wrong with him smirking Stiles?" Scott asked voice showing he was genuinely confused.

" He was smirking, not just any smirk but those type that bad guys do just before they murder their victims in a movie" Stiles said.

Scott laughed into the phone " Please Stiles if you have nothing else to tell me than Derek smirking, then you can cut the call" he said still laughing.

" Scott I'm telling you that Derek smirked at me and you are laughing " Stiles said trying to sound annoyed.

" Stiles I have to go now, Allison is back"

" I'm telling you that Derek smirked at me and you are telling me that Allison is bac–"

Scott cut the call himself.


	3. First encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took some time while writing this page but I had to sleep. It was already nightfall in my country, I don't know about yours. Pls always try to comment, by encouraging me and telling me what you want, I'll really know y'all with me.

Stiles was just about to go down so he could head over to Scott's house but when he was about to cross his father's bedroom he heard his father speaking to someone on the phone and speaking with the voice he uses when he doesn't want Stiles to eavesdrop. But the curiosity kills the cat Stiles stopped immediately and retraced his step and walked over to his Dad's bedroom door, leaning forward and pressing his ear flat against the door he listened quietly so he can know the subject of the conversation.

"So our source says that the bag contains the evidence of their misdeeds?" his father asked into the phone. Pausing maybe to hear what the person at the other end was saying.

"And you are very sure that our source is sure about this evidence being in Luga's house and he's also Madame Antoinette rival in drug business?" his father said. 

Stiles leaned heavily against the door to listen very well. The door creaked a little at his weight, the creak sounded like a loud drum to Stiles ear even though it was a little sound, he silently begged his ancestors that his father didn't hear it. So he turned away a little from the door to run off if he hears his father coming to the door but when he heard nothing, he went back to his original position listening attentively.

" That means we have to go over there on Saturday when many of them have gone to have a good time and by so letting their guard a little down, hmm?" His father said, voice sounding as if he was tired of life itself. He waited a little for the person to speak again. Then he continued.

"Of course I know Parrish, I know that for us to obtain an evidence that will eradicate thirty percent of Beacon hills crime we won't get it without having a crossfire, let's just pray that it will be minor wounds on our side and zero percent death" his Dad said already knowing he was hoping to much. He paused again.

" You know what Parrish, When l come today during my shift we will revise this case again and set our plan" he paused" Thank you Parrish though, I owe you one" his father said trying to bring the call to an end

Stiles deciding he has heard enough turned quietly and tiptoed out before he ran out of luck.

From what he learnt from the conversation, it seems that the police department received a report from their source that a bag containing at least twenty names of criminals and their activities and transfers was in the possession of Luga, a crime lord and rival to a fellow criminal Madame Antoinette who was also in search of the bag because of her name and activities being there so that she can remove hers and threaten others with theirs. He also learned that Luga was dangerous and for his father and his men to retrieve this file that means that their fight with the criminals will be heated,hard and dangerous.

Stiles made up his mind there and then that he would know how to penetrate the Luga house and get the bag himself by Friday which is in two days time so that his father won't go himself. He rather die than lose his Dad too. So he brought out his bag, the one that contains materials he uses to solve crimes from his closet and called out to his Dad.

"Dad, I'm leaving to Scott's house, l will return by dinner time" he said trying to arrange his voice so that his Dad will not suspect he was eavesdropping.

"Okay Kiddo be careful" his Dad said sounding like he was busy upstairs.

" When have I never been careful?" he said already walking towards the door.

" By saying be careful Stiles I meant be careful " his father said sounding exasperated.

" Okay, okay, bye " he shouted before he shut the door as he left.

He drove fast to Scott house while listening to Beyonce's Halo on his mobile phone.

As he shut his car door, he beelines to Scott home door, he opened it without knocking. Ever since they were little, the two never knocked while entering their house and their parents never complained.

"Scott?" he yelled into the house, stamping his feet by their door mat to remove some sand from his shoes.

"Up here" his friend answered from up their house."Come up"

Stiles headed up and and knocked at Scott's door, okay they only knocked at their room door after Stiles walked into Scott with his dick out of his pants masturbating, it really scarred the both of them and since then they knock before the enter their rooms to avoid a reoccurrence.

" Come in, dick in" Scott said, smiling as he joked about the memory.

"What's up dude" Stiles ignored the joke.

"Nothing, just texting to Allison" Scott smile widens as he mentioned Allison "She confessed that she had a crush on me since third grade, can you imagine that Stiles and I've been dying to talk to her since my whole life"

Stiles rolls his eyes at the name of Allison as he sat on Scott's bed. ALLISON ALLISON ALLISON, he is sure that since last month that Allison is the top word he heard. Allison this, Allison that, Allison here.

"Anyways I came here to tell you what I heard from my Dad today and I need your help in this case" Stiles said going straight to the point, he doesn't beat around the bush when his Dad is in trouble.

Scott faces him directly" Okay shoot"

Stiles used the next fifteen minutes explaining what he heard and figured out from his Dad's conversation.

" Okay what's the plan now" Scott asked after Stiles finished.

Stiles opened his bag and stares at him" That's the plan "

Walking towards the door to lock it so his mum won't walk in while they were planning " What do you mean "

Stiles grins at him" Our plan now is to make a plan"

* * * * * * * * * *

" So you plan to strike on Friday night "

" Yeah I do"

" why Friday ?"

" From what Boyd learnt while spying on Luga's men, he will be having a meeting with his associates on Friday exactly on 9:30 PM, so his home office will be free from guards at that time, but the problem is how to enter his office because the entire house itself will be full of guards" Derek said tracing his index fingers on a building plan on the table in front of them. He looked at Erica then Boyd and continued as Boyd nodded his head " But you don't need to worry because Boyd and I have already figured out how I can penetrate within being noticed"

Erica seems impressed " So is there anything you would like us to do?" she asked excitedly. She always get excited whenever they have a new work to do.

" I need you to make sure that all the things I'll be using including my attire is ready to go" He said to Erica. He placed his right hand on Boyd's shoulder and spoke to him " I'll also need you to hire a car preferably a black one that we will drive there with, you know we can't use the Camaro so we won't be busted"

" No problem , roger that" Boyd said already bringing out his phone to dial a car hiring company.

" Okay boss, at your service" Erica told him.

* * * * * * * * *

" Okay our plan is that by nightfall on Friday you will sneak into the house and I will look out for you and possibly distract some thugs?"

"Yep" Stiles said shaking his head and grinning.

"Isn't that dangerous, what if you get caught, what if I get caught?" Scott asked still not on board with the plan.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed before he answered him " It's not too dangerous and I won't get caught if am careful and quiet, but if I do get caught then I need you to leave and call my Dad " 

" You Stiles, be quiet and careful, that's like the most impossible thing on earth and l still don't like the plan"

" Well I don't need you to like it, even I don't, but we got to do something all else my father and his colleagues lives will be in danger" He said driving his point home by smacking his lap.

"But you know that this will be more easier on our plan then real"

"When has it never?, anyways you know that it is easier said than done or in our case it is easier planned than done" Stiles said then he took a bite from the pizza that they had ordered earlier.

" Okay what were you telling me earlier about Derek" Scott said stuffing pizza into his mouth " You know I was with Allison then" Speaking even when his mouth was with pizza.

Stiles dropped the pizza in his hand into the plate between them " I was telling you that I saw him at the station and he called my name, I'm sure he did, can you imagine that Scott he still remembered me and that's not good at all, and he smirked at me, you know that type of smirk, the evil villain one" he picked up a can of coke beside the pizza plate.

"So why was he at the station?" Scott asked as he took a long sip from the can he was holding.

" From what I heard later, he was arrested because he beat up a guy at a club but he didn't sleep at the station, you know Rich Derek, so my Dad invited him the next day which was when I saw him" He opened his own can and watched as it whistled and released some foam, he stuck out his tongue and swiped it clean before draining half of the liquid in the can.

" Well maybe he didn't call your name, maybe you imagined it and what you were saying about him smirking perhaps he was smiling at you and you let your imagination get the best of you" Scott said trying to lessen his bro fears.

"Well you might be right, maybe I read a lot into his action" he said but he was still sure that Derek smirked at him, but he decided to drop the topic before it seemed weird.

He opened his phone to check the time. It was already late, so he gathered his plan book, pen and all and quickly drained his coke, then he stood up and dusted his cloth to remove pizza bits then he turned to his friend who was smiling at his phone, maybe he just received a text from Allison.

" Scott I need to head home now, we will finish our discussion at school tomorrow " he picked up his bag from where it lay on the ground beside Scott's bed.

"Okay, lemme see you out" He dropped his can and pocketed his phone and jump off the bed then he followed behind Stiles, barefooted.

when they were down, Scott holding the door and Stiles himself outside, he turned to Scott and watched him before he spoke.

"You know you need to dress provocatively because we don't know who we might meet there and all" he said grinning at his best friend.

Scott looked at him and frowned" Why should I dress like that and beside I don't have such cloth" 

" Common dude, remember that cloth you wore on you second date with Ally, you should were it so that you can distract someone - you know?- there" he said shaking his body to clarify his point and smiling.

"I'm not cheating on Allison" Scott said bewildered.

Stiles does his face - like seriously -'' I didn't say you should cheat on Allison, I myself wouldn't want you to do that, all am saying is that you should dress to distract"

" Bye Stiles" Scott deciding he had heard enough shut the door firmly on Stiles face.

"Brat" Stiles said before he turned around and headed to his baby.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was already Friday night before they knew it, so Scott came over to Stiles house after he told his mother that he will be sleeping over at Stiles', that they had a very difficult homework they had to do together which might take them the whole night. His dressing was bomb, a sleeveless shirt that he left the first few buttons open to show his tanned skin and a very skinny jean that accentuated his ass. His hair was styled perfectly, not a strand out of place. When Stiles saw him, he told him that he looked so handsome. "Who are you and what did you do to my bro Scotty" Stiles said to him. Scott didn't pick an offense at the Scotty this time because he was being praised.

Stiles knowing that Scott could not look like that without some help asked him who did it and he said it was Allison.

"Allison?" Stiles said "Does she know of our plan" he asked frowning.

"No she doesn't, I just told her that you had a date with someone you met online and not willing to go alone, you invited me to watch out for you, so she and Lydia dressed me up for the occasion" Scott explained for Stiles to understand.

Stiles eyes widens dramatically " Lydia? You told them that I had a date with someone I met online, uhhh" he ran his fingers through his hair and asked God why he made his friend so stupid. "Now Lydia will think low of me, you just ruined my love life completely" he said wondering if he even had any.

"I'm sorry, that was the only excuse I could come up with" Scott said showing his puppy eyes at Stiles.

Stiles looks at him " Anyways they really did a good job". After all Lydia was involved.

"Yeah I know, you've said that before" Scott said sounding like he didn't care even though his face was radiating joy at being praised. He checked the watch on his left wrist." Uhmm, we really need to leave now, it's already 8:45" he said looking past Stiles and at the bed where a bag lay."I hope you have packed all that is needed or should we go through them together?"

Stiles smiled at his offer "No thank you, I've already checked everything and the are all perfectly OK". He pulled a socks to his feet and slid his feet in his shoe. He looked just like he always does. He didn't dress up like Scott because he won't be needing it. Then he checked his phone. it was now 8:48. " Let's go" he said as he picked the bag on the bed and swung it over his shoulder.

Scott turned and left with Stiles following behind him. Stiles locked their door because his father was over at the station for his night shift.

"So-" Scott began.

"So?" Stiles asked frowning.

"We're taking my bike".

" Why your bike?" Stiles questioned.

"Because it will be faster assuming we're being chased and we don't know if your car will start it usual drama" he explained.

Stiles picked offense at the mention of his car. "Hey don't insult Roscoe, she has been taking your ass to school and back since" he said even though he saw a point in what Scott said.

"Okay,okay, I'm sorry" Scott lifted his two hands in surrender motion. "But what are we taking then?"

"Your bike" Stiles said.

"But that was exactly what I said before" Scott looked confused.

"I know. Please can we go now" Stiles said as he headed towards Scott motorcycle which was parked beside his Jeep.

"Baby I'm sorry but we can't take you on this one, love ya" he patted the hood of his jeep while Scott watched him as if he was crazy.

Scott entered his bike and started the engine. "Common" he said to Stiles who then turned away from his jeep. He sat behind Scott on the bike and wrapped his arms around Scott middle. "Let's do this" he said as Scott rode out.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I hope you'll know the plan by heart now?" Derek asked looking out of the car window as he watched houses and trees blur past their car. He had his right elbow at the window stile, placing his chin at his palm. He was dressed in a black skin tight suit, the ninja type, and all his outfit including his boots and all were dark black. He was holding a black mask at his left hand which lay on his lap.

"Yeah we do" Erica answered for Boyd and herself. She sat at the backseat of the car holding Derek's bag. she was looking very bored with the car ride. She can't wait for them to reach their destination. She dress really sexy, her boobs were almost falling out of the cloth holding them, her hair was lose, face heavy with make up and her lips were shining bright with red lipstick.

"Can this car go any faster" She said addressing to Boyd who was driving the car silently since. 

"It's the fastest it can go" he spoke for the first time, turning to glance at his girlfriend briefly before he redirected his gaze to the front.

Erica lay back on the seat looking disappointed.

Six minutes pasted before they were few yards away from Luga's mansion. Boyd slowed the car down and parked in a discreet place.

Erica handed the bag to Derek as she almost jumps out of the car. Outside, she then turned, poking her head inside the car and holding the door so she can hear whatever Derek has to say again.

"So I'll go inside for the bag, I need you and Erica to head to the party. He's having a meeting with his associates at the party" Derek said as he removed the seat belt and swung the bag over his shoulders. " I'll need you and Erica to keep an eye out for me, so you can inform me when it seems like he's returning back to his office ".

He placed a wireless earpiece in his left ear then he put on the mask he was holding, making sure that the material does not obstruct his view. That left only his eyes visible. He arranged the mask well so that the small hole on it will be directly under his nostrils so he can breath through it.

" Okay, that's not a problem, just be careful" Boyd said as he took two wristwatch from the car cabinet. The watch will allow them to contact Derek without being suspected. He slipped on his own and gave Erica hers to do the same.

"I will" Derek said as he opened the door on his side of the car and slipped out into the darkness, after making sure that the bag wasn't too heavy to restrict his movement.

" Let's go" Erica said to Boyd already walking towards the mansion, super excited about the mission. "We've got no time to waste".

" Yeah" Boyd answered as he pushed his door open and stepped out then locked it.

" Let's have us some party time" Erica said as she tangled her arms with that of Boyd's and headed towards the house.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

Scott parked his bike a few yards away from the house. The both of them stepped down from the bike. Scott offed the bike engine looking white like he would rather be home doing nothing than being here. Stiles himself was putting on a brave demeanor even though he wished the same as Scott.

Anyone who would have seen them will actually think that the are just two normal teenagers looking for fun at night.

"So this is the picture of the guy who will be guarding the backyard area" Stiles said as he showed his phone to Scott who looked confused at the picture.

"Uhmm, Why are you with his picture and why are you showing it to me?" Scott asked genuinely confused.

"Remember when Danny and Isaac took us to that gay club outside town?" Stiles said grinning mischievously.

Scott looked confused at what a gay club had to do with the work on their neck now.

Stiles seeing that Scott was confused decided to clarify. "This was the guy dancing with the stripper on stage, he's gay"

Scott remembered the guy now" But what does that have to do with our mission" he asked.

" Well I told you to dress well so you can distract him for me with your little ass" Stiles winks at him." And don't worry he won't remember you because ninety five of twink teens look alike" he said.

" I'm not cheating on Allison with a gay guy" Scott affronts.

"I'm not saying you should sleep with him, you should just disgrace him so I can sneak in and out for the bag" Stiles said already bored with their line of their conversation.

"Oh" Scott understood him now. His mouth hanging open at the OH.

" Now can you please enter the party so you will sneak into the backyard to distract the guy for me?" Stiles said as he pushed his friend lightly towards the building.

"How do I do that" Scott asked as he reluctantly walked towards the house.

"Don't worry, your instinct will tell you" Stiles answered back.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

Scott entered the house and after showing the fake ID that Stiles made for him to the guard at the door he was allowed inside.

As he joined the party, acting like he came for the party, he saw the crime Lord at a secluded area of the party. The man was busy speaking with a man and woman who looks mean and ready for business. Two girls were at his side busy stroking his chest. His two associates did not even act as if the were there.

When Scott deemed himself safe and free from suspicious eyes, he sneaked out through the backdoor and into the backyard. He was still calming his breath to slow down his heartbeat which was beating fast like crazy when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey you, what are you doing here" a voice said behind him.

Scott almost vibrated with tension. He turned immediately, too fast. He saw the guy that Stiles showed him. "Me?" he asked pointing to himself even though he knew that no one else was there.

"Yes, you" the guy said stepping closer to him. he was slightly taller than Scott. And more muscular too.

Scott said the first thing that came to his mind "I'm looking for my boyfriend"

"Why were you looking for your boyfriend here?" the guy asked regarding Scott with suspicion.

" Umm, we came to the party together but he went to dance with someone else since I told him I wasn't interested in dancing, so I lost him in the crowd" He composed himself and looks at the guy directly in his eyes. "I've been searching for him since, I tried calling him but he didn't answer" he said hoping that the guy was convinced.

The guy looks at Scott for some seconds, eying him like he was some delicious meal. " Why look for him, he must have left to have some good time with someone else, you know we two can also have some good time on our own" he said to Scott.

It worked for Scott but he didn't know if he should be happy or not. Now the guy want to make out with him. God let this not go beyond kissing, he thought to himself.

"Okay, well lemme text him so he wouldn't look for me" he said to the guy.

He brought out his phone and quickly typed a text to Stiles.

God help me, he thought as the guy circled his arm around his waist.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Derek was on top of a tree some yards away from Luga"s house. The tree was beside the building. Erica had told him the road was clear for him to go three minutes ago. He brought out a customized gun from the bag he was carrying before which he had hanged on a tree branch now. The gun was not for bullets. It was those type that shoot out hooks and ropes. He brought out a hand telescope from the bag and scanned the building. It was the type that allows you to see in the dark while showing it in green. He saw that no one was where he wanted to go. He also decided where he will shoot the hooked rope at. He placed the telescope back.

He aimed directly to the house with the gun and shot. The hooked rope whizzed through the air before it reached it target. He drew the rope back to test if it attached firmly to the wall of the house, it did. Satisfied he brought out a sharp knife and cut the rope off the gun. He placed the knife back then he tied the end he had cut to the biggest tree branch there, making sure that the knot is tight. He tested it again to see if it can hold his weight.

After he had tested the rope he brought out a hanger from the bag. He hanged it on the rope then he held his two hands on either side of the hanger. Kicking his legs out of the tree he glided fast but quietly towards the house.

Reaching the house he immediately left the hanger and landed silently on the house side balcony.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Stiles was leaning at the back fence of the house when his phone buzzed with a message. He checked the message only to see it was from Scott.

FROM SCOTTY 9:42 : HE'S DISTRACTED. I'M ACTUALLY WITH HIM NOW. YOU CAN ENTER BUT PLEASE BE FAST.

He smiled and pocketed his phone. He turned towards the fence and took some few steps away from it. He ran with full speed towards the fence and placing his heel on the wall, it propelled him up and he placed his hands quickly at the edge of the fence. He lifted himself up, panting while doing so, then he landed carefully at the other side of the fence. He ran towards the dark corner of the house where he won't be seen.

He stripped off his cloth and clad himself in a black skin suit which he brought out of the bag he was carrying. He quickly folded his former clothes and placed them inside the bag. He picked out a black mask from the bag and pulled it on his head, muttering and cursing quietly at the tightness of it.

He brought out a hook and a very strong rope, he tied the two tightly together. He did the cross sign asking for protection as he swung the rope in the air in circular motions.

He threw the rope up towards the office window. The hook went directly inside the office. It clinked a little where it landed. Stiles drew the rope back and the rope fell with the hook. He frowned, swinging the rope round in the air he repeated the action. It landed inside again and he drew the rope back but this time it didn't fall, the hook must have got stuck on something. He tested the firmness of it. Satisfied, he swung his bag over his shoulders and started to climb up.

* * *

Stiles reached the window and placing his hand on it he jumped over, landing heavily on his feet and almost falling. " Jesus" he muttered to himself.

Now inside the office, he turned on a tiny flashlight he had with him. He walked over to the other side of the office and began his search. He lifted book case and file bags. He opened the bags he saw there but nothing of evidence were there. He opened suitcase and drawers but nothing. He flipped through books pages to see if he can see anything but he saw nothing.

By now, Stiles was sweating profusely in his cloth, he was just about to reach another book when a keyhole in the wall caught his eyes. You can't see it very well since the office was dark and he only had a tiny flashlight with him. Where the keyhole was fixed was painted the same color with the wall of the office so that intruders will not see it, but being the Sheriff's son, he knew better.

He walked over to the wall as he brought out a gun from the bag he was carrying. It was his Dad's licensed gun which he kept at home. Stiles stole it for the mission but he will return it back before his Dad discovers.

"No, using a gun will attract attention to myself" he said to himself as he ran his hand on the keyhole, pushing it slightly to see if it will give way but it didn't. This must be where it is he thought to himself.

He transferred the gun to his left hand and reached for his bag. He brought out a hook key, the type that can unlock different locks. He placed the key inside the keyhole and tried.

* * *

Ten minutes later he was still trying, he has cursed and said all the bad word he knew out of frustration, if his Dad would have heard him, he would have been grounded for the rest of his life based on the curse alone.

He was just about to give up and try the gun instead, no longer concerned if he was heard, when the key clicked and the lock gave way. He almost shouted in triumph.

Smiling brightly he opened the lock, inside the wall drawer lay bundles of money, guns and weapons he has never seen before and beside them lay a bag.

Stiles grabbed the bag and opened it, there was a heavy book inside. He grabbed the book and flipped it opened. Thankfully it was what he was looking for. Mission accomplished. He placed the book in his own bag and took some cash which he loaded into the other bag. He closed the lock and turned towards the window.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

Derek opened the office door as quietly as he can and stepped inside. He has been avoiding guards detection since.

Closing the door and turning towards the office, what he saw shocked him.

He saw another guy trying to jump out of the window. Derek looked at the state of the office and at the lock on the wall and he knew immediately that the bag was what the guy came for and it seems he succeeded. The guy seems like he hasn't noticed Derek since he had his back turned to him.

He ran over to the guy quietly and grabbing a handful of the guy's cloth, he pulled him back into the office. The guy landed heavily against the table beside the office window. Derek loomed over the guy.

"Give me the bag" Derek said to the guy who he can't see his face because the guy also had his own face covered. The guy only clutched the bags he was holding tightly against himself when he heard Derek command.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked trying to sound brave but his eyes deceived him.

From the guy's voice, Derek knew that the guy was a teenager. Who sent him and what does he want with the bag Derek thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter, just give me the bag now" Derek said bending toward the boy on the ground holding his arm out.

What the boy did next had Derek surprised. In a fast movement, the boy reached into one of the bag he had with him and brought out a gun, pointing it towards Derek.

Derek froze immediately, eyes widening and nose flaring behind the mask. He stood upright fast and lifted both of his hand up. He had underestimated the boy, he didn't even consider that the boy might be armed. It was already too late to reach for his own weapon.

"Get out of my way or I'll shoot you" the boy said standing carefully from the ground, gun still pointed at Derek.

From the boy's tone Derek knew he was serious. The boy stood very well now and the moon light from outside the window shone on his masked face. Oh my! Derek thought. The boy has such a beautiful big brown eyes which was the only part of his face Derek could see. It had Derek mesmerized. The boy's eyes was so innocent that Derek wondered again why he was here.

" Get out of my way" the boy repeats shaking the gun at Derek, bringing him out of his train of thought. Derek must admit he was impressed with the boy's skill and courage

Derek gently stepped out of the window.

As he stepped out , the boy himself stepped towards the window, slow and deliberate making sure the gun never left Derek's head.

"Turn around" the boy commanded.

Derek turned. Now he had his back to the boy.

He wanted to meet the boy again, he didn't know why, butp he do want to meet the boy especially if the boy was a spy/ thief as he was.

p Taking chances he spoke" Okay you can leave with the bag but promise me you'll meet me at Beacon hills central park on Sunday by 2:00 pm" he said silently begging that the guy won't blow his head out for speaking.

"Why should I do that" the boy asked, his voice curious but confused.

" Because if you don't, I'll find you myself" he said threateningly though he was still a little cautious of the gun on his head. " you won't lik-" he didn't finish before he was kicked on the balls by the boy.

"Awww" He cried out dropping his hand and grabbing his groin with them.

" I will meet you there" the boy said before he slides down the rope by the window. He must have kicked Derek to distract and slow him down so he would escape.

Derek turned immediately to the window, looking out he saw the boy land and watched as he ran towards the fence and jumped over it. The boy was agile indeed.

He hoped that the boy will meet him as he promised.

Pressing the watch on his wrist, he contacted Erica and Boyd.

" Where are you Derek?" Erica answered immediately.

" I'm coming out now, and I didn't get the bag" he said to her ,turning to head out.

"Shit" Erica cursed. Derek knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to comment. I need it. The next chapter will released tonight, latest tomorrow morning.


	4. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post. I hope you do enjoy the chapter. Feel free to tell me where I made mistakes. keep commenting.

Stiles was already out of the mansion before he called Scott to let him know that he was through with the mission. As he waited for Scott to come out, he removed the black cloth he was wearing, folding it and placing it back inside the bag he has, which he had kept on the ground by his feet with the other bag he stole from the house. Then he brought out his normal cloth from the bag and clad himself with it,he winced a little as the cloth brushed against his back, it's still hurting from where he landed on the table.

Five minutes later, Scott came running towards him, panting heavily. He had an angry and disgusted look on his face. Stiles knew it was because of the gay guy.

Stiles checked his phone, it was already 10:40 PM. Unwilling to waste no time around the house before the man discovers that his office has been raided or the guy who tried to stop him will come back, he told Scott that the had to leave immediately.

"I'll explain when we get home" he said, behind Scott on the bike they had just climbed on.

" You better have a good reason for taking much time " Scott said, his voice was harsh and a little loud. who knew what the guy did to him, Stiles thought as Scott started the bike, driving out with full speed.

 

* * * * * * * *

Pushing Stiles bedroom door that it hit loudly against the wall, Scott let himself in with Stiles following behind him. They had just returned, Because he didn't want anyone to see them or hear them outside before people start getting suspicious, Scott headed inside as soon as he had parked his bike away from sight. Running upstairs to Stiles bedroom.

Turning to face Stiles who was behind him. "Can you just explain why you took all the time in the world just to get a bag". He was really annoyed. " Do you know I've been making out with that guy for the past forty minutes".

He had only left the guy when he saw Stiles' call, he had been with the guy since and not because he loved making out with the guy (Common, Scott ain't gay) but because he knew that if he stopped, the guy will go back to his post and he might probably see Stiles, so he endured.

Breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw the call, he lied to the guy that it was late and his roommate was calling for his return. The guy was so disappointed, he had been enjoying his time with Scott since, while Scott himself suffered in silence. The guy's face only brightened when Scott promised to come to the party tomorrow, Scott knew within himself that he was coming nowhere.

Running his hand through his hair, Scott continued ." I've been kissing that guy since, Stiles ". He froze, eyes widening as Stiles watched. " Oh my God, I just cheated on Allison " He dropped down to Stiles' bed. "God, I just cheated on my girlfriend, I feel like puking" he said, his hand to his throat.

" Someone attacked me" Stiles said almost absent mindedly, perhaps reviewing the action on his mind.

Scott froze immediately. He raised his face to Stiles from where he sat. Eyes wide as he checked his friend over to see if he was wounded. Concerned he dropped the case of his kiss for later. He had to make sure Stiles was okay first.

"Are you okay?", "Who attacked you?", "Were you wounded?". He asked out at once, raising from where he was sitting to walk over to Stiles.

" Yes, for the first question, I don't know the person for the second and am not wounded for the last" Stiles said obviously happy for his Scott's concern.

Seeing that Scott was still looking unsure, he turn around in a full circle . " See, no maim on Stiles" he then walked past Scott who was standing close to him to his bed and sat, Scott followed. "You can drop your fears bro, I'm alright" he said smiling.

"But you said you were attacked" Scott said,confused.

"I was, but I wasn't wounded. l karated his ass" Stiles boasted, proud of himself and the kick he gave to the man's ball.

Scott looked at Stiles like he was lying, he was not honestly sure on how Stiles got out if someone attacked him because you know Stiles is well - Stiles. The bag Stiles had kept on the bed beside him caught his eye. It lay beside the one they had left with. "so is this the evidence" he asked.

"Yes it is" Stiles answered, picking the bag and dropping it between the two of them. "The man attacked me because of this bag"

Scott looked at Stiles and then at the bag and back at Stiles. "Because of the bag?, why?" 

" I don't know why he wanted the bag but I'm really sure that the bag is important to him or at least, what's inside the bag is" Stiles reached for his own bag. He opened it and brought out the book inside.

" Is that the evidence? " Scott asked, shifting towards Stiles on the bed to pry on the book.

" Yes, it is" Stiles answered as he flipped through the pages of the book, eyes scanning up and down its pages. " I transferred the book to my own bag there"

"Then his name must be in it, maybe that's why he came for it" Scott said.

"No, I don't think so, if his name is here he could have fought harder" Stiles said. "He looked ready and serious like it was what he normally did, maybe he was sent by someone to collect the bag" Stiles closed the book and dropped it on his lap.

"Are you sure?" Scott queried, poking the other bag.

" No, I'm not but something about him tells me that his name ain't here" he faced Scott . " He's strong and fast too. He almost got me, he almost got this book" he said subconsciously taking the book from his lap and gripping it to his chest.

" He's strong and fast and yet you escaped " Scott said incredulously. " please can you explain how you did it"

 

* * * * * * * * *

" A boy took the bag from you and escaped through the window " Erica said, sounding like Derek was stupid to let a boy outsmart him.

She was sitting opposite Derek in his living room. She's holding a cigarette stick between her left thumb and index finger, smoking with her legs crossed. Both Boyd and Derek were holding a glass of champagne in their hand. The champagne bottle was standing on the table between them with an ashtray beside it. Derek had already changed into his normal cloth, a polo, leather jacket and jeans. He was barefooted and so were Boyd and Erica. They had just returned to Derek's house thirty minutes ago after Derek had called them when they were still at the party, watching out for him. They left the party just as the man himself seemed like he was about to retire.

When they reached the place they had parked their car, Derek was already waiting for them beside the car. He only had the bag he left with with him. Because of Derek countenance, Erica decided not to ask why he didn't get the bag now. They entered into the car and rode home quietly, no one spoke.

Parking the hired car at Derek's garage, the car will be returned tomorrow, they headed into his house( The house was gifted to him by his mother upon his return). Derek entered first with Erica and Boyd following behind.

As soon as they got inside, Derek headed to his bedroom to change his clothes.

Five minutes later he was out. Heading into the living room, he saw that Erica and Boyd were already seated beside each other, Erica smoking and Boyd himself drinking, he must have collected it from the fridge in the kitchen.

He passed them and entered the kitchen where he brought out a glass for himself and returned back to the living room. He sat opposite Erica and Boyd, leaning forward he poured himself a drink from the bottle Boyd had opened earlier. He sat back to sip it quietly, thinking of what had happened.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Erica after her constant glances at Derek asked him why he didn't bring the bag.

He took a long sip, dropped the glass on the table before he sat back to his seat so he could explain. He explained exactly what happened except the part where he was kicked at the balls by the boy. He had just finished before Erica spoke.

"He had a gun with him, Erica" Derek said, obviously annoyed at how Erica had sounded, reminding him of how the boy outsmarted him.

Erica stuck the cigarette stick between her lips and took in a long drag, then she puffed out a ring of smoke. "But you had your own weapon with you, this is the first time you failed a mission, if this continues, it might ruin your reputation in the business"

"Like I said, I underestimated him, he was just a boy so I didn't consider him having a weapon with him" Derek said.

" I hope this has taught you that even kids can have a gun with them" she said taking the last smoke.

Derek looked at her immediately, annoyance in his face.

" If you had told him to give you the bag in exchange for sweets, he would have given it to you " Erica joked trying to lighten the mood when she saw that Derek was just about to blow.

Derek smiled and relaxed at the joke. Annoyance fading away. He reminded himself that Erica is Erica.

"So you asked him to meet you at the park on Sunday, do you want us to tag along?" she asked keeping the cigar butt on the ashtray, she picked up the champagne bottle and using the bottom of it, she crushed the cigar extinguishing the light. She took a drink directly from the champagne bottle, not even caring about Derek and Boyd reaction. Typical Erica.

" No I need to go alone" Derek said waving her off.

" And how are you sure that he will come " she asked.

" He will, he's the curious type, I'm sure he will come" Derek said as he picked his glass. " But I have to change my appearance " he drank from the glass.

" Since he doesn't know your real face because you had a mask on" Boyd said as he took the bottle from Erica to pour himself another glass.

"Yes, and I'll need you to disguise me, Erica" Derek said looking directly at her.

She smiled like she loved the idea. "After am through, you won't even know it's you"

Derek smiles back.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

" So you promised to meet him on Sunday at the park?" Scott asked after Stiles has finished with his explanation.

"Yes I did" Stiles said knowing what Scott will say.

"Are you stupid or what? Stiles" Scott said shaking his head like the idea of Stiles meeting the person who attacked him is wrong.

"No, am not. If I don't go, I'm sure he will sought me out himself, and I won't like it if he found me himself, I'd rather meet him on my own" Stiles said, laying back to his bed, with his head on the pillow and his hands on the back of his head, facing up.

" How're you sure that he will find you if you don't go" Scott asked laying back on the bed and imitating Stiles' position.

" Beacon hills is a small town, so it won't be long before he finds me especially if he is a skilled spy and also, I might run into him again on a mission" Stiles said already thinking of how he would be when he will meet the guy. He can't go like this, he must change his appearance. Stiles had to admit to himself that he was curious to know why the guy wanted to meet him, maybe to bargain over the bag. If his curiosity doesn't kill him maybe curly fries will.

" And how are you going to do that?" Scott asked shifting a little on the bed to get more comfortable. Damn! this bed is small, he thought. " I mean he'll recognize you if he sees you and we don't want that type of attention now"

Stiles thought for a minutes before he had an idea.

" I'll ask Lydia to disguise me so that the guy will not recognize me" Stiles said.

Shifting to face Stiles a little."And how are you going to do that" 

" Leave that to me" Stiles said as he sat up from the bed, picking the bag that lay at their feet. " I brought some money" he said as he opened the bag, turned it upside down, dumping it's content on the bed between him and Scott.

" Oh my God" Scott say up immediately. "Where did you get all this?" 

" I got it from where the book and the bag came from" Stiles said as he picked up a wrapped bundle. " It's not stealing, we're actually taking back what the took from others, you know?, in drug business and robbery".

" Let's count it" Scott half asked and half said.

"Sure"

The counted the money, it was wrapped in bundles of 500 dollars. There were thirty eight of it making the total amount nineteen thousand dollars.

They divided it equally between themselves. Stiles stood from the bed and walked over to his desk, the one he kept his laptop on top that had a drawer attached to it. He dropped his share inside the drawer slamming it shut.

" I'm taking Allison to see the new movie that just came out, you can come along, she told me the last time that it's been long since you last hanged out with us" Scott said as he wrapped up his own share.

"I'd love too".

 

* * * * * * * *

 

" Dad!" Stiles yelled into their house.

"Dad?" he shouted again. He was standing at their door looking out at something.

" What's it Kiddo?" His Dad answered from upstairs in his bedroom.

"Can you come down and see this" he said picking the thing up.

"I'm coming" his Dad shouted to him.

A minute later, his Dad came down. "Stiles"

" I'm here at the door" he said.

Some seconds later his Dad was standing behind him. " What is it, Stiles?" John asked peering over stiles shoulder to see the reason for his call.

"Umm, I saw this outside our door, it says " To the Sheriff " so I called you" Stiles said handing the thing out to his father.

" What's inside " His father asked suspiciously.

" I don't know but it feels like a book" Stiles said keeping his face straight so he won't be caught lying.

His father opened the thing Stiles handed him, which was in fact a bag. Inside it he saw a book. He flipped it opened. Stiles watched as his Dad expression changed from happiness and relief to fear and protectiveness. Happiness and relief because he found what they were actually planning to get from the criminals that might have cost the life of an officer. Fear because he didn't know who dropped it and his intention. Protectiveness because his son's life might be in danger of the person who had dropped the bag with the book.

Stiles was dragged inside by his Dad who shut the door immediately.

" Stiles, did you see the person that dropped this?" his Dad asked, face serious.

" No I didn't " he said even though he knew the person that kept the book and what was inside it. " Is that a gift from an admirer?" he voiced out to remove tension from himself.

His father smiled a little.

" Go upstairs Stiles " His Dad said.

"Why Dad, is there anything wrong?" he asked with fake concern.

"No, just go upstairs, you can come down later" his dad said as he turned and opened their door, sticking his head out and looking at the left and right side of their house, seeing nothing he locked the door and turned to Stiles who was still standing there. He looks at Stiles for a second before he walks pass him and headed into the kitchen still holding the bag in his left hand. "Go upstairs kiddo" he said to Stiles as he passed him.

Stiles ran up the stairs, turning back " I'm going to study in my room now, see ya later" he said to his Dad, climbing the stairs and grinning as he did.

" Okay Kiddo " his Dad replied.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

After Stiles and Scott shared the money, they started planning on how to bring the bag to the police. 

They finally decided that Stiles will drop it at their own door after his father must have returned and have went up to his room. They also made a note to go along with the evidence.

Stiles wrote the short note which only said "To the Sheriff" with his left hand so his handwriting will be crocked and unrecognizable by his father. He showed it to Scott who told him that it won't be recognized. Smiling at his smartness, he attached the note to the bag.

They also decided that Stiles would be the one to pick the bag and hand it to his father so that if a fingerprint test will be done to the bag and book inside to know who left it and they discovers Stiles', his father would know that his son fingerprint came out because he was the one that picked up the bag.

So shortly after his Dad came back from his morning shift and Scott has left to his house, Stiles sneaked down to their outside door to carry out their plan.

* * * * * *

Stiles later learnt from when he went to give his Dad's lunch to him in his office that some of the criminals that their names were in the book were arrested with little or no resistance. The others will be arrested later and they will be judged according to the law.

At least his father's life isn't in danger now.

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

Stiles was standing outside beside his jeep in front of the cinema, they had already finished watching the movie Scott and Allison invited him to. He was just waiting for them to catch up with him , they were still walking up slow to him doing lovey-lovey. Stiles decided to use this opportunity to ask a favour from Allison.

Seeing that they were now close to him, he walked a little to meet them.

"Hey Allison" he began.

"Yeah Stiles" She untangled her hand from Scott's and faced him immediately.

"Uhmm" he hesitated scratching his the back of his head while Allison and Scott looked on." I need a favour from you"

Her face was still all smiles but now tinged with concern. The girl was obviously a good person, she is kind and loveable and Stiles liked her and not just because she is dating his best friend. But that didn't mean he liked the way Scott was using her name to make a national anthem, Allison this, Allison here, Allison that...

"What is it? Stiles" She asked looking from Stiles to Scott and back to Stiles. Maybe to figure out what he wanted to ask her.

" please can you ask Lydia something for me" he said. He wanted Allison to ask her because she might agree. Lydia was not Stiles enemy but she was also not his friend. So he need Allison's help on this one.

" Okay what do you want me to ask her" she smiled at him to encourage him.

"Can you ask her to do a makeover on me so I'll look different" he said. That must have have Allison taken aback because she was staring at him in a weird manner. " I have a competition on Sunday, they need us to show them a picture of our face and how we changed it, we will then wash it out later" He explained, lying and lying hard.

"Oh" Allison must have understood now because she was nodding her head as she said it." You'll need her to make you look totally different ".

" Yes"

"What time do you need to go to this competition?" She asked as Scott wrapped his hand around her waist, drawing her nearer to his body.

" Mmm, by 1:30" Stiles answered.

"OK I will call to tell you if she agreed" Allison said already knowing that Lydia will jump at this chance, she doesn't miss a chance to dress someone or make someone up and even in planning parties.

"Thank you Allison"

" Nah, no need for the thanks, I even thought you wanted me to ask Lydia out for you" She said smiling at him, she and everyone in their school knew of Stiles' unrequited crush for Lydia.

Stiles blushed and turned to his jeep. He opened the door and climbed in, slamming the door shut. Looking out of the rolled down window at Allison and Scott. " Goodnight Allison" he said. " Scott?" He asked. he was the one that drove Scott to meet Allison at the cinema.

"Umm, don't worry Stiles, Allison will drive me home later, goodnight " Scott said smiling.

He just knew what they are planning to do." OK, goodnight" he said as he started his car, driving out to his home.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

By 1:00 PM on Sunday, Stiles was already driving to Allison's house. This was the day the guy asked him to meet him at the Beacon park. Allison had called him earlier, informing him that Lydia had agreed to his request and she was over at her house. She also told him Scott was there too.

Stiles had changed from his normal attire, he looked great in the plain white shirt and skinny jeans he was wearing. Thank God he decided to drop his batman or avengers shirts

Five minutes later, he had reached her house. He parked his car very well because he will come back for it, he won't drive to the park with it, after all there was only one person in Beacon hills that had that type of jeep and that's him. He can't risk the guy knowing him by asking about the jeep so he'll go on foot. 

Jumping out of the car he headed to Argent's door and knocked. Just two loud raps.

Few seconds later, the door was thrown open by Allison. " Hi Stiles"

"Hi"

" Come in, she's waiting for you upstairs" Allison said as she shifted a little away from the door so that Stiles would pass.

Inside, he waited for Allison to lock the door and then they both headed up together.

Allison opened the door to her bedroom, Stiles walked in after her. Inside the bedroom, Lydia sat on Allison's bed with her legs crossed, checking her nail polish to check if it had cracked. She was looking beautiful as always, her cloth and make up flawless and her hair perfect and not a strand out of place. Stiles wondered how she managed to look that beautiful every time. Anyways that's why She's the Queen. Scott himself sat on the chair in of Allison dressing mirror, he had his head bent on the desk there. It was obvious that he was sleeping.

"Stiles you can come and seat on the bed" Allison said when she saw Stiles standing awkwardly by the room. She had gone over to her wardrobe to pull out some dress.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside Lydia making sure that there was space between them so as not to upset her. Immediately he sat down , she turned to him and cocked her head to one side. "You said you need me to disguise you" she said smiling a little at him.

"Umm, Yes I did" Stiles said lowering his eyes. Lydia's eyes held much power in them.

"So what's this competition about" She asked looking at Stiles in a way that told him she knew he was lying. Smart girl.

"It's a fan base thing, just to see who will look much more different" he said looking at everywhere but Lydia.

"OK" She shrugged as she flipped her hair like she didn't give her damn as to why Stiles would lie to change his appearance. She stood and walked over to the wardrobe where Allison was still checking her dress. Lydia pulled out a case from the wardrobe floor then she turned to Stiles, smiling as she said " Let's get started ".

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Derek was with an old woman at the park, they were seated on a bench under a tree. He had deliberately decided to talk to anybody he saw at the park that wanted to have a conversation before the boy came because if the boy came, he'll be looking for a single person, a man standing alone. So he being with someone there will make him less obvious. It will give him time to see the boy before the boy sees him.

He had been waiting for the boy for the past fifteen minutes, having conversation with the old woman who seems to love it. Derek's patience was already wearing thin.

Then as he scanned his eyes at the crowd in search of the boy, to see if he had arrived, he saw the boy. He was standing alone and scanning the crowd with his eyes. It was obvious to a trained eye that he was searching for someone. The boy turned then and saw Derek, he knew immediately that Derek was the one he was waiting for, the one that asked him to meet him at the park. Maybe he knew this because of the way Derek was looking at him when he turned. Derek politely dismissed himself from the old woman as the boy started to walk towards him.

As the boy was walking towards Derek, he too started walking towards the boy. It was a few seconds before they were face to face with each other. The boy looked tense, Derek himself was calm and collected. He looked at the boy's face and knew immediately that the boy had disguised his face as Derek himself did.

The boy's face was now uglier, even though Derek saw the boy with a mask that night, he knew from the face structure that the boy was handsome. Now he made his face look ugly. The boy's hair was a very bright blond which might have been as a result of dye or maybe he was wearing wig. The boy's eyelashes were the same bright blond but when he blinked, Derek saw that the roots were darker, that means the hair was fake, the boy obviously had a darker hair. And there was a scar running through his left cheekbone and down across to the side of his mouth, the boy must have put on the scar line to make himself look rugged, Derek smiled at that one. Oh my! Was that fake pimples on his nose? The boy had placed fake pimples on his face making it look harsher and uglier. The boy's face was also made up in a discreet way so that the person looking at him will not know that he had put on makeup. The boy was putting on a white shirt that looked great on his pale skin and a very skinny jean that showed his ass, and YES Derek noticed that ass. The only normal thing about his face was the boy's eyes, it was still the same dark Bambi brown that Derek saw that night. The boy's physique is great, Derek can't say the same for his disguised face. The person who disguised him did a very good job, it is enough to fool people but not a trained eye like Derek's.

Derek himself was not looking like hmmm — himself. His normal jet black hair has been dyed red by Erica. Even though he had protested against dying it, she finally managed to convince him so he sat annoyed on the bathroom stool while she dye it, much to Boyd's amusement. As soon as this was over, he will dye it black again. Erica placed contact lenses on both of his eye changing there normal hazel to blue, bright blue. Then she placed fake beard on his check, the beard was almost the same color of his dyed hair. His normal pink lips were been made darker with makeup, he didn't know what Erica used, to do it. Well he still looked handsome but different, unrecognizable. He was wearing a simple black polo and a dark blue jean.

Derek looks at the boy directly into his eyes and the boy himself stared back, daring Derek to say rubbish.

"So you finally came" Derek addressed to the boy.

"Yes I finally came" The boy said as if he didn't care, though his voice showed he was curious. 

Oh that voice, that same voice from that night, Derek thought. The boy had a nice clear beautiful voice. He would make a great singer.

"I've been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes" Derek frowned at him.

The boy shrugged "So?, it's not like I don't have other things to do" he bragged.

Derek smiled. He loved the boy's show off.

" Let go and sit somewhere" Derek said eying the park to find a less noisy place.

" If am to sit with you then you have to buy me ice cream, the sun is hot and my throat's dry" The boy said smiling as if he didn't just ask a stranger to buy something for him.

"OK" Derek grunted out.

" And doughnuts too" the boy said as he he walked past Derek and headed to a seat at the end of the park where there were less people .

Where the hell is this boy from?, Derek thought before he followed the boy behind.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Ten minutes later, the boy was sitting beside Derek eating the doughnuts and ice cream Derek has bought him with enthusiasm, caring less about Derek presence ." So why did you want to meet me?" the boy asked as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking the doughnut cream from it.

What is this boy? " Well, we have to introduce ourselves first " Derek said, he didn't offer his hand to the boy or else it will return creamy. " My name's Steve James and yours is?" Derek asked lying about his name.

" Uhmm, Andrew, Andrew Clinton " the boy hesitated before he answered, obviously caught off guard by Derek's question, he wasn't expecting it.

Derek knew the boy lied about his name by his reaction. The boy is smart. Well two could play this game.

"Tell me now" Derek said. " Tell me why you came for the bag" he headed straight to the point.

"Why did 'you' ?" the boy questioned back as he rubbed his hand on his trousers. He had just ignored Derek question.

" Obviously because someone sent me for it " Derek said truthfully, not finding a lie to tell.

The boy smiled then as he looked Derek in the eye. " I knew it"

Derek frowned at him"You knew what?"

Still smiling. " That someone sent you"

Derek smiled. He was right, the boy is fucking smart. Derek found his smartness intriguing. " Why did you come for the bag?" Derek asked.

The boy shrugged "I just wanted to help the police department eradicate Beacon hills criminals"

Derek narrows his eyes at the boy. He was telling the truth by his hand gestures but how did he know about the book. " How did you know about the bag?" Derek asked, watching the boy closely.

"I heard about it from Luga's men at a restaurant, they were talkative and they didn't keep their voice down so wanting to be the people's hero I decided to help" the boy lied but Derek didn't notice.

Derek leaned back into the seat. "You know Beacon Hills is a small town" he asked.

"Yeah I do" the boy said frowning his face.

" So we are bound to run into each other again in spy work" he said, watching the boy closely to see his reactions.

The boy must have thought the same, it showed in his face. " We might" he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" So why don't we work together?" Derek asked, he need this fucking boy.

"Work together?" the boy asked ,his eyes widening.

"Yes, work together" Derek answered. He wanted the boy, he was smart, working together with the boy will make them unstoppable. Hi/p Ten minutes later, the boy was sitting beside Derek eating the doughnuts and ice cream Derek has bought him with enthusiasm, caring less about Derek presence .s strength, the boy's brain. He want to recruit the boy for himself. He would be a great asset to Derek.

"I'm sorry but I don't steal for people" the boy said as he folded the doughnut wrap into a ball, he threw it at a garbage can a few feet away from them. it fell beside the can. Derek smiled at that.

"But I saw you steal the bag"

"Yeah, to help the police" the boy said.

"It's still the same thing, you'll get money from it" Derek persisted.

"No, thanks " the boy said unmoved.

"Join me, let's work together, accept my offer" Derek said rising from the bench. He had spent enough time with the boy, it's time to go.

"I can't, please" the boy said as he rose from the bench himself. " Thanks for the offer though ".

" Join me or else I -" Derek began.

" Or else you'll do what?" the boy asked, his hands to his hips in akimbo, his eyes set directly to Derek's, unblinking and daring. He is brave and filled with potentials, Derek thought.

" Else the next time we meet, I won't spare you" Derek warned. "I won't let you ruin my reputation in spy work"

The boy scuffed. "Reputation?" 

Derek turned away from him, walking away." Goodbye, Andrew" he said the boy's name in disgust as he left.

Faraway, he glanced back. The boy was still watching him.

 

* * * * * * * *

A WEEK LATER---

 

Stiles has just finished his detention with Mr Harris, his chemistry school teacher. He honestly don't know why the man hates him. But Stiles knew that his big mouth was the cause for his frequent detentions. God can he ever learn to shut his mouth. He can't even keep his mouth shut to save his life. 

He headed straight to the locker room to keep some of the books he wouldn't be needing at home in his locker as well as grab some few things from it.

Keeping the book and locking his locker, he was just about to head out when someone sniffling caught his attention. He listened attentively, it seems like someone was crying. So Stiles being Stiles decided to check ( Common, we all know that he wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't check).

He followed the sound. Turning from the locker room to the passage on his left he saw Lydia leaning against the wall. She was crying.

"Lydia" he called walking towards her.

She turned to him immediately, startled by his presence, she didn't know someone was near. When she looked at him, Stiles saw that her eyes were red, it's been long since she was crying. Her makeup and mascara were ruined, her hair and appearance un-Lydiable.

He reached to her"What's wrong" Stiles asked, deeply concerned. He liked Lydia, not just because of his crush on her, he liked her as a person regardless of her bossy classy attitude. And as we know,Stiles is a friend to all.

"Stiles" She said, rising from the wall she was leaning against. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she tried to arrange her face and appearance but it was already too late.

" What's wrong with you "Stiles asked again. He placed a hand to her shoulder.

" Jackson " She cried out, voice breaking.

"What happened to Jackson?". What has that asshole done this time, Stiles thought.

" He" she swallowed. " He, he tried to break up with me" She confessed, sobbing out now, she leaned towards Stiles, placing her head on his shoulders. Stiles wrapped his hand around her body, comforting her as she cried.

Jackson has always been an asshole to Lydia. Why she was still with him baffles Stiles.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked after sometime when Lydia's cries has lessened.

Her voice was still breaking as she spoke. "He said that his, that his father was going to lose some money over a case he had- " she swallowed. " Over a case he had no evidence on. You know his father is the best lawyer around here and losing this case will ruin his reputation in the law business and Jackson- " She cried out. " He was so angry because of this, he cares for his parents you know? I tried comforting him but he blew out, he threatened me, he threatened our- " she started to cry again.

" Its okay Lydia, it's okay" Stiles said, rubbing his palm up and down her arm.

Stiles knew, everyone in their school knew that whenever someone or something made Jackson angry, he took it out on Lydia. Yet she will never leave him. She is in love with him and he uses this against her, knowing she will still stay after every thing he did. He's such an asshole. Lydia doesn't deserve this treatment, Stiles thought as he comforted her. She might be classy and all but she's a good person.

"What type of evidence does Mr Whittemore need and against who?" Stiles asked.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

"Derek" Erica yelled.

"Derek?"

"Yes" Derek answered, grumbling.

"Where are you?" She called.

"I'm in the bathroom" he said as he rinsed the foam away with water.

"You have a call" Erica said walking towards his bedroom. she opened the door, walked in and headed to the bathroom connected to it.

"Can't it wait?" Derek asked, dropping his sponge and the bar of scented soap he was using on the stainless steel soap container connected to the wall.

"No, the same number has been calling since so I decided to bring it, it must be urgent" Erica said still holding Derek's ringing phone outside the bathroom door.

"OK" Derek grabbed a towel from the towel hanger, wrapping it around his waist then he opened the door. "Let me have it" he said reaching for the phone.

Erica gave it to him and turned away, heading to the living room where she had come from.

Derek looked at the number. He didn't recognize it but he picked it anyway. " Hello" he said in a gruff voice into the phone he had placed to his ear.

"Hello Derek" the voice said.

"who's this" Derek asked frowning.

" It's me, James " the voice said, the network cracking a bit.

Derek recognized the voice now. It was the man that brought him business. He was the only one that knew Derek physically.

" What is it James? " He said reaching to turn off the shower so he could hear well.

"I heard you failed the mission Madame Antoinette gave you and I also heard she's been arrested" the man paused maybe waiting for Derek to say something, when he didn't the man continued "Well no problem, I have a new job for you and Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fail me this time"

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Stiles landed perfectly into the man's house through his bedroom window.

 

After the event of Lydia's crying four days ago, Stiles decided to help but he didn't inform her, he wanted to do it discreetly.

After consoling Lydia, she finally explained everything very well to him.

It seems like the daughter of Mr Whittemore client was raped by a pedophile, one Mr Parker. A very rich man who dealt in cocaine and other hard drugs, he is also known as someone who cunningly took people's company and business contract document from them. The police have tried to arrest him many times but each time he escapes them. He is a very smart man. Though married, he had a reputation of bringing young girls to his house to have sex with him, his wife who he abuses hardly say a thing.

The families of his victims have brought him many times to the court, but he uses his influence and lack of evidence to escape the law. He was bad in the game. Everybody in Beacon hills knew the man and where he lives. At a huge house just outside town.

Stiles didn't tell Scott of this mission because he knew Scott will discourage him. But he had to help Lydia and by so doing, bring justice to those girls who were the man's victim.

Stiles walked silently to the other side of the bedroom. One good thing about this mission is that Mr Parker, though acquainted with criminals hardly allows them to spend much time in his house. It was always business in, business out to him. So there were no guards or thugs for Stiles to avoid. Stiles had the house to himself but he had to be fast before the man will return.

Stiles had waited outside in his car for the man to drive out with his family before he invaded. Stiles has been spying on the man for the past three days after school, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It was actually this night that he had a chance to do his mission. Where the man was going with his family by this time of the night, Stiles honestly didn't know. All the same, the man is deadly and he had to be careful.

He walked over to the wall facing the man's bed, pulling a stool he saw by the bed, he started setting his tiny camera.

It was those type of camera that is connected to your device at home, allowing you to see the place it was filming from your house.

He just need to set it in a place where it won't be seen by daylight. In a few minutes he will be done.

 

* * * * * * * * * 

 

Derek jumped smoothly but quietly into the backyard of Parkers compound.

He had been informed by James three days ago that Mr Parker stole something from his client. He sent his men to take a contract from the client, the client knew it was Parker because he had been threatening him since. All Derek had to do was find the contract papers that Mr Parker took from the client.

He was wearing his normal spy attire, black on black with mask and boots. Erica and Boyd were waiting for him outside the man's compound in the Camaro which was parked a few yards from the man's house.

Tiptoeing to the side of the house so he could bring out his climbing materials so he could climb into the man's bedroom where James informant told him that it was where Mr Parker kept his stolen valuables hidden.

Derek was shocked as he saw a rope dangling from the upstairs window. His instinct told him it was the boy. 

What is he doing here? Did he come for the contract too, Derek thought to himself.

"No, I won't let him let him go away with this one, I won't let him ruin me" Derek said to himself.

Determined and serious, he started climbing up the window with the rope the boy had already hooked to it. There was no need of bringing out his own climbing gears.

* * * * * * * *

Stiles had just finish setting the camera when he heard a sound by the window where he had came in from. Startled and turning fast to see what caused the noise, his legs slipped from the stool he had climbed on to fix the camera. He fell heavily to the ground.

Raising his head from where he fell on the ground, body still on the ground, he saw the man who had attacked him before, the man that invited him to the park. 

Damn! What is this devil doing here.

* * * * * * * *

Eyes scanning the room, Derek saw the boy where he lay on the ground he had fallen on. Derek sudden appearance must have startled him. The boy was wearing the same black cloth he wore when the first encountered. His face was masked like Derek's so he must have come for the contract.

The boy looked up at Derek from the ground, slowly rising from the ground, the bag over his shoulder hanging slightly to one side.

The contract must be inside that bag, Derek thought.

"Give me the contract now" Derek said as he marched steadily towards the boy.

"What contract?" the boy has risen well now, steadying himself and facing Derek. His right hand gripping his bag.

"I'm not joking with you" Derek said menacingly. He was prepared this time in case of surprises.

"I don't have any contract" The boy said, looking confused.

"Let's find out" Derek said, his hand reaching out to the boy to grab the bag.

The boy himself obviously mistook this act for an attack because he reached inside the bag for something. 

This time Derek knew better, he was ready for it. 

As soon as the the boy hand came out of the bag holding a gun, Derek kicked his leg at the hand holding it, the boy yelps and released the gun immediately, the gun itself slid across to the other side of the room. Then Derek gave the boy a heavy blow to his stomach even before the gun had reached its destination.

* * * * * * * *

Stiles was shocked when the man kicked the gun out of his hand, even before he registered what was happening, a heavy blow followed, hitting him on his stomach, then another at his left ribcage.

Now Stiles has never considered himself strong, he was agile, quick and smart , YES but being strong was a no no to him. But he won't let this man kill him here. His Dad needs him, Scott needs him.

Flailing his hand, he hit the guy on his face then he followed it with a punch to his stomach. The man only hissed and grunted, otherwise stiles blows were like nothing to him.

Frustrated and annoyed, Stiles swung his hand to the man's masked face, it hit him on the nose drawing the man back.

That blow to the man's nose must have made him angry because he immediately grabbed Stiles head in his two hands, drawing him down and kneeled Stiles on his stomach.

Stiles cried out in pain. Before he could grab his stomach, the man punched him on his head, as he lifted himself to grab his head , the man held him on his shoulders, steadying him before he butt headed Stiles. 

If he was to survive this, he was going to be having headache pains for a week, Stiles thought as the final blow that had him crumbling down on his knees and to his back came.

Oh, a black eye! 

* * * * * * * *

When Derek saw that the boy has fallen, he smiled and reached immediately to the boy's bag which had fallen on the ground during their wrestle. He opened it to search for the contract.

"Where is the the contract?" Derek huffed out angrily when he saw nothing inside.

" I don't, I don't have any contract " the boy forced out from where he lay, disoriented and clutching the side of his head.

Dropping the bag, Derek reached for the boy, grabbing the front of the boy's cloth, he lifted him a little , leaning towards the boy so that they were now face to face to each other. The boy still on the ground with Derek crouching above him." Where is the contract, answer me" Derek warned, shaking the boy as he did.

" I don't know , I swear" the boy cried out, obviously in pain from Derek's blows to him. He was breathing heavily behind the mask, Derek hearing every huff and puff because he was close.

An idea came to Derek then.

The boy had not expected anyone, so it must be his real face that lay behind the mask. No disguise but real.

Why don't I remove the mask to see his real face, to see this smart boy that was always challenging me. After all he's weak now, he can't stop me, Derek thought.

Grabbing the boy's cloth more tight so that he won't move away, Derek quickly reached for the mask, tearing it away.

" Stiles!"

* * * * * * * *

Stiles saw the look of shock in the man's eyes when he removed Stiles' mask.

And the man knew his name. Fuck.

Seeing that the man was shocked and distracted by what he saw, Stiles took his chance.

Lifting his left foot forcefully and fast, he mustered all the energy in him, the last he had and kicked the man heavily on his ribcage.

The man fell over to the other side almost reaching the wall, clutching his rib. He had not expected the kick because he was distracted and so didn't steady himself.

Stiles jumped up immediately and grabbed his bag which the man has discarded by his feet and ran to the other side of the room almost close to where the man fell watching him, he collected his Dad's gun from the ground and ran towards the window.

Swinging the bag over his shoulder, he glanced back to the man, the man was still shocked and unmoving on the ground where he fell from Stiles' kick. Stiles climbed over and glided down the rope fast and to his escape.

After all he had set the camera, he done what he came for. The only thing he lost was his mask, which the man had, he will get one later, Stiles thought as he jumped over the fence and out on the road.

/p

the boy said as he rose from the bench himself. /p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment your ideas and opinions on the story. The next chapter will be out on Tuesday


	5. Stiles' unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I actually had an exam, so I had to study but I'll try as much as possible to post new chapters.

Reaching home immediately, with a racing heart Stiles dialed Scott's number and as he waited for Scott to pick, he swallowed two tablet of aspirin with the glass of water he had brought from the kitchen on his way up to his room. Scott didn't answer so he redialled the number, this time Scott answered on the third ring.

"Mhmm is?" Scott asked still feeling sleepy, he had not looked well at his phone screen before picking and placing it to his ears.

"It's me, dude" Stiles said quickly, barely allowing Scott to finish his question.

"What is it Stiles? I hope you are not waking me by this time to ask random stupid questions 'cause I need to head back to sleep," Scott lucid now and very annoyed, he removed his phone from his ear for a brief moment to check the time at the upper right side of his screen, it was already 9:52 PM. "What's the problem?"

"You know that time I told you that Lydia was crying?" Stiles asked as he reached for for a pack of ice he also brought with the glass of water from the fridge pressing it to his eye presumably to ease the blood which had circulated at his left eye; black eye.

" Yeah I know," Scott said frowning because he can't wait to get back to his sleep.

" Ayeees," Stiles hissed into the phone as he pressed the ice to hard to his eye, pain spreading through his veins.

"What's happening?" Scott asked stiles when he heard his friend hissing, "Are you alright?"

"I've got a black eye and pain throbbing through my whole body," Stiles said as he dropped the ice on his desk, the he reached back to his bedspread, holding it out as he climbed into his bed, covering himself with it and tucking it in.

"Who gave you a black eye by this time of the night?"Scott asked as the sleep started to returning slowly.

" You know the Mr Parker case?"

"Yeah I do, what does it have to do with Mr Parke-" Scott yawned, rubbing at his eyes to remove sleep but nah.

"I helped Lydia with it," Stiles said dreading what his friend would say.

"You did what?" Scott said a little louder than he was before.

"I had to, you know-" he began.

"No you didn't," Scott said still feeling sleepy, he will worry about Stiles case tomorrow, right now he needs his sleep.

"Yeah I had to, you know Lydia is our friend," he paused at that, "Okay maybe she's not our friend like that but she's someone and Mr Parker is not a good person, helping her has helped a lot of girls." As Stiles was explaining more, his friend at the end of the line finally succumbed to sleep, resting the phone at his ear while sleeping. " You know it was the right thing to do Scott," Stiles said to his friend , expecting his answer. "Scott?" he said when he didn't answer. 

"Scott are you there," he said before he heard the light snore from the other end. "Shit, now in the morning he will be so angry with me," Stiles cut the call, reaching for his alarm, he set the time before leaning back to the bed. It took a lot of time before he slept because his body was aching all over and he was also thinking about the man and how he called his name. But finally he slept.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Derek still lay on the ground shocked and disoriented by what he saw, but he finally got up to search for the contract when the warning bell rang in his mind that the man might be home anytime soon.

As he searched for it, he instinctively paused for some seconds revising his discovery in his mind, but when he remembers himself he continued with his search.

It didn't take him less than ten minutes to find the contract. The man has put it into a hole he had created for such things in his room ceiling. Derek being an expert in this searched everywhere, the body of the walls, the floor and finally the ceiling, he pulled the stool Stiles has used earlier to the middle of the room, climbing on it, he gently drew back the little hook that was attached to the ceiling that many would have ignore, pulling it back he stuck his head into the ceiling, with the flashlight he had turned on earlier, he search the ceiling before he saw a brand new case which he pulled out of the ceiling. Still standing on top of the stool, he opened the case searching for the specific contract. It didn't take him long before he saw it, he closed the case and kept it back inside the ceiling, then he close the ceiling.

He has climbed down the stool and had placed it at the corner of the room before he headed to the window so he could leave, buy as he was just about to, curiosity caught him, he wanted to know what the boy was doing earlier at the corner of the room. He walked to the corner and climbed the stool there, searching for what the boy had been doing. It didn't take him long to see a very small camera attached to the wall facing the bed. Of course it won't take him long since he uses those type of cameras to spy on people.

He reached his hand to remove it but he paused. The boy was the son of the sheriff and placing a camera at a criminals house must mean that he had meant to help his father, Derek thought, his hand still hanging in the air. 

Not knowing what took over him or why he did it, he removed the camera from where the boy had placed it, he positioned it in a more discreet position, making sure it faced the bed like the boy had wanted. After that he arranged the room(something he had not done before) so the man would not know of their coming hence searching the room and discovering the camera. After the room had been taken care of, he walked to the window, he unhook the boy's rope from where the hook has attached itself, then he rolled the rope around the hook and placed it inside his bag. Then he did what he normally did without hesitation, off he jumped down through the window.

Landing perfectly and gracefully, after all it was just a one storey building which was nothing to him. Then he scaled the wall like it was nothing, probably easy for him to do as it was for you to say FUck you.

Out on the street, be raced seamlessly to where Erica and Boyd were waiting for him inside the Camaro, pulling the door back he stepped into the front seat, he removed the bag he had before pulling the seatbelt on him, after which he looked up to Boyd and Erica. Boyd was just facing the room, chewing a piece of gum slowly as ever. Erica was staring at him wide eyed when he looked back at the back seat, she didn't even bother to shift her eye as she scanned him like a perimeter. After stating at him yo her satisfaction, she leaned back into her seat before asking "Took you some time huh? Did you run into your boytoy again?" 

Ever since the first time, she had been referring to the boy as his boytoy, she said that the only reason Derek did not get the bag was because he was interested in the boy, but Derek said it wasn't true.

"Yes it did take me some time and yes I ran into the boy again," Derek gruffed out as he removed his mask, breathing in fiercely. 

" I hope you got the contract this time or did he-" Erica began.

"Yea, I got the contract and shut up Erica, I'm a little disoriented now," he said as he removed his gloves tossing them at the car headboard.

She smiled when she heard him say disoriented. "So did you finally do it?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Do what? Erica," Derek asked.

"Did you and boytoy finally," she wiggled her body suggestively when Derek turned to look at her.

"No we didn't, why would we do that?" he asked palming his head. " Boyd please can you start this car before I drive it home myself," he said to Boyd. "And please Erica, can you shut up, I'll tell you when we get home."

"I knew it, you did something," Erica said chuckling as Boyd started the ignition, before driving towards home smoothly.

 

* * * * * * * *

" So the boy is Stiles?" Erica said after Derek had explained as she dished them the steak she had made when Derek had gone into his room to change after they had returned. She passed Boyd his plate before reaching into bowl to scoop some for Derek.

" Yes he is," Derek said stretching his hand out to receive his own plate before leaning into his seat. They were in Derek's living room, the choose to eat there even though he had an adjoining dinning.

" Stiles, I would never put it pass that boy," Erica said as she took a seat beside Boyd, her plate in her hand.

Derek moaned as he scooped the first spoon into his mouth, Erica though brash and challenging was a really good cook. The best behind his uncle Peter. "So do you know him?" he asked as he stuffed more spoon into his mouth.

"Yeah, of course I do, I've met him at the mall a couple of times, the boy sure looked edible and inviting," She said, Boyd didn't even flinch, he knew her bark was more than her bite, she can say a lot without actually doing it. "And of course, he's the son of the sheriff and who doesn't know the name Stiles in all of Beacon hills, I'm sure he's the only one that answers that name in the whole of California and probably the whole world."

"Yeah, he is" Derek said not knowing why he paused when Erica said Stiles looked edible to her.

"So what are you gonna do now," Erica asked as she passed her plate to her boyfriend who had finish his and was eying hers.

"I'll go over to his house tomorrow to explain everything to him," Derek said as he kept his empty plate on the table. He is a very fast eater.

" Don't explain anything to him," she said as she gave Boyd a glass of water to drink.

"Why shouldn't I?" Derek asked confused.

"Do you know what you should do, Derek?"

Derek looked at her, trying to figure out what she wanted to say but nah. "No I don't," he finally said.

"You should go to him, make him your friend and finally then make him your assistant, you have been talking about his smart he was for the past few weeks, now is your chance to make him yours." Erica said, her face bright like she just said the smartest thing in the world.

you a "But I just told you that I beat him tonight and my past relationship with him was a no no" Derek said as a matter of fact. The 'make him yours' sounding different to his ear from what Erica had meant.

" Yeah I know that, but he didn't see your face," Erica said. " What do you think he would do if Derek his former enemy finally start treating him nice? he would accept you with open arms and then when he trust you, you then reveal yourself and ask him for a partnership."

"Hmm," Derek said as he saw the good in what Erica just said. "That's a pretty good idea."

"I know," Erica countered. " And also use your words this time." Erica said as she stood to gather the place before heading towards the kitchen to drop them.

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

Scott was waiting for Stiles in front of their school, he had come early before Stiles and he had to wait for him to get their before they'll both head in together, that how they normally did.

He was growing impatient as he waited for Stiles, he had meant to ask Stiles about what he had told him last night, he wasn't sure if he had dreamt their conversation or not. But if he hadn't, then Stiles had a lot of explaining to make because he was sure he heard him say something about 'mask' and 'removed'.

He had waited only for ten minutes or so before he saw the blue jeep that stood out among the other students cars like an albino among blacks. The car was being parked in the school parking lot before Stiles stepped down from it, he saw Scott and waved at him as he slammed his door close.

Oh, wait! It's wasn't a dream, from where Scott was standing, he can see the black eye Stiles told him about, he also noticed the slight bump on Stiles forehead as he came closer. Finally Stiles reached him.

"Hi dude," Stiles said glancing around the school front. He had his school bag swung over his shoulders and his normal attire.

"Hi," Scott said, staring at Stiles' face.

"Hey man, chill, stop staring before you draw everyone's attention to my face," Stiles said, waving his palm in front of Scott's face to make him stop. "It's already bad looking, I don't need another person to remind me of it."

"Please tell me that what I heard you say last night was a dream," Scott said as he swatted Stiles' palm to remove it from his face.

" No, it's real, whatever you heard me say is real," Stiles smiling.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked as they started to head inside their school.

"As I told you before, I had to help Lydia," Stiles said as he swung his left arm over Scott shoulders.

"Okay, did you do it, I hope you did have much problem," Scott asked scanning the school corridor for Allison.

"Yes, I fixed the camera, but also I heard a problem" Stiles said as Scott stopped walking abruptly, "I met that man again"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that you fought him and he gave you a black eye which you're still sporting and other minor injuries," Scott said walking again, " You also said you removed his mask, so who's he? Do you know him?" he turned his head to face his friend.

"Huh?" Stiles said confused, he dropped his arm from Scott's shoulder.

"What dou you mean by 'Huh'," Scott said exasperated, " You told me you removed his mask while you fought him."

Stiles face brightened with understanding, " Oh, I remember telling you that but I said he was the one who removed mine," he said as the reached their lockers, their locker was just beside each other, the had chosen theirs together.

Leaning on the locker, with eyes almost popping out of their socket, "what do you mean by he removed your mask," Scott asked.

"What I meant by he removed my mask is that he removed my mask, as in how you remove you briefs," Stiles said, smiling to ease his friends dread even though his an eyes were tinged with worry.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, "So did he see your face?" he asked tentatively, even though he knew what the answer will be.

"No, he saw my ass," Stiles said like his friend was an idiot, " Of course, he saw my face, he even called my name 'Stiles', I bet he knows me," he opened his locker with his key as he brought out some of his notebooks inside and a small mirror he kept there.

"Stiles, do you know what this mean," Scott asked with a fearful expression in his face, "It means he will find you, and by finding you he will also know I help you," he looked away from Stiles and started away as if he saw an invincible thing coming, "he's going to kill us both," he ran a hand through his forehead and down to his cheek, "I can see it, he's going to kill us, I can't die yet, Stiles, I need to marry Allison first."

Stiles smiled at his friends overdramatic reaction, "he's not going to kill us ,Scott."

"He will, I can see it, he's already given you a black eye," Scott said as he opened his own locker.

" He's not going to kill anyone, in fact he would have killed me if he wanted to when he had me beaten up but he didn't, he was shocked when he saw my face after he removed my mask," Stiles said as he looked at his eye in the mirror, the black eye was evident, then he closed the mirror placing it back inside his locker, then he locked it and leaned on it facing Scott as he ransacked through his own locker, " though I know he will find me later because calling my name seems like he's close to me or he knows me very well."

Scott stopped his ransack and looked over his shoulders, glancing at his fellow students perhaps to know if he can see the person there.

Stiles saw his friend looking around when he said the man knew him, "No, I don't think he's a student here,he's older and by body structure more sexier than anyone here," he said to assure Scott who still looked unsure.

"That's so uhhh, by saying the dude who beat you was sexy," Scott said.

"I can totally see him, I'm not blind" Stiles said.

" It looks like one of your eyes is," Scott joked.

"Mood killer."

Stiles watched as his friend's smile widens, uh the mood killer thing wasn't even that funny he thought, before Scott raised his hand to wave at someone behind him, stiles turned and saw Allison, of course it must be her, he himself waves at her as she waved back.

"Dude please come to my house after school so we can talk more about this," Stiles said as Scott locked his locker fast and with a fast 'See you after school' he ran towards Allison.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend's romantic behaviour before he checked his phone to know the time, he had a good ten minutes before his first class, so he decided to use the time to crosscheck his home work.

He was just heading to an empty room to crosscheck his homework when he was shoved into the wall by someone from behind. He almost fell but he finally regained his balance.

Turning back he saw the Derek Hale of his school, the over pompous idiot that Lydia loved. Jackson was always looking for a chance to make him angry.

He looked at Stiles like he was sorry but Stiles knew better, "Hey Stilinski, did I push you, I'm so sorry, but it must have been your eye that made you not to see and therefore blocking the way," Jackson said sarcastically.

Stiles decided to shut up and go on his way but Jackson dragged him back, " Is that a black eye you got?" he chuckled, " Finally McCall saw the chicken in you and he decided to beat the hell out of you huh?" he said obviously happy for the black eye Stiles had.

Jackson was always insinuating that Scott will one day leave Stiles,that is after he had beat him up.

"Told you no one can afford to be your friend for long," he said drawing closer to Stiles and almost backing him to the wall.

Stiles grinned though he was tensed, very tensed, " For your information, Scott didn't beat me and I got this," he points to his eye, " from a robber who wanted to steal my wallet," he lied, " I also don't need any friend now, though thanks for your kind offer," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Mouthy fag, always trying to steal my girl from me to cover your fag issues," Jackson said, he had always said that Stiles was gay and he had wanted Lydia just to cover up.

Stiles rolls his eyes before he replied, "Number one thing is I ain't gay, and didn't I hear that you once made out with Danny, your friend." 

Jackson pushed him to the wall immediately, grabbing Stiles collar fiercely, he hated it when someone reminded him of the few times he made out with his best friend when the were drunk. But he can't stop it because some of the student had snapped them at the party while they did it and had sent the pics to almost every student.

As Jackson trapped him to the wall, Stiles looked over his shoulders to see if someone could come to his rescue, Scott wasn't there and no one seems to care. 

"Talk again, you bitch, say that again and I will make sure you have not just a black eye but a broken lips before you leave," Jackson said with wide angry eyes.

"Hmm, you-" Stiles started with a racing heart but before he could come up with something, a hand reached for Jackson's shoulder drawing him back lightly. It was Danny. Oh, thank God, Stiles thought.

"Just leave him Jacks, let's go, our class is starting in the next two minutes," Danny said to make Jackson stop.

It work because Jackson withdrew his hands from Stiles collar and took a step back, running his hand through his own hair to straighten it out, he still looked angry but he always listened to his best friend while he can. "Bye Stilinski" he grunted out before he turned and walked past Danny.

Stiles mouthed 'thank you' to Danny who was still looking at him, probably to see if he had gotten hurt.

Danny mouth a 'no problem' before turning to catch up with his friend.

Danny is a good guy, why he's a friend with a douche like Jackson still surprises Stiles. He straightened his cloth like nothing had happened, he had gotten use to Jackson's bullying so he was no longer that shy in front of other students. 

He checked his phone, it was already time for him to go to class so he didn't have to bother himself with the homework so he forwent it. He walked fast to his class, grinning like an idiot so others won't ask him about his eye.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Derek was leaning on the hood of his Camaro, he was in front of Beacon hills high school, he was waiting them to dismiss.

He had taken Erica's advice so he had a good plan on how to spend some quality time with him, he had meant to ask one of the student something Stiles can do very well or something he found intriguing.

He had only waited for eight minutes, before a blonde haired boy came tumbling down towards him, or maybe to the Porsche in front of him.

The boy was just about to open his car door, when Derek held him back, "Hey," Derek said not even smiling as the boy turned back to him.

The boy frowned, "Who the hell are you?" the boy asked, looking full of himself.

"Do you know Stiles?" Derek asked ignoring the boy's question as he stepped back a little so they won't be that close together.

"Everybody in our school does," the boy answered looking annoyed.

"What can he do?" Derek said but corrects himself when he saw the boy's confused face, "I meant what he loved doing."

"How should I know that? How should I know what he loves doing in his stupid time, I'm not as stupid as he is," the boy said, smiling as he did.

Derek didn't know what infuriated him most, he doesn't know if it was the boy's show off , the boy not answering his question or him calling Stiles 'stupid' but the next thing he knew is he was holding the boy tightly on his cloth to his car (Porsche).

"You'll be stupid if you don't answer my damn question in the next fucking second," Derek forced out as he wrung the boy's cloth tightly.

"Who the hell are you and why should I answer you?" the boy asked with fearful eyes, "Leave me alone now! I'm rich, my father's rich, he could ruin your life for just touching me," the boy fearfully bragged, twisting and trying to remove Derek's hand from his cloth but it was futile.

"Is your father richer than the Hales?" Derek asked him.

The boy shut up immediately, shocked as he asked quietly, " Are you a Hale?" By now other student were crowding out.

"Shut up and answer the damn question, what does Stiles do well?" Derek shouted as he lifted the boy a little away from the car and slammed him forcefully on it.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know, we're not that close," the boy spluttered out.

"I do," a voice said behind Derek and he turned immediately to know who it was, frowning.

"Thank God Danny, thank God," the boy Derek was holding cried out when he saw the person who spoke.

"He's good with researching, he the best researcher in our class," the boy answer when he saw Derek's unsmiling and impatient face though he was looking at Derek like he was a piece of meat.

Derek released the boy by throwing him to his forcefully, then he muttered a thank you to the other boy.

As he was about to cross the other boy to reach for his car, the boy's hand reached for him, "You know I could help you with your research or anything else," the boy said smiling with his cute dimples showing.

"No, thank you," Derek gruffed out.

"I can-" the boy began but stopped and removed his hand when Derek looked at him with furiously.

Derek passed him and opened his car door, stepping in, he drove out like he didn't just assault a teenager.

"Wow, he's hot," Danny said as the black Camaro drove out.

"Shut up Danny, do you know him?" Jackson asked as he straightened out his rumpled cloth.

"Yeah, that's Derek Hale a.k.a the hottest guy in beacon hills," Danny answered.

Jackson huffed. 

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Stiles had just returned home from school. It didn't take long before Scott came over. They didn't want to order anything, so Scott decided to make lasagna for the both of them. As they made the food, the discussed the event of last night. 

While they discussed, Scott asked Stiles what he would do if his father discovered his eye to which he told Scott that his father was working a two day double shift to replace a deputy whose wife had just given birth so by the time his father would have noticed, the mark will be gone.

When they finished, they dished it out into their separate plate and headed up to Stiles' room to down it. After the were true, they started playing halo game together. 

"Least I forget, please help me, let's check if the camera has film any suspicious thing yet," Stiles said to Scott when he got bored of playing.

Stiles minimized the game and removed the pads from the laptop before he attached the camera huge USB to it to, and waited for it to load as he pressed some few 'OK', 'Yes', 'Start', and 'Don't show again' before the it started showing.

He and Scott browsed through the film as it showed Mr Parker's empty room before he came inside his room. Stiles forwarded it and stopped when the man stood and started undressing.

"Jesus, that man has a dick the size of a mountain lion," Scott shouted when the man removed his boxers to change into another before he removed a cigarette from his discarded jeans, taking one and lightening it to smoke. After he finished he dropped the butt on the ground and crushed it with his heel, he left the room afterwards. He didn't see to notice the camera to which Stiles thanked God.

Stiles forwarded the film but it showed nothing except the man's empty room for the rest of it film. Stiles looked disappointed. "Maybe he doesn't bring the girls to this room," he said to Scott who already starting to doze.

" Or maybe you should let it film more, like a day or two before you browse through it again to see if you can find any findable," Scott said as he yawned and stretched his arm.

"Go and sleep on the bed," Stiles says when he noticed that Scott was feeling sleepy.

As Scott got up to head for the bed, they heard a knock from downstairs.

"Go sleep, lemme check it, it might be the mail man," Stiles says as he got up from the seat and headed to the door.

As he reached down, the person knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm coming,whoever it is don't break my do- Derek!" he starts as he opens the door, holding it open.

Derek is smiling, all teeth and all, showing his lovely bunny teeth, "Hi Stiles," he says as if he and Stiles were old friends of something like that.

"Hi, but what do you want?" Stiles asked confused and suspicious as to want Derek Hale, as in rich fucking Hale would want in his house, "Oh, is it my Dad you're looking for?" he said still holding the door open and blocking the entrance.

"No, I came for you but please would you let me in first," Derek said still smiling.

The man is handsome, too handsome in his jeans and polo with dark leather jacket but he was evil, pure menace with a face and body of a God, everything is flawless and spotless, Stiles thought as he glances down quickly on his cloth to check his appearance, there's a big stain on his shirt chest, it was from the lasagna sauce. But why should he impress Derek, "Yes, you can come in if you wish," he says as he stepped out of the door for Derek to walk in.

"So hi," Derek says as Stiles closed the door.

"Hi," Stiles forced out sarcastically, still wondering what had bought the devil to his house.

Derek looked at him, he saw the slight bump on Stiles and the black eye which was already fading though it still stood out on the Stiles' fine pale skin, Derek immediately regretted causing it, but it wasn't like he knew the boy is Stiles, "Nice house" he says, not knowing how to begin.

"Yeah, nice house though I'm sure yours is better, much better," Stiles replied harshly.

Derek looks at him, he was aware that the boy didn't like him, not at all, "Did I do something wrong," he asked.

Stiles looks at him like—Seriously before he spoke, "No, you did nothing wrong like always," suddenly he grew very impatient about what Derek wanted with him, "Now tell me Derek, what do you want?" he snapped.

Though Derek was annoyed at how the boy had talked to him, he ignore it, after all he an an ulterior motive, and he had to get it, "Please, my company were having this type of research thing going on," Derek said annoyed with himself, this was actually simple when he said it in his head but now he looked lost, "Do you mind if I ask of your help? I know you're good with those type of research things." Derek lied.

Stiles was confused as to how Derek knew he loved researching, Yes he knew that his Dad and Talia Hale were friends and she used to bring Derek and his siblings over when she had a meeting or something of that sort with the Sheriff when the were younger but Derek himself used that opportunity to bully Stiles and Scott. But there's nothing wrong with helping out an old frenemy especially if his company needs it. "So what do you want me to research on?" he asked, now aware that they had been standing there for a while.

"Uhmmm, Werewolves, their history and all," Derek said, caught off guard, he had not thought of what he would have asked Stiles to research for him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, he honestly do not know what their company had to do with werewolves, he knew they had many companies both in and out of Beacon hills but he didn't associate any of them with werewolves or something of that like.

"Uhmm, we want to use something about werewolves for some of our soaps advertisements," Derek said when he sees the doubt in Stiles' eye, "You know? A werewolves turning human when the take a bath with the soap, it's going to be a short advertisement film."

"Okay, come up," Stiles says still looking unsure.

He walked pass Derek, heading to the stair as Derek followed behind.

As they climbed up, Derek stared at Stiles ass. Wow he had a great fuckable ass, when had Stiles developed to be this good looking, Derek thought.

He was still lost in his thought before he realized that they were already in the boy's room and he was talking to him. "What did you say," he says when he realized Stiles had been talking to him.

Stiles frowned at Derek's misbehaviour, "I said this is my room, a normal teenagers room, not what you expected but yeah, its my room," he repeated.

Derek looked around the room which was untidy but normal for a teenager like Stiles. He stopped looking around when he saw a figure sleeping on Stiles' bed. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Uh? Oh! that's Scott, you remember him?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, if course I do," Derek answered, he remembers him, who didn't? Everyone remembers the other rascal who worked with the son of the Sheriff, "Is he your boyfriend now?" Derek asked, he didn't know why he did but he wanted to know.

"No, of course not, we ain't gays," Stiles says, smiling as he looked at hi/p/ps friends sleeping form. " He's got a girlfriend."

"Do–," he wanted to ask if Stiles is in a relationship, "Uhmm Let's get on with the research," he says instead.

"Yeah, come sit beside me," Stiles says as he sat on the chair facing his laptop.

He saw that the film he and Scott were browsing through earlier was still running, so be paused and minimized it out of the screen hastily before Derek will notice, but he didn't think that Derek would've noticed anything wring since it was just showing a room.

Derek eyes caught the film showing on Stiles' laptop as he sat on the other chair beside him. He knew immediately that it was filming Mr Parker's room. Derek smiled at the boy's act to remove the film.

"This will take some time but yeah," Stiles says as he opened his Opera mini, typing 'History if werewolves' on Google search there.

The screen showed different site and there own version of werewolves history, Stiles clicked on the first, it was short, nothing really important, then he went back and clicked on the third site which was extremely long. He poured himself into the research, constantly copying or screenshot a portion he deemed really important. 

Stiles felt really anxious and uneasy to be researching with Derek near him, he consistently fidgeted or twitch nervously when Derek said something like 'Copy that', 'Go back to the previous page'. He was mostly disturbed with how comfortable Derek seemed to be, as if he and Stiles were like this always.

Derek himself found that he loved how Stiles researched, though he faked some act to seem like he was really interested, he started getting interested. He loved the way the boy bit his nails when he came across a big thing on the history or how his eyes widens almost comically when he sees something like mating or knotting that he rather not see.

Derek also noticed how rigid and uncomfortable Stiles looked, he saw Stiles constant glances at him, he honestly didn't know what had caused it, he knew he use to come over to the Stilinski house but he was only distant to Stiles and his friend Scott.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Derek asks out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Stiles turned his face away from the laptop screen to look at Derek completely. He didn't seem to understand what Derek had said.

"I said, Do I make you uncomfortable?" Derek asks as his eyes flits up to meet Stiles', "You know I can leave if I do."

"No," Stiles lies, then he paused and considers, he was still kinda surprise at Derek's sudden question, "Yes, yeas you do make me uncomfortable," he admits, "But you don't have to leave, this is almost over," Stiles says pointing at screen.

"Okay, I guess I should say thanks," Derek says, sarcastically.

Stiles pointedly ignores him and face the screen again. clicking and copying.

"Give me your phone," Stiles says after a while, not even looking at Derek as he did.

Derek didn't do anything, he wasn't sure the boy was speaking to him.

Stiles turn to look at Derek, "Give me your phone," he says , frowning and his marked eyes giving him a weird look that almost had Derek laughing –if he wasn't the one that caused it.

"Why?" Derek asks, he didn't know why Stiles need his phone.

"I'm through with this," Stiles says tapping the laptop to indicate that he had finish with his research, "So you should give me your phone so I can connect it to the laptop, then transfer it to your mobile," he clarifies.

"Oh, I totally forgot, my battery is down," Derek lies.

"That's not a problem, bring it here, if I connect to to the laptop, it will start charging," Stiles says, reaching for the desk drawer to search for his charger USB.

Derek gets up abruptly from the seat, he glances at the watch on his wrist, then he sighs, " Damn, I totally forgot that I had a meeting with some of our client," Derek lies again, he's looking for another chance to come back to Stiles' and since he lied that his phone is off, he will be back tomorrow or next to transfer Stiles' findings to his phone, " I have to go now, I'm so sorry, but can I come back later to transfer them to my phone?" 

"Yeah," Stiles says, he was kinda fuzzed at Derek's sudden attitude but he decided to ignore it since it isn't his problem. "We can have it transferred to your phone later," he says as he saved his search and offed the laptop before pressing its lid close. Then he stood from his own chair, stretch out his hands and popped his bone.

"Let me see you out," Stiles says with a yawn as he covers his mouth with his hand.

Derek just nodded, he turned and walked to Stiles' door, opening himself and stepping out, he climbed down the stairs and waited by the front door for Stiles before the boy himself came down.

Stiles reached to open the door so Derek could 'leave', he is already so uncomfortable with him at his side. When Derek crossed, he was about to shut the door when he (Derek) suddenly turned, smiling as he says " Thank you Stiles."

"Thank you too," Stiles replied, as he was just about to close the door, when Derek cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhmm, goodbye Stiles," he says.

"Goodbye," Stiles says, shutting the door immediately in Derek's face to prevent him from speaking. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with that guy he thought as he climbed up to his room.

"Yes," Derek thought as he fist bumped the air, his plan – Erica's plan is working perfectly.

He headed to his car, opened the door, entered and started the ignition, then he drove out.

Stiles reached up and and jumped on the bed– on top of Scott.

"Get off of me, you idiot," Scott says as he jerked up immediately at Stiles weight and movement on him.

"Get up, you frumpy monster, you've been sleeping for hours," Stiles says reaching out to tickle Scott to wake.

"Leave me, I still want to sleep," Scott says, trying to push Stiles off of him, and at the same time trying to burrow deeper into the blanket.

"You know while you were sleeping like a grumpy old cat, Derek came over," Stiles says giving up on trying to wake Scott.

"You're lyin-" Scott yawned the rest.

"Actually I'm not," Stiles says, getting off Scott and laying beside Scott on the small bed. "He was here."

Scott jerked up immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short and no real action but the next chapters will be hotter than this. Also remember the haven't met on the scene of stealing the Bokala, that's coming very soon.


	6. Emotions and Discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting since but I had to study for my exams.

Kpum -- Kpum -- Kpum

Stiles puffs out angrily.

Kpum -- Kpum -- Kpum

"Fucking Christ," Stiles mutters, frowning as he paused the porn he had been watching and reached for one of his dirty shirts that was lying near his desk and wiped the lube from his hand and dick, then he removed the ear piece from his ear and from where it connected to the laptop. "Damn it."

He had had a really bad day at school today, coupled with Jackson being well -Jackson, Danny disturbing him constantly with - "Dude, do you know Derek Hale?" " Is he a friend of yours?" and Scott Allisonollogy promblem. Yes, let's not forget Mr Harris, maybe one of these days, those chemical acids he uses in their practicals will pour on his stupid mouth that he uses for -"Stilinski, you're up for detention after school." 

He had just started his Stiles times after returning from school upon his detention expiry to ease some tension away, to release all the bad feelings he had at school today through mastu- Stiles times and he was already half way through it before the devil came knocking at his door.

"I'm going to kill whoever that's on that door if he/she doesn't have an important reason for knocking," Stiles thought as he got up from the chair facing his laptop and desk, close off the laptop and propelled himself to the door, opening it and descending down the stairs to see this unwanted visitor - a very seriously unwanted visitor.

Opening the out door, he was met with no other but Derek hale, smiling like a kid who had just seen Santa's horse sleigh. He was clad in his usually bad boy attire, you know? the leather jacket, tight jeans and all that did little or nothing to hide his very manly physique and handsomeness.

"Hi," Derek says, smiling. Both of his hands were stuffed into the pocket if his jacket.

"Hi," Stiles replied, frowning. The reason for Derek's smile, Stiles isn't the bit interested, he just wanted to get this over with and head back to his Sweet Lord Stiles Time.

"Uhmm," Derek clears his throat, " Do you mind-" 

"Mind what?" Stiles asks, impatient, his hands shaking a little because of his over excitement to head back inside to continue with what he left.

"Do you mind if I copy the research to my phone now," Derek answer, his smile faltering a little at Stiles actions and how he's fidgeting like he had something important he was doing up inside. Reinforcing his smile, he continues, "You know I had to leave for a meeting yesterday so I came to have it transferred now so can I come in?"

Here we go again, interrupted Stiles times 102, Stiles thought as he shifted away from the door, opening it open as he says amidst his unsmiling face, "Yes, you can come in?" he says.

Derek walked inside, as Stiles breathes him in. Wow the guy is not only handsome but he also smells really nice, really nice. The smell of the deodorant he uses on himself has Stiles really intrigued, he wishes he could just shove his face-- Stop you're not fascinated by manly smells cause you ain't gay, Stiles thought, placing his left hand on his chest as he locked the door.

Turning around, he was surprised that Derek was already climbing up the stair. Stiles ran up to meet him. Derek reached Stiles room door in the hallway, pulled it open and stepped inside leaving it open for Stiles himself to enter.

The room is a serious mess. Dirty shirt, pants and lying everywhere and anywhere, paper and snack wraps lying around everywhere. The boy is lazy, Derek thought to himself.

Stiles is behind him immediately, closing the door and sighing, "Its a normal teenagers room, " Welcome to a normal teenagers room," he says like he didn't care if Derek found the room filthy.

"No, this is not a normal teenagers room," Derek spoke immediately, making Stiles to look him directly in the eye, "This is a lazy teenagers room."

Stiles eyes widens a little, "Did you just call me 'lazy'?" he walks pass Derek to be in front of him, then turns to face him, "Did you?"

"I did," Derek pause to think about it, coming inside the house, everywhere is clean and spotless and the Sheriff only had one son, that means that it is Stiles who kept the place clean and nice, but in his own private room, he just didn't care how it looks, maybe because he didn't have much friends or it is the same person who group of people that visits him, so the know him inside out, "not."

Stiles seems to mellow,"You'd better not, " he says.

Derek immediately starts to laugh, a high pitch sound that is so beautiful to hear. Stiles stood staring at him, eyes shining and unblinking like an owl's.

"So, what's funny," Stiles asks Derek, frowning.

"Aww, my bad," Derek says, wiping his eyes and regaining his graceful composure, "You were so bottled up when I called you lazy and seemed to relax when I didn't."

Although Stiles didn't really see anything funny about that, the way Derek laughed made him smile. The two stood facing each other and grinning like idiots as they stared right into each others eyes.

When Stiles realize what they were doing and how weird it was, he awkwardly cleared his throat and gesture to the table where his laptop lays, "We should go and transfer those to your phone," he says as he walks over to the table and sits on one of the two chairs facing it.

He must have subconsciously done it or he must have forgotten that he put his video on auto play, as he sat and opened his laptop, and typed his password, filthy words started sounding out of the laptop as the video play.

\---Yes, fuck me, yeah, uhhh, oh , pound my pussy, slam that hole, God, love  
your thick dick--- the girl on the video moaned and screamed as the man fucked her in a very strange position.

As soon as Stiles heard the sound, he immediately tried to pause and remove the video before Derek will notice, which he already did, he ended up knocking the lube which was still open on the table down, and it fell and splattered on the floor, before he clumsily paused the porn but not before knocking down his calculator and study touch that lay beside the laptop down as well.

"I'm sorry, that's not what you think," Stiles says as he made to pick up the fallen items, he was very very embarrassed, his cheek and the tip of his ear turn pink as he muttered and apologized for his clumsily. Now Derek will know that he had been masturbating in his room with a porn of a girl being fucked with a dick the size of an elephant trunk.

"It's actually what I think it is," Derek says as he pushes the empty chair besides Stiles' and sits on it, " And I think its porn."

"Yeah," Stiles says vaguely, not meeting Derek's eye.

"You know, everyone watches porn," Derek says when he saw how very embarrassed and tensed Stiles was. " I do too, every time."

"You do?" Stiles asked, his eyes finally flitting up to meet Derek's. Eyes clearly curious and intrigued.

"Of course I do," Derek says, smiling at Stiles.

"So what do you like wat-" Stiles stopped himself as he realized what he was asking Derek, red creeps to his cheek again. "I'm sorry for asking that."

"No, don't be," Derek says as he figures out what Stiles was trying to ask him, "I watch hot male ass get fucked by dicks," he added, he didn't know why he felt like he should tell Stiles that. Derek had had sex with a few men in his life but he prefers the female gender and whenever he watches porn, the few times he did, it was a man to woman porn. But he knew he was fascinated with the Sheriff's boy so he lied to make the boy comfortable where he was though he was not sure if the Stiles gay because of the porn that showed up in his laptop.

"Uhmm, we should transfer those files to your phone," Stiles says. it felt awkward to him knowing that Derek is into gays, he had never imagined Derek as one, he normally visualized Derek as a high profiled womanizer because you know? the money, handsomeness and deep rooted ego.

"Yeah, we should," Derek says, smirking as he sees that Stiles was avoiding his eyes at his false revelation.

"Uhh, give me your phone and we will be done in three minutes."

Derek reached into his jacket and pulls out his mobile and hands it yo Stiles without a word, then he leaned back on the chair, pulling his two hands up and balancing his head on then, watching Stiles.

Of course an iPhone, Stiles thought as he collected the phone from Derek, what had he expected from a rich boy if not an expensive stuff. He pulls his desk drawer open and combs around for his USB, when he finds it, he connected it to his laptop and to Derek's phone, then went to his laptop memory and started to transfer those researches that he screenshot and copied go Derek's phone.

He focused on the transfer, making sure that it was only Derek research that he had transferred to his phone so he won't mistakenly send his own personal files and data to Derek's phone.

Stiles being busy and 100% focused, gave Derek the chance to study him careful as he himself sat beside Stiles. The boy was actually very attractive, not expecting anyone, he's wearing only a sleeveless shirt and a short which made some part of his body that he had normally bandaged exposed.

Derek watched as long slender finger that could have passed easily as a woman's skated on the keyboards, eyed the boy's fingers and up to his pale slender arms, then to his face, which had three moles that ran from his neck to the corner of his very plump pink lips that were pursed as the boy concentrated in what he was doing, Derek wondered how it will feel to taste the boy's lips with his, if it will feel as soft as it looks. Next his eyes landed on the boy's nose, that was slightly upturned that instead of making him look bad made him look cute, in fact Stiles would have been an extremely attractive lady if he were to be a woman, now as he watched the Stiles careful, he knew why Erica is always talking about the boy and how edible and good looking he was. Derek knew then that he liked the boy, he liked Stiles.

As he watched Stiles, he felt his dick twitch in his pants, he stood up abruptly because he knew it was only a matter of time before it will be erect if he were to stay him watching Stiles, he can't bear to have an erection in front of the boy.

"Hasn't the transfer finished?" Derek asks as he stood, removing his jacket and tying it around his waist to cover his fast growing bulge, "It's hot in here and I have something I need to do at work now," he lies.

"Uhmm," Stiles says as he watched the file read - Transferring 8/9 and then to 9/9, "Done, it has been transferred completely," he says as he unplugs the USB from the phone and hands the phone over to Derek.

"Thank you very much Stiles," Derek says as he pocketed his phone, and glances down to check his trouser, luckily the jacket had his junk covered, "I'll be going now."

"No problem, dude, just a Stilinski favour," Stiles says he he stood up from this chair so he would see Derek to the door.

Climbing up to his room after Derek has gone, Stiles closed his door and heads to his laptop, having already lose interest for Stiles times, he decided to check the camera USB flash, he opens his drawer and brings it out and connected to his laptop, waiting for it to load as he leaned back on his seat.

"Shit, how in the hell am I going to watch all these," Stiles complains to himself as he sees as it loads to reveal eleven video recordings that which when added together might have amounted to a eighteen hours film, Stiles was deeply worried on how he was going to watch an eighteen hours film records on Mr Parker's then an idea came to him.

He decides to leave those records that filmed the house during the afternoon and morning to those ones that were filmed at night, he figure that if the man was to have corny sex with underage girls, he would do it during the night times.

He scrolled the laptop arrow and played a recording that loaded during 8:12 PM. It started playing, showing Mr Parker's bedroom, it was a one hour forty minutes recording and luckily the light were on.

Stiles watched the recordings silently for a good three minutes before he decided that it was boring so he clicked on the fast forward arrow and held on it to browse through the video fast.

As the video moved forward fast, something caught his eye, Stiles heart jumped a little because he knew what he had seen even though it had be forwarded fast, so he clicked on the backwards arrow and slowly went back to the video, then he paused the video on where it showed Mr Parker's fucking a teenage girl that was barely fifteen or sixteen that he had blindfolded and chained to his bed.

Stiles played the film and watch as Mr Parker fucked the girl recklessly as she cried and begged him to stop, he seems to love how the girl was crying as he smiled when she cried too loud, he smacked the girl heavily on her ass, making her squirm to get away but it was futile.

"Oh my God, I can't watch anymore," Stiles says as he forwarded the video when he deemed it too abusive for his liking, he stop at where Mr parker was now wearing a short, holding a glass of whiskey as he addressed the girl that lay on the bed looking battered, bruised and definitely looked raped but her blindfold has been removed. Stiles watched as the man threaten to kill the girl if she should say about it, telling her it was easy for him to get her for this and how it would be easier for him to kill her if she talks.

Stiles did not know if he should feel relieved or angry, relieved because the video will make sure the man rots in prison or angry because of what the girl has undergone in the man's hand.

Stiles brings the video to an app that cuts videos and cuts the place where Mr parker and a man led the girl into the room and where he was threatening her, this reduced it to a twenty-five minutes video. He searches his drawer again and fishes out a memory card he had bought earlier at the mall for this occasion, he slots the memory card into his laptop and sends the video to the empty memory card, when it showed transfer done, he removes it and placed it inside a brown envelope, then he picks out a paper and writes with his left hand so it will be crooked but readable..

\- To Lydia Martin; a child molestation video evidence on Mr Parker. -

He folds the note and also placed it into the envelope. Stiles is happy that he had gotten what he wanted, what Mr Whittemore will use and he just knew how to get it to Lydia without her knowing it's him.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

Derek looked sideways to both side of the road, to see if there was anyone watching as he marched steadily to the black car on the other side of the road holding a small portfolio, he had his hooded head down as he crossed the road.

As he reached the car, he opened the door without hesitation and climbed into it, locked the door before he faced the man sitting on the driver seat.

" So did you get it," the man, James asks, still looking forward on the road.

Derek handed him the portfolio silently and James opened it, nodding as he flipped through the contract Derek had stolen from Mr Parker.

"Yes, this is it," James says as he closed the contract and placed it back into the portfolio, "That's a very good job."

"And my money?" Derek asks, pointedly ignoring the mans good job praises.

The man chuckles then reaches for the back seat and pulls out a suitcase and dropped it on Derek's lap. Derek opens it and nods at the crisp bundles of money inside it before he closes it without a word.

"So, what's with the Bokala case, why haven't you gotten it," James asks, when he saw that Derek was contented and impressed that he got his own part of the deal; the money.

"It hasn't been transferred to Beacon hills museum," Derek says as he unlocks the car door, "My sources say it will be here by next weekend," he added as he climbed out with the suitcase.

"And Derek?" James says.

Derek paused as h stood outside holding the door, waiting for what the man had to tell him.

"Make sure you get it,"

Derek slammed the door and turns to walk off across to the other side of the road, before he had reached the other side, the car was already at the end of the road with full speed.

 

* * * * * * * *

Lydia opened her locker to bring out her crimson lipstick that she always kept there, she wants to fix her make up.

As she opens it, she was shocked to see a brown envelope that lay there on one side of her locker. Knowing that it wasn't hers, 'cause she'd remember if it were, she swings the locker door back to check the key, it was still perfect, not broken or anything and she had just used her keys to open it, so she figured that the person who kept it there must have found a clever way to do it without breaking the lock.

She hesitantly reached for the envelope , dreading what it might contain. She reaches it and clutches it to her, eying it suspiciously as if it will explode or it will turn into something else, something frightening. She opens it slowly and turns it down so the thing inside it will fall out, then sigh in relief when what fell was just a memory card and a piece of paper that floated down lazily. She's stoops low to pick both up, she saw the message that the note contain as she held the memory card in her left palm.

She narrows her eyes as she brought the note closer to her face to read it, the writing was crooked and small like a small child's but she finally made out what it contained,

\- To Lydia Martin; a child molestation video evidence on Mr Parker. -

She smiled at that, and crumpled the note and stuffed it into her purse with the memory card.

The Whittemores will be happy for those, Lydia thought as she apply the deep crimson lipstick, holding a mirror on her right hand, she smacks her lips together to even out the lipstick, when she was satisfied shethen twisted the stick so it would roll back inside, covered it and placed it back inside the locker with the mirror.

She smiled at the memory of the person who must have kept it there. There was only one person that she told about the Whittemore case, and that person must be a student in their school because of the easy access and how he dropped it inside her locker instead of her house. 

She is smart, so it wasn't hard to figure out who, she just knew who it was.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

"Oh my God, this is so bad," Scott says as he scrunches his face disgustingly, watching Mr Parker on Stiles laptop.

"Yeah, it is," Stiles says from where he lay on his bed, stuffing curly fries into his mouth as his left hand held the bag. "You're even watching it, I couldn't bring myself to."

"So you copied some of it and sent it to Lydia?" Scotts asks, pausing the film and turning around to face Stiles.

Stiles just nods to him because his mouth was full.

"Why?" Scott asks, confused, "Why didn't you just send it to the police?"

Stiles swallowed carefully before he answered, "The police weren't the ones that needed it but Mr Whittemore, not that the police department won't do anything to him if they had the video but Mr Whittemore is already on the case, and as we all know, he's very capable with what he does.

" I sent it to Lydia because she is Jackson 'Whittemore's' girlfriend and who will make it reach Mr Whittemore without them knowing I was the one that sent it? You know, breaking in and entering someone's house is a serious case even if you did it for the evidence. I chose to give it to Lydia because as Jackson's girlfriend, she has easier access to their house. If it reaches Mr Whittemore, he would know how to turn how they got the evidence well, maybe a few lies from him will do it." Stiles says as he fishes into the bag and shoves curly fries into his mouth.

"Yeah, very clever," Scott says as understood Stiles point, "So clever."

"Yeah, that's me," Stiles says even though his mouth is full with fries.

"So you brought curly fries and you didn't offer me some," Scotts says, teasing his friend.

"So Scott but I don't bro with my curly fries," Stiles says grinning.

Scott didn't find it offensive or anything of such sort, he knew how much his best friend loved the fries so whenever they go out to eat something, he doesn't bother to beg Stiles for it.

He was just about to reach out for Stiles and force one or two curly fries out of his hand when the heard the knock, just three loud raps.

"Uh, Who is it?" Scott asks Stiles.

"I'm not expecting anyone, it might be Allison, maybe she knew you were here," Stiles says as he keeps the curly fries and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"No it can't be, she said she's having some girl time with Lydia so she would be busy today," Scott says, turning on his seat to face the laptop again.

"Well, lemme go check, just make sure you remove that video and close the laptop," Stiles says already reaching the door.

"Okay,"

Already at the bottom of the stairs, the knock came again, insistent and impatient, so Stiles quickly reached the door and opened it.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here Derek?" Stiles asks, not hi-ing back or anything, frowning as he asks.

"I just want you to research some-" Derek began but Stiles himself didn't allow him to finish.

"The last time I checked, you didn't employ me as your personal researcher," Stiles says, angry that Derek was always disturbing him this few days, "So you should leave me the hell alone and go to other people for that, after all it's not like you people don't have researchers in your companies."

"I'm sorry if you felt that way, it's just that you know how to do it well," Derek says, eyes wide so he will look pitiful to Stiles. Stiles really knew how to research and bring out information that would be hard for other people to, but it was not like Derek had any important thing to research that his company workers can not do, be just wanted to spend some time with the boy as Erica instructed though he himself has come to like it, very much.

"You know, I can pay you for it, maybe thirty to forty dollars per research," Derek says.

Stiles eyes widens skeptical, "Well, that's some serious business," he says after he considers it.

"So, are you on it," Derek asks him.

"Yeah, I am," Stiles says, opening the door wider, "come in."

Stiles and Derek climbed up together after Stiles had locked the door. When they opened the door and swept in, Scott was already facing the door with a look of shock as he saw who was behind his best friend.

"Derek Hale? Stiles it's Derek," Scott says baffled as to why Derek Hale would be visiting Stiles.

"Yeah I saw that," Stiles moves to sit on one of the chairs facing his table and laptop, "So, Derek meet Scott, Scott meet Derek," he says not even turning to look at both.

"Hi," Scott says to Derek, getting up from the other sit.

"Hi," Derek says gruffly. Why was the boy looking at him like an idiot?

"Uhmm, Stiles I will have to go see Allison," Scott began, slipping his feet into his shies that lay at the foot of Stiles' bed.

Stiles turned immediately at that, "But you just told me moments ago that Allison was with Lydia," he asks Scott who was already on his feet.

"Uhmm, she called me to come over when you went down," Scott lies, he just wanted to be away from Derek. He felt so awkward and uncomfortable with him.

"Okay, just make sure you lock the door when you leave," Stiles says, turning to uncover his laptop, pressing the power button and typing his password in.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school," Scott says as he open the door to the room, step out and closed it behind him, before trotting down the stairs, to the door and off the road.

"So, how have you been since," Derek asks Stiles as he sat on the chair Scott has just left, it felt a little warm because of body heat. He was haooy that Scott had decided to go, he had wanted to be alone with Stiles.

"Fine," Stiles snaps, "Just tell me what you want me to search for yo," he says.

"Search on top cosmetic companies and what should be done if the want to fare better."

 

* * * * * * * *

Lydia placed the new envelope near Mr Whittemore's door when she visited her boyfriend and had found the perfect opportunity to drop it without being noticed.

She had changed the envelope and cleaned the memory card wearing gloves so that no fingerprints will be found on it, she had also left a note of her own which she wrote wearing gloves and using her right hand so her handwriting will be crooked. On it she wrote:

\- To Mr Whittemore; This has been found and documented to you by a friend who wishes that you make this man rot in prison. The memory card inside this envelope contains a video footage of Mr Parker molesting a fifteen years old girl. - 

She had cried her eyes out while she watched the video earlier having slotted it into her laptop to check it out. So she no one ounce of regret as she filed it away for Mr Whittemore.

"Babe!" Jackson called her from his bedroom as she was still standing in front of Mr Whittemore's door.

"Yes, I'm at the kitchen getting a drink, I'm coming," Lydia lies as she marched steadily to Jackson's bedroom.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

"So, I've had it all transferred," Stiles says as he handed Derek phone back to him, unplugging the USB and throwing it inside his drawer before he covered his laptop, "So the money,please," he place his palm towards Derek not even turning to face him.

"Uhmm, thank you," Derek says as he pocketed his phone and brings out his wallet, opening it he brings out a was of money, not even counting he places it on Stiles palm.

Stiles scrunches the papers and drops it into his drawer, he'll count it later.

Derek stands and ran a hand over his hair, "Uhm, Stiles?" he began.

"Yes," Stiles looked up to the incredible attractive man whose eyebrows seems to have a language of their own.

"My best friend is having his birthday party on Friday, I want you to come, will you," Derek asks dreading how Stiles would react because he always seems to throw him off. He had just lied now about the birthday because it was neither Erica's birthday nor Boyd, in fact there was no party at all, he had just said it so stiles would come to his house, it was the only thing that came to his mind and now if Stiles agrees, he will have to plan for a party, a fake party.

"Uhmm, will there be cupcakes?" Stiles asks, feeling hot allover at the way Derek was looking at him, maybe he was open to gays, he'll have to find out for himself.

"Yeah, there will be," Derek answers, smiling.

"And booze?"

"You are not old enough for alcohol and beer yet but I'm sure there'll be," Derek answers him.

Stiles rolls his eyes at that, "I'll be there. Am I allowed to bring my friends over?" he asks.

"Sure, no problem," Derek answers though he would want some time alone with the smart boy, maybe they will find themselves alone later.

Stiles opens a book and tears out a piece, scribbling his number on it and handing it to Derek, "That's my number, text me the address," he says.

"Yeah, I will," Derek says as he places it inside his jacket.

"Well, lemme see you out," Stiles says as he stood and walked over to the door with Derek behind him.

* * * * * * *

Entering back into his room after Derek had left in his Camaro, Stiles headed to the drawer to count the money.

It was fifty- two dollars in total, Derek had given him more than necessary. He places the money back into the drawer. He made to head over to his bed for some rest when an idea hit him.

He turned on his laptop, switched on his WiFi and entered into his Google search and typed - Gay porn videos.

The thing whirled around for a little time before showing many search result, Stiles click on the first one, it revealed hundred if gay movies, he plugged his earpiece to the laptop and selected one of the videos, it started playing, two twinks fucked by a heavily muscled guy, Stiles liked what he saw, it was good because his dick started hardening.

He reached for the bottle of lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make sure to post the next chapter soon enough. Thanks.


	7. Bokala's bad romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know for you but this is the chapter I love most  
> Note that spys like using tranquilizer guns more than bullets in real life.

Mr Whittemore has just returned from a meeting with one of his client, the father of the child molested by Mr Parker, it was indeed a stressful meeting, with the father shouting and yelling at him as if it was his fault that they haven't found an evidence or proof that will ensure that the man responsible for his daughter's rape will spend the rest of his life in prison, well it was kind of his fault because as a respected lawyer, he should have found a perfect solution to this problem like he always does but this time, this time the man he's looking into seems to be really smart and difficult. He finally managed to end the meeting by promising the man that by the next time they will meet, he would have found something though within himself he knew it was almost a lost cause, the man himself agreed but not without reminding him that he was paying him a huge amount of money for him to represent them on this case.

He was still in the hall approaching his bedroom door, his hands already reaching up to loose his tie, it was almost strangling him because he has been wearing it all day. Being a respected lawyer, it was almost a taboo for him to remove it for even a little while at work. He then reached to remove his coat, because the sweat and heat is his body almost had him sure that he will combust within a few seconds, removing the coat he held it in his left hand with the tie while his other hand held his briefcase.

When he reached his door, he raised his legs up a little, placed his suitcase on his laps while bending a little to open it so he could bring out his door key. Being a lawyer, he kept some confidential files and document in his room that he wouldn't want his son's friends seeing if they decided to snoop around, so he always made sure his bedroom is locked before going out.

Searching around inside the out bag on his suitcase, the keys slipped out and fell to the ground,and bending down to pick it up, he saw a brown envelope that caught his eyes, he picked it up along with his keys, He turn the envelope front and back but nothing was written on either side but by the feel of it, he knew it contained something. He cautiously opened the envelope, reaching in to retrieved a note from it and what it contained read -

\- To Mr Whittemore; This has been found and documented to you by a friend who wishes that you make this man rot in prison. The memory card inside this envelope contains a video footage of Mr Parker molesting a fifteen years old girl. -

His heart was almost slamming out of his chest by the time he was through. 'Did someone break in to drop this?' 'Who dropped the note?' 'How did the person know his own door?', these were the questions that raced through his heart as the his hands were shaking like a palm frond in heavy wind.

Gathering courage and composing himself, he yelled for Jackson.

'Son!" he shouted across to the room at the beginning of the hallway. 

"Son?" he repeated after waiting for a few seconds without hearing any answer. "Jackson!" he calls, now a little infuriated.

The door at the beginning open and Jackson stepped out of the room, his hair unruly and unkempt with no definite style to it, he walked as one who was being being pushed and forced to walk. It was quite obvious he had been sleeping. He walked over to his father, swaying and missing a few steps.

"What's it, Dad?" Jackson asks frowning and rubbing at his eyes. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Son, did you see anybody come in to drop this here?" Mr Whittemore asks, waving the envelope in front of him.

"No, I didn't," Jackson answers, yawning and already turning to go back.

"Wait there mister! Who visited you here today?" Mr Whittemore persisted, not minding Jackson's off attitude, they were all used to it by now.

"No one visited me here today, Dad" he answered, stopping mid-step. "Oh, only Lydia," he adds after a moment, his brain was still fuzzy from sleep. "What does the envelope contain?"

"Nothing important, just wanted to know who dropped it?" Mr Whittemore answers immediately, not losing a beat, he didn't want to tell his son before he himself will start fretting.

"Well, maybe it fell out of your suitcase, and now you've woken me up for nothing," Jackson grumbled, continuing with his walk, not even caring if his father has asked him all he wanted to. Right now, the most important thing was for him to get his sleep.

Perhaps Jackson is right, Mr Whittemore thought as his son walked away, it might have fallen with the key when he opened it. He tipped the envelope and a small memory card fell into his palm. 

He was going to check if what the person wrote in the note was true, if yes, then the man was done for. Though he was still suspicious, he managed a little smile as he fitted his key in the door lock, turning it a little and pushing the door open as Jackson slammed his own door close across the hall.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

+258014701, 6:30 PM : Hi.

Me, 6:35 PM : Hi, but who's this?

+258014701, 6:32 PM : it's me, Derek. I just wanted to text you the address.

Me, 6:32 PM : I'm so sorry, but you know you didn't give me your number, so I didn't know it was you, lemme save it now. If you want me to.

+258014701, 6:34 PM : You totally should. 

Stiles withdrew from the inbox, and saved the number as 'Derek' in his phone.

Derek, 6:39 PM : So the party venue is at No 2 phoenix street. Tomorrow being Friday by 5:00 PM. I still hope you're coming.

Me, 6:41 PM: Yeah, I am. I'm I still allowed to bring my friends over.

Derek, 6:42 PM : Yeah, you're still allowed. I also made them promise to make cupcakes and pancakes too like you wanted, though I'm still not sure about the booze.

Me, 6:45 PM : Nah, don't worry about the booze now, I just hope the cakes will be really tasty. Sure your friend won't regret having us over because I seriously eat way too much.

Derek, 6:47 PM : No, I'm sure he won't, and I know the cakes will be delicious.

Me, 6:49 PM : Okay, expect me later. I have to go now.

Stiles didn't wait for Derek to reply, he pressed the power button, making the phone daydream. Then he reversed on the seat, facing Scott who was lying on his own bed. He had came over to study with Scott but they both decided to do it later.

"Hey Scotty," Stiles says, watching as his friend was smiling into his phone, maybe he received a text from Allison, of course.

Scott didn't answer him, pointedly ignoring Stiles and continuing with his text to Allison.

"Hey!" Stiles threw a pen he picked from Scott's table at him, he smiles as his friend jerked up at the pen's contact with his body, "Listen to me when I'm talking." 

Scott frowns at him when he noticed that Stiles was the one who threw the thing, "What's it?" he asks, frowning. it was quite obvious that he wanted to return back to his texting.

"A rich friend of mine is having her birthday party and she invited us," Stiles says, looking at Scott still frowning face, "I meant she invited me, but I've been telling her about you since and she wanted to meet you too," Stiles clarifies. 

He had not wanted to tell Scott it was Derek because if he did, he was almost certainly sure that his best friend will not agree, and he had already promised Derek that he would come, he was a man of his word and it will be awkward if he were to tell Derek he wouldn't come again if Scott said he wasn't coming. He didn't want to go there alone. And he didn't want Scott to guess it was Derek so he used a 'She'.

"So, who is this your friend, and where is this birthday party going to take place," Scott asks, fluffing his pillow and leaning back on it, and raising his phone to his face with both of his hands.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott,"Hi-her name is Nancy and the party venue is 2 Phoenix street, probably at her house."

Scott eyes flits up to meet his when he heard Phoenix. Everyone in Beacon hills knows that it was only the extremely rich that resided at that part of Beacon hills. Not that there were any discrimination or anything, but the land there is very costly, so it's only the rich that can afford it. And the street is huge too. An estate, a large one

"So, this your friend must be extremely rich?" Scott half said - half asked, he was wondering how Stiles had meet this friend, there were only few of their classmate that reside there, Lydia, Allison and Jackson included.

"I met her at the mall last month, we became friends, she had been to my house like two times," Stiles lies, hoping that his friend will believe him. And like an idiot he was, he did

"Can I bring Allison, I really want to go to them rich folks house, I've not been to Allison's, you know her mother," he says, his facing beaming with smile. 

"Yes, you can bring her over, I know Nancy won't mind, she's is a really good girl, you can text Allison the address so she can come over there herself since she lives at the street though a little far from the house, I'm sure," Stiles supplies, extremely relieved that he had convinced Scott. he would worry about Scott knowing it's Derek later, now all is clear.

"So when are we going?" Scott queries.

"Tomorrow, and Scott?" 

"Hmm," Scott answers.

"Don't wear that your blue shirt again, you've worn it to like three parties already, make an exception for this one," Stiles says, grinning though he was serious about his friend not wearing the shirt.

"Of course I won't, come on, were going to a party in Phoenix,"

 

***********

Derek dropped his phone on the counter after he had sent his last message to Stiles, he reached for the fridge which was full with drinks now, courtesy of Erica when she learnt of the fake birthday, he pulled out a bottle of orange juice, closed the fridge and then proceeded to look for a glass.

He had really wanted Stiles to come over to his house, he really wanted to impress the boy, and of course get closer to him because of what Erica said, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to see the boy for that now.

He poured a glass full of the juice, filling the glass to the brim and talking a sip, smacking his lips at the delicious taste. He had informed Erica of the party and she had made plans immediately, buying flours, butter and all to make cakes, buying drinks, booze and all that makes a party popping, with Derek's money of course. She even included buying wrapped gifts she will drop at the corner to make it seem more real though she knew that some of their guests will bring gift but it's better to be safe than sorry, it was not like she's telling them that it was a fake party. 

He had deliberately set the party time a little earlier because he considered that anytime later than that will be too late for Stiles and his friends to attend.

He smiles to himself.

 

**********

FRIDAY, 6:00 PM–

Stiles knocked at the door, he and Scott had just arrived at the address where Derek told them to come. They could have been a little earlier but they had spent the last twenty minutes asking people of the address Derek has given to them, the estate is large. 

The large brown door was flung open by someone, the music playing inside resonating out loudly, they have been hearing a little of it but the closed door somehow muffled the sound, but now the sound was a clear as crystal. It is Rihanna's 'work'.

The person who opened the door stood by the doorway, holding the door with one hand and the other on her hips. She's a blond, her face is heavily made up, her cleavage almost slipping out from the dark top she is wearing, she had a bubble gum in her mouth that she was chewing as if the gum did her wrong. It was easy to note that she is pretty.

She looked at them, scrutinizing them both, Stiles himself felt small and somehow insecure, but he knew he looked good in what he wore. And Scott too. He didn't wear the blue shirt.

"So, lemme guess, you're Stiles?" She says as she popped the gum with her tongue, chewing it again.

"Yes, I am, and this is my friend Scott," Stiles gestures to Scott who is behind him, trying to peer into the house.

"Well, I'm Erica, come in, He's inside waiting for you," She says as she stepped back for them to enter.

"Thank you," Stiles says as he enters with Scott immediately behind him, almost crashing into him.

Wow, Stiles thought, the inside of the house is really huge. No don't get him wrong, the house itself is huge from the outside but inside it seems a little bigger. The walls were painted bright white, almost everything is white, well except the people dancing in front of him, who were dressed in different colors that together, they really put the rainbow to shame.

The chandeliers hanging down from the perfectly styled ceiling were very big and beautifully adorned. Stiles could make out that the huge couches have been shifted from the living room to create space for the party. The tiles beneath them were so clear that Stiles swore he could see himself very well on it. The house is obviously a modern house, everything is exquisite looks as if the were forbidden to be touched.

Stiles felt misplaced and somehow uncomfortable. He looked behind him too see how Scott is faring but he didn't see him nor the girl who had brought them in, he figured he must have joined the others in the party. Typical Scott behavior, not caring about things Stiles himself considered a great burden.

Stiles wondered why Derek had invited him to this party, by the looks of those who were in the party, it was obvious that majority of them were from rich families. 

Speaking of Derek, Stiles saw him seating on a high stool in a counter near a glass case containing a lot of wines. Derek is sipping a drink from a plastic cup and he seems to be speaking to a boy of about twenty to twenty-five years who is standing behind the counter, it was obvious that the boy is the one serving the drinks to all the guests.

Derek looked great as always from where he perched high on the stool, he is wearing something different from his normal attire, he is wearing shorts, imagine! a knee length short that shows off his great powerful legs as he swung them in the air from where he sat. On top, he was clad in a white polo, no jacket or anything this time, the hand of the polo was folded to reveal his muscular tanned bicep, he looked simple but gorgeous and younger in it, Stiles gushed at that.

Stiles swallowed hard as he watched Derek talk to the guy from where he stood across the room, he had to admit that Derek was the most beautiful man he had ever met. Geez, he is allowed to ogle over a man, his very recent experiments with gay porn has led him to agree that he is bisexual, now the question is– is he attractive to gay guys?

As he was still looking at Derek and unwilling to join the party crew, Derek turned towards him. 'Oh he has seen me staring at him like a goldfish' Stiles thought as Derek dropped the cup of whatever he was drinking, stepped down from the stool and maneuvers himself from the crowd separating them and towards Stiles. 

"Hello, Stiles," Derek slurs in his deep sweet voice when he reached Stiles . "You came,"

"Hi," Stiles says, he could smell whiskey from Derek's breath, he felt nervous at of a sudden, " Yeah I came, I meant Scott and I came, his girlfriend had something to do with her best friend so she opted out."

"Hmm, I see," Derek glanced at his watch which was situated on his wrist, "So what took you so long," he says to Stiles, leaning on the wall.

Stiles looked up to Derek face, he was met immediately with Derek's eyes on him, he flits his eyes down as he spoke, "Well, we haven't been here before so it took us long before we could find it."

"Sorry for that," Derek says, "So how long have you been here?"

"Well, let's say five minutes," Stiles responds.

"Aww, Erica should have brought you to me," Derek

"She totally should," Stiles affirms, "So who's the party for?"

"Him," Derek points at someone in the crowd, Stiles followed his hand to a dark skinned boy, "That's my best friend Boyd and his girlfriend Erica."

Now Derek has mentioned Erica, Stiles could make her out from the sea of people in the room,where she had her arms around the boyfriend's waist, she turned as Stiles looks at her and smile too widely for Stiles liking, he averts his gaze to another corner, where he saw Scott dancing with two guys, each of them had a cup of drink in their hand, Stiles smiles at that.

"Do you want me to get you a drink? The cakes will come soon," Derek says smiling.

"Yes, I don't mind a drink." Stiles was surprise as Derek grabbed his arm then, only for him to be dragged through the crowd by Derek but not before paving the way with his own huge body.

He removed his hand from Stiles' when they reached the counter. Stiles wished he had kept it there.

 

**********

 

Stiles has just returned from the party one hour ago, he was now lying on his bed, it was already 9:00 PM.

He now reflected on his time at the party. Derek has treated him well, so well that some people who were at the party had been looking at them in a weird way, though some of them looked jealous, which Stiles did not understand why.

He had really enjoyed his time with Derek and all the edibles they had there, but he is also kinda relieved that they had returned, he has been feeling uncomfortable with the way Derek acted and looked at him during the party and also how he himself had felt around the older man who seemed to appreciate his attendance genuinely.

To him, Scott was the only one who enjoyed the party fully, without a care in the world while he himself stood stiffly beside Derek the whole time, speaking only when he saw things that fascinated him, he eventually wondered why Derek wouldn't leave his side to attend to his friend's other guest. Must be that he was bored and decided to spend his time with the brunette who rambled a lot,and believe me, he did ramble.

He talked about the way the party looked, praised it, to which Derek said it was a testament of Erica's wonders, he talked about the cake, which was very delicious and again Derek mentioned Erica, he talked about the simple way Boyd dressed, to which Derek replied it was his friend's style no matter the occasion, he rambled about Derek's refusal to give him alcohol, stating it was just two month and two weeks before he will be eighteen.

He also kinda noticed the way Derek sat almost pressed to him on the chair they both seated on watching others after they decided they didn't want to dance.

Two and half hour later, he finally decided they should leave even though to some others there, the party was just beginning. He didn't miss the look of disappointment on Derek face when he told him that he was about to go. Derek asked him to stay for a little while but Stiles insisted that anymore time they spend there will encroach on his sleep time, he had a lot to do on Saturday he claimed before Derek decided all was well.

Derek offered to drive him back in his car stating that it was wrong for the Sheriff's son to attend their party and he himself not making sure he reached home safely but Stiles refused his offer, he told him that he was riding back home with his best friend who drove him here with his bike.

Again Derek's face showed discomfiture which led Stiles to wonder why. He later attributed it to be that Derek wanted to tell him something about their research programs. He later pulled a stubborn Scott away from the party, telling him it was time to go home, his friend had obviously been enjoying the party, eating and drinking whatever that came his way.

Luckily for Stiles, Scott wasn't drunk, if he was, Stiles could not have imagined how they could have gone back to their houses because he himself being clumsy and all could hardly avoid getting himself killed while riding his jeep talk more of a bike!

So hopping on the bike behind his friend, off to home they went, Scott dropping him at his first before driving back to his own house.

—

The ride home was filled with Scott asking him why Derek was at the party.

Stiles told him that Derek was also invited and the happened to meet. He told him that Derek was only talking to him because he was the one who researched stuff for him, when Scott asked why they were together all night.

Scott just told him to be careful around Derek. That he still didn't trust the guy.

The truth is, Stiles himself didn't.

 

********

Derek was alone in his own room, Boyd and Erica were still inside the living room, watching a TV show, or was the TV show watching them as they made out on the couch.

He had stopped the party, ordering everyone to go home fifteen minutes after Stiles had left. He had only made the party for Stiles to attend and had tolerated the crowd because of Stiles.

He been mesmerised all through the party by the boy's ass on the skinny jeans he wore, and a red hood that matched well with his pale skin, Derek just wanted to bend him over the counter where they had been drinking and fuck him silly. In front of everyone.

Oh God, he just realized that he liked the Sheriff's underage son.

Was it the boy's Plump ass that hugged his jean like a second skin that he liked most or was it the plump pink lips that begged to be kissed and tasted. The lips that rambles non stop.

By the time Derek realized what was happening he was already rock hard in his shorts, So he raised his hips up a little from the bed and unbuckles his belt, pulling the short and his underwear down together, he palmed his dick.

Rubbing at his cock purple angry head, grunting and panting as he thought of all that he would do to Stiles when he finally had him in his bed, he would fuck the boys plump lips, and cum down his throat, then he would open the boy's hole with his tongue, slicking him up.

Derek licks his palm, and placed it back to his cock, the lubrication added a new sensation and feeling to his cock. He rubbed the head, sliding his palm down to the base and up again to the head, grunting and swearing as he did.

Then he would bury himself deep into the boy's tight wet heat and fuck him till he cums with Derek's name on his tongue.

His were balls taut and drawn as he jerk his dick roughly. "Fuck," he swears as his body stiffens, cock spilling long ropes of semen on his abs, some even reaching near his face. "Uh," he grunted as the last drops of come dripped out.

His cock is still half hard even after all the seed he had released.

God, he really need to fuck the Sheriff's boy.

 

**********

 

"Stiles," John bellows, "it almost 7:00, get down now or you'll be late for scho-" he didn't finish before Stiles came running down the stairs, he was fully dressed, with his bag hung over his shoulders, "You're up early," John finished instead.

"Morning daddy-o, yeah am up early," he answers, heading to the kitchen to get some water to drink."I want to leave early today,"

"You should probably eat some oats and milk before leaving," John says as he strapped his holster to his belt and fitted his gun inside it.

"Nah, not hungry, though I will collect some stuff for later," Stiles says as he set his empty glass on the counter and opens the fridge, grabbing two red apples, a bag of cheetos, a bag of cheese balls and a bottle of yoghurt, he placed them inside his bag, zipped it up and swung it over his shoulder.

"So, are you fasting or are you doing some weird food stuff at school today?" his Dad queries, seeing the amount of food that Stiles had put into his school bag.

"No, I just don't feel like eating this morning, any food I eat now will slow my body metabolism," Stiles admits, judging if he should also grab the chocolate drinks his father so much loved, he finally decided to leave it, "But I know I'll be very hungry later so..." he points to his bag like -that's why I decided to put all this inside for later.

"Oh," the Sheriff nods in understanding.

"So, why are you dressed up for work so early because if I remember correctly," Stiles narrows his eyes at the sheet of paper that he had pasted on the fridge which contains when and the time Sheriff has his shifts, it helps him remember though now he had already memorised it, he just looked to be sure, "Your shift will be a little late today."

The Sheriff looks as if he didn't want to tell Stiles why he had to leave early because he knew his son tended to be very nosy, to curious for his own good.

"Dad?" Stiles asks when he saw the slight hesitation in his father's eyes.

The Sheriff finally decided to tell him, after all what bad thing could he possibly do with the knowledge, "The California main national museum was robbed, so as to protect some historical artifacts, they decided to move some things to their branches in other towns in California including Beacon hills, when their security system has been upgraded, the artifacts will be moved back to the California museum.

"So the police department has been called to ensure that the item reaches our museum safely, that's why I'm all dressed up for work," John says as he fiddles with his collar of his uniform.

"So what item is this that requires the Beacon hills police department safeguard including that of the Sheriff himself," Stiles asks his Dad, curiously stopping him from heading to school immediately, even though he knew he will soon be late if he keeps the conversation up.

"The Bokala," John says as a matter of fact, "It's the-"

"It's the original gem that the first native that settled in California gave to his wife or queen, it was discovered in 1901 by Sir Alfred Forest, a geologist and one of the founding fathers of Beacon hills itself during one of his many stupid earth blast and was later donated to the museum in 1965," Stiles interrupts his Dad, not allowing him to finish.

The Sheriffs smiles at his son's intelligence, he'd been listening during their history class.

"But Dad, that item has been sought for by many, and it's value has been estimated to be worth about 30-40 million US dollars," Stiles says, grinning, "Can I see it when they bring it over here, you know they have been teaching us about it since and now it's in Beacon hills maybe I could go see it."

The Sheriff frowns,"No, you can't, in fact I wasn't suppose to tell you about it, since it was to be brought here in secret, with only the police knowledge. Nobody is allowed to be near it where they will keep it in its own room at the museum, a heavily secured room and it will be here only for three days before it will be transferred to another museum. Staying in one place means it will be exposed to robbery."

"But Dad I'll just take pictures of it, even the pictures of it is hard to find in the internet, and since you're the Sheriff and my father, maybe you-" 

"No, Stiles, nobody is seeing nothing even the Sheriff's son included, I don't even know why I told you about it, oh God," the Sheriff sighs, palming his forehead, "Now, off to school before you're late."

"Okay, bye make sure you eat something with a lot of vegetables at the office today, if you don't Tara will tell me," Stiles says, forcing a smile out then he heads to the door, opening it and leaving. it was evident in his voice and face that he is very disappointed.

"God help me," the Sheriffs comments even he grabbed his ID and wallet from where he placed them on the table, pocketing the two.

 

**********

 

Erica cracks the gum in her mouth and twirls it around with her tongue, "So my sources say that the Bokala will be delivered to the Beacon museum today and it will only stay here for three days."

They are inside Derek's office, or better said -Derek's undercover office at the Hales cosmetics. Derek is sitting on top of his office table, one leg hanging in the air and one firmly on the office floor with a glass of cool water in his left hand. He is dressed in his work suit, as well as Boyd and Erica. Boyd is sitting on the office couch with Erica's head on his laps, he is petting her hair while she herself had her legs, with heels still on, on top of the couch. The door is closed but not locked because Derek had already informed his secretary that no one should be allowed inside his office for that time and she dares not allows anyone in.

"And how sure is this your source?" Derek frowns, sipping the water.

"Well, the guy at the California museum eagerly told me that the item will be delivered today when I dropped him a few cash and trust me, a girl has her own ways," She says, glancing down at her tits and back at Derek.

"Oh," Derek says, "Then I guess I should go for it tonight."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea, Since the item will be brought tonight, the security will be tight but by the last day, they will let their guards down a little, so I suggest you go on Wednesday being the last day of it here before it will be transferred to another museum the next day," Boyd adds, still stroking his girlfriend's hair, lovingly.

"Yes, I'm with Boyd on this one," Erica says, blowing air into the gum to make a bubble then cracking and popping the gum in her mouth, the sound reverberating around the office.

The sound of the gum is visible annoying Derek, his eyebrows were squeeze together in displeasure, "Okay, you're right Boyd, I'll go for it next tomorrow, and Erica can you stop that thing you're doing with that gum!" 

"Yes boss," She sticks a finger in her mouth and twirls the gum around it, when it stuck well to the finger, she removed it and rolled the gum to a small ball in her palm, then she stood to dispose it in the office bin near the door.

"So how good are their security system," Derek asks, dropping the now empty glass beside him on the table.

Boyd clasped his hand together now Erica was no longer lying on his laps, "Just a couple of lasers, some gaurds and a cage with a password," he says, opening his arms to welcome Erica who readjusts to her former position.

"Wow, how did you know all this," Erica asks him.

"Trust me, my sources are also good," Boyd says, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Erica. "And the cage password is also dumb, 1965 is the password, my sources say that the police were asked to use the date when the item was donated to the California museum as the password," Boyds completes, earning a genuine smile from Derek.

"And my wellspring says that we will get the Bokala on the third day without any issues," Derek jokes and earns a snort from Erica.

"That joke is lame," She's says.

"No it's not," Derek replies.

"It is, sure Boyd?" She asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, baby, it's lame" Boyd says leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

**********

 

Mr Harris voice is droning on and on in the background, most student were listening to him explain the chemical reactions of enzyme to other chemicals, while sopme few lazy ones were yawning, rolling their eyes, seeking for distractions and silently praying that the class will soon be over.

Stiles himself is distracted, he was thinking, instinctively chewing his pen top. Normally he listens to the man's ramblings, but today he's kinda distracted at the thing his father had revealed to him earlier at the day.

He wanted to see the Bokala, he wanted to see why it was so important to the town and California as a whole, he wanted to know why the talked about it in their history class.

Lydia and Jackson where the only ones to have seen it in their class, Jackson had gone to an excursion with Lydia and her Aunt during their fourth grade. Lydia Aunt being a super rich woman and well known too, had only said her name and the door to the room where the Bokala was kept in the California museum was opened for her and the teens(Lydia and Jackson) to enter. When they returned, they had bragged about it beauty to the whole student who were extremely jealous, Stiles included. Jackson was the one that did it most, he had informed Stiles much to the amusement of his fellow bullies that he (Stiles) could know everything about the gem, the date it was found, donated and where it came from but he himself has seen it and Stiles will never be able to.

"Psst," Stiles calls to Scott who is sitting just few feet to his right, when he noticed that Harris had turn to write on the board, "Scotty!"

Scott turns and frowns at the mention of his name, he had a pencil between his clenched lips, he opens his mouth and the pencil land almost soundlessly on the open book on his desk, "What is it? Stiles."

"My Dad told me" Stiles says leaning towards Scott to tell him and Scott himself straining his neck to hear what Stiles wanted to tell him, "The Bokala..." he explains the morning events in the briefest way he could.

"Wow," Scott perks up at that, "I've always wanted to see that," his eyes shinning with anticipation and all, "So when are we going to see it?" 

"My Dad said that visitors are prohibited from seeing it," Stiles says, watching as his friend's face fell, "But I'm going to see it anyways, in my own way."

"So how are you going to do that?" Scotts asks hopefully.

"Well, he said that visitors are prohibited from seeing it, but he didn't say that Stiles is prohibited from seeing it, so I will enter and snap pictures of the Bokala that I will show Jackass and others," Stiles whispers, grinning the the imagination of how surprised Jackson would be.

"You want to break into the museum, snap pictures of the Bokala? isn't that dangerous?" Scott says quietly, his voice tinged with worry.

"Yes it is," Stiles admits, "But remember, I'm the Sheriff's son, I know where the keep the most prized artifacts in the museum, and I don't plan on breaking in," Stiles says, eying the teacher to see if he was looking but he seems to be concentrating on what he was writing on the board.

"But how are you going to do that?" Scott repeats again.

"I'll do it in my own smooth way and you're going to help me," Stiles says, spiting out a bit of the pen cover he had manage to chew off. He can't afford to moss seeing the Bokala.

"Me?" Scott says, pointing at himself like he wasn't the one Stiles had been talking to,. He clearly didn't like the idea of whatever Stiles had planned.

"Yes, you. I'm going to inform you of the plan late–"

"Stilinski!

Stiles jerks up and down on his seat, turning to face his teacher who had called him. The whole class were now watching him. Caught!

"Is there anything you care to tell the whole class?" Mr Harris says, dropping the little piece of chalk left in his hand on the ground.

"Uhm... I - Scott was just telling me he was down with malaria and he's having headache," Stiles lies and Scott swears quietly by his side.

"I don't think so, You are up for detention on your lunch break and you Scott?" Harris directs his gaze to the one crooked jaw boy, "After my class you are to go to the school nurse for drugs since you're sick, and bring me a note from her that shows that you took it," the man says, eyes challenging Stiles the talkative, "Now can we go back to the negative aspects of enzymes on chemicals," he says, turning back to write on the board when he was satisfied that Scott and Stiles had accepted his punishment.

"Fuck," Scott swears quietly, frowning at his friend who was eye pleading at him.

 

–

Stiles is fuming as he opens his locker, keeping his maths textbook inside it. He had just finished his detention with Mr Harris. That wicked man made him lose his lunch period, the break is over and now he's kinda feeling hungry, he will find a place where he will eat the apples and bag of cheese without the notice of the school authorities. Scott himself has gone to his other class. He needs to be quick, its almost time for his biology class to start.

"Stiles!" A voice says behind him and he startles, flailing his hand and banging the locker door on his right hand, "Aww, fuck," he swears in agony.

Then he turned to the person, 'What does Lydia want' he thought to himself when he saw who it was. Sure he comforted her the other day but she hasn't spoken to him since, though he kept on worshipping the land she steps on. He was surprised as to want she might possibly want from him.

"I'm so sorry for sneaking up on you," Lydia says, a smile on her painted lips, she looks magnificent as always, the perfection of Aphrodite, "So hi," she says crossing her arms.

"Hi," Stiles says cautiously.

She shrugs, "I just wanted to thank you for the other day."

"Ah, no problem," Stiles always been nervous when speaking to Lydia, especially since her eyes seems to bore into your very soul, "It's what a friend should do," Aww, he regrets saying that, did she even consider him a friend?

"I just wanted you to know that the Mr Whittemore and Jackson are very happy now that the case has been solved," She's says , flipping her hair and cocking her head at him.

"Wow! How?" Stiles asks like he didn't know.

"A video footage was dropped on the Whittemore's door by someone I kno- I mean by someone," She didn't miss the way Stiles eyes widen a little, she had purposely made that mistake to gauge Stiles reaction and now she knew it was him, "It contains a video footage of the man raping an underage."

"Gezz, that's bad,"Stiles says, scrunching his face at the remembrance of the video, honestly, his heart is pounding hard, he had thought that Lydia had discovered that he was the one who kept the video at her locker, when she said someone she knew...

"Yes, it is bad," Lydia says narrowing her eyes at him, "The judge had passed the punishment based on the total number of girls who had filed a rape case against him including the one Mr Whittemore is handling, For each girl he raped, he is to spend five years in prison for her, they were seventeen so he had eighty five years to spend in prison without any fine or bail, well he has no hope of ever living out of prison, he will die before the eighty five years time is through."

"Yeah, that's bad, I mean it's good that the man was imprisoned for that but his life has been signed up in a paper, too bad, too bad," Stiles says as he twirls his key in the locker, locking it before sliding it out and throwing the key into his bag.

"Yeah, Mr Whittemore was so happy, including the parents of the girl the man had raped, he says that him well representing of this case might earn him the CALIFORNIA LAWYER OF THE YEAR award," Lydia said, already bored with the conversation.

"Wow, that's good, he earned it," Stiles says, 'I earned it' his mind supplies.

"I just wanted to let you know as well as to thank you again for comforting me the other day, I have to go to class now," She twirls around on her heels, walking off with heels clicking on the school floor.

She just have to find a way of catching Stiles red handed in this his new spy or whatever activities he'd been doing, Lydia thought to herself as she walked away.

"Okay, no problems," Stiles calls to her, he glanced at his watch, "Oh shit," he was already late. 

He half ran to his biology class.

********  
TUESDAY 5:00 PM

"So bye, I'll make sure the research is complete by Thursday," Stiles says, standing in the doorway and facing Derek who is standing on their porch.

A week has gone since he attended the party Derek invited him to, since then Derek has been coming to his house for him to research one thing or the other for him and of course he was being paid. God the sexual tensions he had been having around the older man is getting more feisty. 

Lately while masturbating, its no longer a certain red hair that clouds his mind but a hazel eyed man. God, he hated it when Derek came over, because he was sure he acted idiotic and weird to him but what surprises him is when he turns he can almost swear the older man was staring at him, longingly, though he is not quite sure.

Scott has stopped coming over to his house that much because he said he was uncomfortable around Derek, so Stiles was the one who visited Scott much this past week. His father still did not know that the baddest Hale has been visiting his house, he had timed when his Dad won't be home and had told Derek to be coming on those times though he didn't tell him why, he loved the money he was receiving for his work. 

He just wanted the man not to visit him yet he wanted him close, so close. He's not so sure if he's still doing the research mainly for the money now.

"Why Thursday? Why not on Wednesday?" Derek asks, clearly enjoying the way the boy is nervous around him, he loves messing with Stiles.

"I have a group study with my friends tomorrow and I need to sleep before they arrive if not, I won't concentrate in my studies," Stiles lies, looking everywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Oh, that's good," Derek says, be was kinda relieved, he had a business to finish tomorrow.

"So, see you later," Stiles says as he shut the door.

Derek smiles to himself before he turns around, heading to his Camaro, unlocking the door, climbing in and zooming off.

 

************

WEDNESDAY 6:00 PM.

The Beacon hills alarm blared informing the visitors and customers that it was time to leave. 

Stiles himself was dressed in a staff uniform so when the stubborn customers were forced to leave by the security, the unsuspecting security didn't ask him to.

–

He and a little help from Scott had checked and researched everything about the museum from the internet and most helpfully his father's files on the museum at the station he had manage to snoop at, they knew about the security systems, lasers which will be turned on five minutes after the closing time by the guards who won't be staying in the room but checking it after every 10 minutes to insure that it is still intact - the cage which housed the Bokala. Since he is not going to steal it, he can only see it and snap the picture, so he didn't have any problems with the cage itself. 

He didn't have any problems with their camera system, most of them were damaged and old and the few ones that were still working, he could manage to avoid them, the laser and the cage were installed just because of the Bokala, and it was not like he was about to steal it, he just wanted to see it and take pictures of it. God if his curiosity doesn't kill him, he wonder what will.

He had figured out how to penetrate the museum without being discovered, he had gotten the rather simple uniform, a black trouser and white shirt and the fake ID, Stiles was now good in making fake ID's so it wasn't difficult for him to make one, he had shown it to every guard that came his way and they had turned around immediately Hopefully, satisfied that he is a real staff in their department.

Scott himself was waiting for him outside, a few yards away from the museum. He was to sleep inside the jeep that day. 

Their plan is that since Stiles did not know how to deactivate a laser, he would sneak inside before it will be turned on, snap the Bokala and go and find a safe place to sleep that night inside the museum, then in the morning by 7:00 when the visitors will start coming and the lasers would have been turned off, he will sneak out again, only to meet Scott who will be waiting for him inside the jeep.

Stiles had told his Dad that he is sleeping over at Scott's house and Scott had told his own Mum that he is sleeping over at Stiles'.

 

–

Stiles just had five minutes to sneak into the room on which the top of the door was a warning that read – STAFF ONLY, VISITORS ARE NOT ALLOWED.

The room was the one housing the Bokala and other artifacts. The major reason why he didn't do it since, was that during visiting hours, the laser was turned off and the Bokala will be protected by guards themselves, because the museum can not handle the death of a stubborn customer or guard who will be lased to death if it was to be turned on, so the only turned it on at closing hours in the evening.

He glanced to his left and right, noticing that the securities were busy trying to make the stubborn and persistent customers leave the museum, he walked fast to the door, pushing the heavy handle down, he stepped quickly into the room, or was it a room?, he thought as he closed the heavy door.

Inside the room, or what could have better been described as a large warehouse housing artifacts, so large that it might be up to three hundred feet long in length and a hundred in breadth.

He walks quickly into the room in search of where the must have kept the Bokala so he could see and snap before the guards turned on the laser or came looking but not before sending a quick 'I'm in' text to his friend outside.

 

*********

The Sheriff opens the door, clad in his full uniform, he was just about to head out for his shift when he heard the knock.

"Lydia," he says, holding the door as he stood in the doorway with Lydia herself on the porch.

"Good evening sir," Lydia greets, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Uhmm," The Sheriff clears his throat, "Evening but Stiles is not around, he went to study at Scott's, he will be sleeping there, you can search for him there," he says, figuring that Lydia was probably searching for his son.

'Yes' Lydia thought, she had been with Allison a little while earlier and she had informed him that Scott said he was sleeping over at Stiles'. So something must be wrong here and she is determined to wait it out.

Not missing a beat, she lies, "I know, we were all supposed to study together here, so when I called him, he told me that he was over at Scott's, I informed him it was too late for me to come over, so he says he will be here soon with Scott, that I should wait for him inside."

John believed her, you know, being the most intelligent girl in Beacon hills college and all, "Okay, I'm leaving for my shift. You can come inside and make yourself comfortable while you wait for him. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, well except my beers, I'm sure you're not yet eighteen" he says stepping out into the porch as Lydia herself entered the door.

"Okay, thank you," she says as their position was reversed. 

"I'm sure his room is open, so you can go in if you want or you can stay in the parlour," he says turning, and sighing sadly. The girl has always reminded him of his wife, beautiful, intelligent and smart. Oh Claudia.

"I will," Lydia calls to him as she shut the door, before turning around to head inside the kitchen for water before she will climb up to wait for Stiles in his room. 

She was already halfway through the stairs when she heard the sound of the cruiser leaving.

 

**********

Derek scaled the wall of the museum as quietly as he could, he needs to reach the top were the museum was framed with thick glass to allow sunlight to enter during the day.

He is wearing his usually black on black with mask, and his bag hanging on his shoulders, he was almost at the top, thank God the museum was built in a way that was easy to climb. He needs to get the Bokala fast and leave here without being noticed.

Erica and Boyd were waiting for him outside the museum in the Camaro.

"Are you up," Erica asks for the tenth in the past five minutes.

"No, I'm not," he answers, the device in his ear transmitting it to Erica and Boyd.

He raises his hand and holds it to the top on the concrete where the glass lay in, groaning and panting heavily, he pulled himself up and sat on it, "I'm in," he says as he pulls the mask up to take in huge gulps of air before he closed it over his face again.

"Thank God, now please can you cut that glass," Erica says, "I can't wait to get to the main event."

Derek huffs from where he sat high on top of the museum, "Shut up, Erica," he says as he drops the bag beside him, opening it, he brings out the glass cutter from the bag.

Unlike in Hollywood movies, where the actor will just place the device on the glass and it will cut a circular glass out of it in seconds, in real life it actually takes a lot of time. 

Derek placed the modern cutter flat on the glass surface and turns it on, the sound whirring quietly through the air, it first drilled a hole in the middle of the glass with it pointed tip, hooking itself on the glass, before it start to cut the glass, slowly.

Ten minutes later, he was almost through with the cutting.

"Has it cut through," Boyd asks him through the earpiece.

"I swear to God if you ask me that again, Erica, I will cut you tongue out," Derek says angrily, wishing the thing could be faster.

"Uhmm, I think it was Boyd who asked you that one," Erica says.

Derek could almost visualize her smiling at his mistake, "Just shut the fuck up," he sighs in frustration.

"Thank God,' Derek says after a minute, when the cutter had cut through the glass, a big perfect half circle, the hook slowly pulled the cut glass out, Derek kept the cutter down and took the big glass in his two hands, drawing it out and placing it carefully and soundlessly on the concrete.

"I hope that the 'Thank God" was for a job done," Erica's voice resonated from the earpiece.

"Fuck you," Derek says without a heat to his words.

"That's exactly what I'm doing now with Boyd," She says, smiling at the other side.

"Jesus, Erica," Derek frowns, imagining the two having sex while he laboured on the wall top.

"Geeze, I was just joking, Der-bear," She says, clearly loving the way she's making Derek feel- frustrated.

"Don't call me that," Derek says as he brings out a hook gun from the bag that lay beside him on the concrete. He is thinking on where he should hook the rope to, fiddling the huge gun around in his hands.

"Der-be-" Erica began.

"Maybe you should leave him to concentrate," Boyd interrupted her, earning a silent thank you from Derek.

Erica shut her mouth.

Derek finally decided to shoot it through the space he had made in the glass. Poking his head in the glass and into the museum, he bends awkwardly, face down, a very risky thing to do from the height he was. He directs the gun to the wall, and pulls back the trigger tightly and a little forcefully, the hook whirls through the thick wall, believe me it did, pushing itself out at the other side (Outside the museum) concrete falling and rolling down the wall, before the pointed hook spread itself, in an insect-like motion and attached its different legs firmly on the wall.

Then Derek pulls his head out, drops the gun and brings out a new rounded rope from the bag then he pokes his head back into the space, loosing the rope, he passed it through the round space in the bottom of the hook made for that purpose, then he ties the rope tightly and strongly to the hook, drawing it back and forth to taste it firmness and strength. Satisfied with the knot, he drops the rest of the rope down into the museum.

"I'm about to go in," he says quietly, the earpiece transmitting it to his partners in the car.

"Fucking finally," Erica says, anticipation clearly noted in her voice.

Derek decides to ignore her. Swinging his one handed bag over his head and on his shoulder, he maneuvered himself into the space he had created, head first, facing the museum ceiling and then legs following, while still holding the strong rope with is gloved hands.

In, he set his heavy boot flat against the wall, holding the rope tightly in his hand, he started climbing down in a careful step by step pattern while facing the wall.

Eight minutes later, he landed safely inside the museum building, "Damn, yeah," he swears, he had been stopping to regain his breath mid- climbing down the walls and now he is down and inside, you just can't imagine how relieved he was. 

"Let's do this."

 

**********

 

Stiles is freezing where he sat on a corner in a big wooden rack that was built to house books that explained some of the things in the museum texting his friend in the dimly lighted room while still playing temple run 2 with it. He is crouching with his two legs bent up in front of him, resting his jaw on his knees and circles his hands around his legs, holding his phone on both hands. 'Why the hell should a museum be so cold like this," Stiles thought, hugging the thin shirt nearer to him. He wished he had come with something that's more thicker. But thank God he had a glove with him.

He had already snapped the picture of Bokala, he had managed to do it before the guards activated the laser security system around the item, so he was stuck inside the building by himself and only his phone as his only comfort. The guards were already outside the big room though unlike the usually ten minutes order, they came in to check the Bokala at long random times. He could swear he heard two of the guards planning to make out. 

He and Scott had planned for him to sleep there and sneak out in the morning when the security systems has been deactivated, and to his friend who will be sleeping in the jeep outside the museum, waiting for him.

He had sent a picture to Scott, who gave him a thumbs up and smiley face emoji, with the promise that he is waiting for him, also telling Stiles that his Jeep is too old and cranky for his own comfort, which earned him a 'Fuck you, don't insult my baby' text from Stiles.

Few minutes later, Stiles heard the sound of pieces of bricks falling down the wall and crackling on the room's hard floor, he attributed it to the building being too old. He paused the game and checked the time on his mobile phone, it was already 8:39 PM. Oh God, the night is still young but he is already bored. He just wanted his pillow, his eyes were already drooping.

Some moments later, he heard the sound of a heavy foot landing softly on the room's hard floor. He could have missed the sound but because he is alone and the large room is silent, the sound vibrated through. He knew it was a burglar, but he couldn't go and check since the lasers had been activated, though he could not see it and also he couldn't yell for the guards because he would also be arrested as a burglar. So he sat where he was, silently praying that the person didn't come for the Bokala.

 

***********

 

Derek crouched low where he had landed, leaving the rope dangling in the air, he is sweating behind the mask and tight clothes, he had to be fast before he combust. He glanced left and right and listened quietly to determine if the guards were in the big room, satisfied when he heard nothing, he proceeded.

He had to deactivate the laser before he could get to the Bokala which he could see in the dim light where it stood in the middle of the big stuff filled room in a clutch like cage.

Unlike in action movies where the characters will be flipping up and down through the slow moving laser red lights as if it was just a torchlight beam, one had to be really careful and slow in real life because one touch of the laser will result in one getting cut in half. Derek smiles as he remembers a commercial he saw on TV where a celebrity, was it 'Beyonce' or 'Rihanna' was flipping through the lasers like it was nothing.

Still crouching low, he put his hand in the front pocket of his black jeans, he brings out an automatic laser spectacles. Putting on the special spectacles that allows him to see the red laser lights with his eyes even while wearing the face mask, Derek crouch-walked slowly and carefully to the side where the laser lights were less, he had to reach the laser supply meter to deactivate it.

He careful avoided the slow moving red lights, lifting his limbs slowly and bending his body to dodge the beam, reaching the other side of the wall and silently thanked his stars for not getting cut to death, he climbed a wooden table near the wall where the meter was set. 

The people who had set the laser had obviously not known that any burglar will know of the laser, talk more of bringing the special spectacles with them, so they did not direct any laser beam near the meter that fueled it power.

Derek removes the bag he is carrying from his shoulder, brings out a star headed screwdriver and starts to unscrew all the nuts that were fitted on the steel panel cover that held the meter wires.

Some few minutes later, all the sixteen nuts fitted into the panel was in his palm, he carefully pulls out the panel and drops it on the table along with the nuts and screwdriver.

"I've reached the laser wires, so which one should I cut first?" Derek asks, the earpiece over sends it to Erica and Boyd.

"You should first cut the red one,cutting the wrong one might trigger the alarm system or an explosion," Boyd answers. He is good with electric wiring works,he knew how to deactivate and activate bombs, alarms and other electric devices, it was what he knew naturally and also studied in school, an asset Derek needed and appreciated.

"There are many red coloured wire in this meter," Derek says, frowning at the several coloured tangles of wires in the meter.

"Cut the smallest red one on the left first," Boyd instructs, looking outside the window.

Derek brings out a very small scissors from his bag, fixing his right thumb and index finger on it, he holds it to the smallest red one on the smallest red wire on the left, silently praying that nothing should happen, then off the scissors clamps, snapping the wire into half.

Nothing happened. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Derek tells them, "I've cut the red wire." Turning his face backwards, he saw that the laser were still very much working, he frowns, "But the lasers are still on," he says quietly.

"I know, you have to cut the biggest black wire in the middle for it to deactivate, be careful to remove the yellow wire that is likely attached to it before you cut," Boyd instructs. 

"Yeah," Derek can hear Erica giggling in the background. Squeezing his face in concentration, he careful separates the yellow wire from the black one in the middle, while still avoiding getting his gloved hand on the red one he had cut before so he won't be electrocuted to death. Separated, he cut the black wire, the meter made a small crackling noise before dying down.

He turns again, but the laser lights were fading slowly till it fades completely, he did it, they did it. "It's been deactivated, it worked," he says, voice transmitting to his partners.

"Good, now go for the cage itself," Erica says, sounding so excited like this is just a game.

Derek rolls his eyes, removes the specs he was wearing and places it into his bag this time before he swung the bag over his shoulders, then he climbs down quietly from the old wooden table, and beelines for the cage in the middle of the fucking room, not bending or doing anything of that sort since the main danger has been solved. It will take him about twenty seconds to reach the Bokala because the room is indeed room-y.

Reaching the Bokala, he saw that the cage was nestled close together so that human hands can not pass through it. He bends low so that he could be face to face with the little numbered screen system attached to the cage.

"So what did you say the password was again?" he questions, eyes studying the cage to see if there were any more possible things to avoid.

"1965, the year it was donated to the first museum," Erica answers like she was the one who gained the information.

"1,9..." Derek mutters softly as he types the password, the numbered screen making quiet popping sound. After typing the four digits, he presses OK.

It vibrated, shows a red x, and writes at the bottom of the screen, 'Incorrect password, you have only two chances to try before the system shuts down'.

"Fuck," Derek swears almost loudly in the quiet room. "That's not the password, Boyd, it's incorrect," he says harshly but quietly.

"What?" Boyd says, shocked. They trusted their sources so well that they didn't even try to crosscheck or reason that the password might not work.

"What?" Erica imitated, sounding even more shocked than Boyd, all traces of amusement gone from her voice, "That can't be," she says like it can change anything.

"Well it had been," Derek answers sarcastically, though his heart is burning with frustration and annoyance.

"I'm sure that the password is real, are you sure you typed it correctly, why don't you type it again?" Boyd asks.

"I know you were sure that the man told you the right password, but maybe he lied or the security here must have changed it," Derek frowns at the screen as if it will make the thing to budge. "And yes, I typed the password slowly and correctly, and I can't type it again since the things says I have only two more chance to try."

"So what do we do now?" Erica asks, sounding almost desperate.

"We have to think wisely," Derek says softly, "Because any incorrect thing now will be ruining our chances."

"Yeah," Boyd says weakly, Derek can barely hear it through the earpiece. He sounds like it's his fault.

A moment later Erica spoke, "Why don't you type when Beacon hills was founded, since it a government owned museum, the password must be related to the town."

"And that would be 1906," Boy speaks up.

"That's a great idea," Derek says as he types the password slowly on the screen, rereading it to make sure it is correct then he presses OK.

It vibrated again, showing X and the same thing it did before.

Derek huffs out angrily. Erica and Boyd sighs in the background. Pounding his rounded fist on the stone block on which the cage was sat on, "Fuck, why is this happening, after all I've gone through to reach here, now this will be the reason for a mission fail," he sags a little where he was crouching. 

"Why can't the password just be the fucking 1965, s hard floor. He could have missed the sound but because he is alone and the large room is silent, the sound vibrated through. He knew it was a burglar, but he couldnwhy did they change it?" he quietly asks, rhetorically. "Wait, a 1965?" he says, jerking up and leaning towards the screen again.

"Wait what is it Derek?" Erica asks, she can hear the soft popping sound signaling that Derek is trying for the last time.

Ignoring her question, Derek types on, " 5, 6..." he mutters quietly as he types his idea.

"Derek are you sure of what you're doing?" Erica asks, frantically.

"Just shut up," Derek says as he presses OK.

The thing shows a slow transmitting signal, before the screen wrote, 'Opening.'

"It worked," Derek says, relieved from body to soul, "It's about to open."

Erica and Boyd breathed out a sigh of relief in the car. "Thank God," Boyd says and Erica smiles at him. 

"So what did you type then?" Boyd asks him.

"It is the 1975, but I typed it backwards, the had cleverly set it backwards, so I figured it out," Derek says as he waits for the cage to open so he could collect the Bokala and leave immediately.

"Good one, Der-bear," Erica says, amusement creeping back to her voice.

Because of the joy of getting the correct password, Derek didn't have the strength to tell her to stop.

 

**********

Stiles heard the voice of a person speaking quietly and none replying, he had guessed right, it is a burglar. He must be speaking to his accomplices on the phone, maybe he is not aware that there were lasers around. Stiles waited to hear the sound of a human crying out due to being cut by the lasers but he heard none.

Some few minutes later, he heard the sound of boots marching to the center of the room where he knew the Bokala was kept. He figured that the person must have deactivated the laser.

He texts Scott to tell him.

Me, 9:05 PM : I think there is someone here trying to steal the Bokala, it's giving me chills.

Scottyboy, 9:06 PM : Someone trying to rob the musum? That's not possble.

Stiles rolls his eyes at his friend's spellings, that's Scott, the ever dumb one.

Me, 9:08 PM : Well I can literally hear him speaking and moving thirty or so feet away from where I'm hiding.

Scottyboy, 9:10 PM : Then stay as quite as you can, so he won't hear you, you know he might be with a gon.

Me, 9:10 PM : Why should I, I can't let him steal the Bokala, that will cause severe problems to Beacon hills as a whole.

Scottyboy, 9:12 PM : Why, are you you going to confront him?

Me, 9:12 PM : Yes, I will.

Scottyboy, 9:13 PM : What if the guards hear you.

Me, 9:13 PM : Then they will take me to the police and I'll explain the situation to my Dad, he'll understand.

Will he? Stiles thought to himself.

Scottyboy, 9:15 PM : Don't do this stiles.

Stiles put his phone on airplane mode so he won't receive calls or texts. He rose from the wooden rack he was sitting on, stretched his legs and hands. Then he quietly put one leg out in a tiptoe way. Stretching out his right hand, No, he withdrew it immediately, that's the hand he uses for writing and eating, he stretches out his left hand in front of his body, testing to see if the lasers where gone, he can afford to lose his left hand, not his whole body.

Seeing that all is clear, which reaffirms his conviction that a robber is there, he tiptoes out from the rack and to the middle of the room where the Bokala is.

After about five long strides, he could make out a masked man in the middle of the dimly lighted room near the cage which housed the gem. The cage is opening as he stares at the back of the man dressed in black on black with a mask on his head.

Realization dawned on him, he remembered that this was the man that beat the shit out of him the last time, the spy he had met two times before.

"Oh, shit," he says out of impulse, clearly taken aback and surprised.

The man startles immediately, he must have heard him, the man jerked up from where he was crouching on one knee and turned to face him, the man's hand reaching into his bag.

Then he froze. 

 

**********

Derek is watching as the cage is slowly opening on one side, hand itching to take the gem as soon as the cage has opened well.

As it finally opens and he was about to grab it, he heard someone speak behind him.  
He stands and turns immediately, hands reaching for his bag to bring out the tranquilizer gun inside to shoot at the person he supposed that will be a guard. Seeing the face of the person in the dim room, he froze.

"Stiles!" Derek says when he regains himself. What's the boy doing here? And he is dressed normal this time, without any black mask on him or spy uniform on him, he is more sexy dressed up in the white shirt and black down. Derek swallow nervously.

"What?" Erica asks from the earpiece.

"Stiles?" Derek repeats, stepping nearing to the boy.

"Oh, the sheriffs boy is also there, what a perfect romance for Der-bear," Erica says, loving the way things were going.

"Shut up, Stiles is here and he is dressed normally," Derek says quietly so Stiles could not hear him.

"Stay back," Stiles stepped back and away from the man who is slowly approaching him, "Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name," he asks, afraid that the man is going to hit him again.

"I'm D-" Derek began.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek," Boyd cuts him off.

Though he is right, Derek reaches a hand up and presses the off button on the earpiece, disconnecting the device and cutting himself off fro Boyd and Erica.

"Well, what are you doing here Stiles?" Derek says quietly as he marches fast to the boy, making him to stand between him and a wall. 

"Who the hell are you and why are you trying to steal the Bokala," Stiles asks, brown eyes showing fear and nervousness.

"This?" Derek asks, pointing behind him without even turning, "Isn't that what you came for?"

"No, please, I didn't come for that, I just came to take a picture of it, see," the boy fiddles with the screen of his phone before showing Derek a picture of the Bokala in it's cage.

"I see, so why are you still here?" Derek asks, stepping closer to the boy, too close to be considered normal, eyes fixated at Stiles.

"I couldn't escape because of the laser, they turned it on, I meant to leave in the morning before I heard you," Stiles says pressing himself flat against the wall. He knew he was no match for the man when it came to hand combat.

 

*********

 

'Why did the devil send this man here?', Stiles thought to himself, now he might get arrested if things go wrong but not before having a black eye first.

And why is the masked man coming towards him like that, what does he want. Stiles wanted to reach his hand out and pull the mask off but he knew that might cost him his life so he pushed that thought away.

"I'll not allow you to take the gem away," Stiles says, trying to make his voice strong.

"Now, can you?" Derek says, smirking behind the mask. He loaves messing around with the boy.

"I'm the son of the Sheriff and I am trained in combat," Stiles tries, though his body is practically vibrating in fear.

"Well, the last time we tried that, I'm sure you won," Derek says, watching as Stiles looks down the museum floor in shame.

What will he do to him now, Stiles thought as he thinks of what he himself could do. Nothing came up.

 

*********

"You see, I came all the way down here for this, and I'm not leaving without it," Derek says, placing his string arms on the wall and trapping the boy between.

"But that's our Bokala, the people's most priced gem," Stiles speaks, eyes flitting up to meet the masked man's.

"You don't hav-" Derek began, then he paused suddenly.

"What is it?" the boy asks though still afraid.

"Shhh," Derek says, crooking his head to one side, "I think the guards are coming in to check," Derek says.

Stiles heart missed a beat. 'What if they get discovered' he thought, as his heart starts racing. 'What would his father say?'

Derek took the boy's hand in his own larger one, not minding the gasp from the boy, he turned and walk-ran to a long narrow shelf by a corner, shielded by several antique, dragging Stiles along.

He had just managed to push the boy in and then enter himself before the room's door was opened quietly.

"Shh," Derek says to Stiles, covering the boy's mouth with his gloved hand. "Don't talk," Derek says quietly to the boy, whose back was pressed to his front, the shelf is very narrow, it can barely contain his bulky form talk more of Stiles, so they were pressed back to front with Stiles whole smaller body pressed to his.

The boy nods frantically, it was obvious he is very afraid of what's to come.

They both listened quietly to hear the guards.

"Baby, get on your knees, blow me off," a voice said from near the door.

Understanding what was going on between the two guards, Derek sighed in relief.

The guards were trying to have a quickie during their work time before the other guards will know, they had obviously not noticed anything in the dim room, all they were concerned about was how they could get off. Even at that, they didn't have any spectacles with them to know if or not the laser is on since it is centered only near the gem.

"Yeah, suck it in," a voice says, grunting and moaning quietly, the quiet room resonating it.

It was obvious that the guards were trying to be quiet but were failing at it.

Stiles himself is flustered, he normally has a high libido, that's why he masturbates about three times in a day and seeing the position they were in, he is highly mortified.

Derek is high and alert. He likes Stiles, he knew and being pressed up against the boy with people having sex a few feet away from them didn't help matters. His chest is pressed to the boy's back and his clothed cock to the boy's soft ass, yes he could feel it.

He could feel his cock twitch and growing hard as seconds rolled by with soft sex moans and groans in his ears.

He started sweating hard, finding it difficult to breath in this torture. He knew the boy would not dare talk because that will alert the crazy guards.

So he deliberately jerked his hips forward.

The boy gasped.

 

**********

Stiles felt the man's left hand cover his mouth more tightly as he gasped. He could swear that the man jerked his hips, and he could feel the hardness between the older man's legs.

Did he get hard because of the sex noise or the thought of people having sex in the same room as he, Stiles thought.

He himself isn't faring well. His dick is hardening slowly but effectively. How could he get hard because a ripped man (Yes he could feel it, the man pressed behind him was built with brick) was behind him, pressed almost sexually to him.

Oh God, this was the same man that had beat him the other day, what type of human was he. He was supposed to hate the man, yes he hate the man but that didn't mean he isn't turned on by him especially considering the position they found themselves.

You can't possibly imagine Stiles shock when the man jerked his hips forward again, the man's right hand reaching up to fondle his clothed nipple.

 

*********

Derek seeing that Stiles did not do anything else except the gasp, he decide to test his luck.

He jolted his hips forward, reaching up to fondle Stiles nipple behind his cloth, pinching and circling his hand around it.

The boy moaned softly, though the sound is muffled by the hand on his mouth. Derek smiles at that, he was getting to the boy.

Derek removed his hand and moved it down and into the boy's shirt, touching the boy's soft torso, he move his hand up to the nipple again, but this time touching bare flesh. Derek took the tip of the nipple between his thumb and index, pinching and massaging it between them while moving his hips back and forth, slowly in the confined space.

Derek sighs, frustrated because of the lack of friction, he wished they were alone and somewhere spacious and comfortable, where he could release his dick and fuck Stiles properly but he had to make do with what he had.

He slid his hand northwards and starts fiddling with the boy's trouser, he wanted to reach the boys cock. Derek moans as the boy pressed his ass back to him, he paused enjoying the feeling.

"Yes, uhh," the guards voice from the background sounds to them, it was obvious that they were done.

Derek heard the clicking sound of a belt buckle, the sound of a kiss before the room's door is opened and the messed up guards steps out together, walking like they had done nothing.

But what shocked him most was how Stiles moved out quickly from the shelf immediately the guards closed the rooms door upon their departure.

 

*********

"Why the hell did you did that?" Stiles asks when he regains his balance, turning back to the man who is also coming out of the shelf. He had almost fallen due to how fast he moved out of the box when the guards left the room.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" the man asks, not even trying to hide the bulge in his black jeans, Stiles could see it, he's big, he averts his eyes.

"I asked you first, why did you do that? I could have shouted," Stiles said deftly trying to hide his boner by turning awkwardly, angry at how smug and egoistic the man is.

"But you didn't shout, I can recall you moaning and pressing your ass to my cock," the mans says. Stiles could almost hear him smile behind the mask.

"Anyways, since the party is over, I will collect my gem now," the man shrugs, walking past stiles to the cage which the side is now open as if he wasn't dry humping Stiles some moment ago.

"You can't do that," the boy cries out, rushing after the man,but the man is quicker, he reached his hand and grabbed the foot sized gem from where it lay on the pillow in the cage.

"I'll shout for the guards," Stiles tries, desperate to save the Bokala.

"Oh," the man turns to him, and holds a hand to his chest in mock shock, then he brightened, "I'll just tell them you're my accomplice and we'll get arrested together."

"I'm seventeen, I can't be jailed," the boy says, smiling like he got Derek.

"You're seventeen and. You just have two months to be eighteen and believe me, by the time the jury will be passed on us, you'll be eighteen and legal for jail," the man says, unzipping his bag and placing the Bokala inside it, then he zipped it and swings it over his broad shoulders.

"How did you know that," the boy asks, surprised.

"Believe me, I know a lot about you Stiles," the man says, walking to the side of the room where Stiles could see a strong long rope dangling freely.

"Care to join me?" the man asks, testing the rope in his hands.

"No, I won't," Stiles refused, though he knew it was a lost cause. "Why do you even care for my arrest?"

"Because if you're here when the discovers that the gem is gone, you'll be arrested and question, which in the process, you must mention me," Derek says, truthfully though.

"I still won't," Sighs says, stubbornly.

"Well, you can stay here," the man says, turning to Stiles and holding the rope in one hand, "You can imagine their surprise when the see that the Bokala is gone and the Sheriffs boy is inside the room where it was. I wonder what your father will think."

Stiles sighs in frustration and walks towards the man, "I'm only doing this to save my head, but I promise you, I'll find you and get that gem away from you, somehow," Stiles says as he stood side by side with the man.

Derek smiles, "Of course, you will," he tugs the rope for emphasis, "We can climb up together, the rope is strong enough to hold both of our weight," he says, then looks at the boy, "I'm sure you can climb."

Stiles rolls his eyes at the man, "Of course, I might be clumsy but I'm also the son of the Sheriff," he says as he holds the rope with both hands.

"Lead the way then," Derek says, shifting so the boy could climb.

Holding the rope tightly with both hands, Stiles heavily push himself up, placing his feet flat on the wall, he propelled himself up with much difficulty. The position making him to face the museum high ceiling.

Seeing that the boy has climbed some feet, Derek joined the boy, imitating the boy's position and all, the rope shook and drew more at their combined weight but otherwise it did nothing else.

Together they slowly climbed the museum high wall.

 

********

Stiles reached the top wall first, pulling himself up through the hole in the glass and then bent and turned himself till he sat on the paved wall panting and sweating profusely, they were almost a hundred feet high in the air. A minute later, the man was sitting beside him.

"Let's climb down," the man instructs.

"No, I can't, too tired," Stiles says, using his spread palm as a fan.

The man reaches into the bag he has with him and pulls out a travelers water bottle, he throws it at Stiles who is lucky to catch it before it could slip from his hand, "Drink this."

Stiles eyes the man suspiciously, then shakes the water in the bottle, "Are you sure you didn't poison this," Stiles narrows his eyes at the man.

The man rolls his eyes, "I'm sure it will be am easier for me to break your neck than to poison you."

The man has a point, so Stiles uncovers the bottle, raising it to his mouth, tipping his head back, he took a long drink.

Keeping the bottle down, Stiles turns to see the man staring at him, he became flustered, "Can't you remove that mask to breath well? I'm sure it's difficult to breath in it," Stiles says, looking at everywhere but the man.

"Nice try though, but I'm breathing fine," the man says, reaching out to take the bottle from Stiles, then taking a drink from it and placing it back into his big bag.

"Let's go down," the man says, putting his hand back inside the hole in the glass, drawing the long rope out and then releasing it to the outside wall. "I'll go first then you follow me halfway."

Stiles watched as the man turned, holding the rope between his hands and start descending down the walls, in a slow and careful step by step.

This time it was much faster because it is easier to climb down than to climb up.

When the man is halfway through the rope, Stiles joined him.

Some minutes later, Stiles heard the man landing on the ground. Stiles turns to look, he saw the man standing and doing a hand gesture signifying that Stiles should be faster. He nods and resumes the descend with his face up at the night sky.

 

********

 

Stiles landed on the ground softly, and stood straight, turning to where the man was.

He is gone.

Stiles looked left and right and turn around but the man was no where in sight. Stiles knew why now.

He knew why the man had wanted to climb down first, because the man wanted to escape and the man didn't want him to follow him, Stiles felt useless and foolish for being tricked that easily.

Turning around and ignoring the rope dangling loosely on the museum wall, he start running to the direction where Scott is, inside his parked jeep. He checked his time as he ran, it was already 10:47 PM.

 

********

Scott jerked up in his sleep, he was surprised when someone starts climbing into the passenger side of the Jeep. Opening his eyes more and rubbing at them, he saw that it is Stiles, who looked tired and nervous as shit.

"What the hell bro, what's the time?" he asks, reaching for his phone, it showed 10: 53 PM. "What are you doing here, I thought you'll be out in the morning," he says, flexing his neck that felt like it had a crick.

Stiles slammed the door close, turns to him, "Shit happened, the spy man came again, I'll explain when we get home," he says in a tone that requires no more asking of question.

Though many questions were burning on his tongue, Scott decides to leave it till they reach home, "Okay, but when we get home you'll tell me everything."

"I will, just get us home to my house," Stiles says looking straight and unto the dark night, "My father is still on his shift."

"Yeah," Scott agrees as he turns on the ignition and the headlight, then he starts driving off, slowly.

 

********

 

Parking in front of the Stilinski house, Scott turns off the car engine, they both got off the car and heads to the porch. Stiles unlocks the front door and goes in with Scott behind him. Then he starts to lock it while Scott himself goes to the stairs, climbing up.

Locking the door as fast as he could, Stiles joined him.

Scott opened Stiles bedroom door and goes inside the dark room with Stiles behind him.

"So what the hell happened there?" Scott asks, curious to know what had changed the plan and how Stiles himself had escaped.

Stiles turns away from the door and turns on the bedroom light, with the switch by the door.

"Aaaas," "Holy," Stiles and Scott shouted respectively, shocked and startled when the bulb came on, illuminating the room with its light.

On top of Stiles bed lay a figure smiling slyly at them, Lydia Martin!

"Hello Stiles, Hello Scott."

t that what you came for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reading for exams, but I'm also trying to keep up with my post. Feel free to tell me anything you don't understand or my mistakes.


	8. Blames and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long, I lost my juice on writing this, so I had to get out, relax and spend more time outside to get inspired to write again though it's a short chapter.

"God!" 

"Though I appreciate that, you can call me Lydia," Lydia says, leaning up from stiles bed to sit on the edge with her heels placed together.

"Lydia?" Stiles says, still dumbfounded, " What are you doing here," he glanced up to the clock at the wall in his room, "By this time?"

"Your Dad let me in. Actually I think the better question should be where you two are coming from by this time of the night,mmh? Lydia asks.

" We were at at my house," Scott quips.

"Oh, your house," Lydia says, smirking as she nods her head like she believes him, "Then where were you when I came to your house?"

"We were at a party," "We went to drop food for my mum," Stiles and Scott answers simultaneously.

They glanced at each other for the obvious stupidity. Well it's not like they knew that Lydia would be here.

Lydia frowned, obviously bored with the roundabout game the were playing now.

"Can you tell me why you dropped that video footage at my locker?" She's asks, "And don't tell me its not you cause I know its you, don't think I'm stupid," She interjects when she saw that Stiles was opening his mouth to deny.

"You told her about the video?" Scotts asks Stiles.

Stiles sighs loudly, even if he was to deny it now, stupid Scott had just clarified that he was the one. Why does he had to be so stupid sometimes?

"So talk, tell me how you got the video. What have you been up to lately?" Lydia questions as he flips her hair, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him in question.

"Lydia, please you don't really need to know," Stiles says as he tries to placate her as well as discourage her from asking.

"Stiles you know me, I want to know everything."

"Okay promise not to tell anyone about this," Stiles pleads.

"I promise." She smirks.

"Dude, do you really need to tell her? Scott asks, not liking that Lydia will soon know their secret.

" Shut up, Scott," Stiles says.

"Okay, shoot," Lydia says, "But first, Scott go and get me a glass of apple juice from the kitchen," She commands. Typically Lydia.

"I don't think we have an apple juice, just pineapple and orange juice," Stiles says, sitting on his chair, he doubts that Lydia will appreciate having him close in his tiny bed.

She frowns, "Well get me orange then, that will do, and no pulp please."

Scott scampers down to the Stilinski's kitchen to get the juice. After all it's Lydia, her wish is everyone's command.

"Well, I'm a spy," Stiles admits as he watched Lydia take a sip from the glass of juice Scott had just handed to her before sitting beside him on the other chair.

"I already figured that out," Lydia says, reminding Stiles why she was so smart. "Just tell me of all your activities and stuff."

"Okay," Stiles replies.

He used the next one hour telling Lydia of how he became a spy, what he had done, the people he had helped and his assistance to the Beacon hills police department. He got to the present night, telling them of how he met the spy man again except how the made out in the museum. As he spoke, he also answered boatload of questions fired by Lydia.

When he was through, she looked totally impressed with him, the corner of her red stained lips curling up.

Stiles was expecting her to say something else after he was through but was she said actually came as a surprise to him.

"Bring me some clothes to change into, it's already late, I can't go home now, so I'm gonna sleep here," Lydia says, as if Stiles did not tell her one of his deepest secrets now.

"What?" Stiles asks, surprised and not really knowing what he's 'What-ing' her for. He doesn't know how he should feel sleeping in this same room with Lydia, a perfect queen and a goddess. He never imagined that this day would come, though it came in a way he didn't expect it too.

Lydia rolls her eyes at him in disgust, "Stilinski, bring me clothes, now," she grunted out.

As Stiles brought out a clean shirt for her to change into, Lydia brought out a wipe from the bag she had with her, cleaning her make up off her face with it before turning around and removing the gown she was clad in right in front of the two boys, who awkwardly averted their gaze and turning around so the won't see her in her matching pant and bra.

"You can both turn around now," Lydia says as she jumped on top of stiles bed, lying on it and making her self comfortable.

Stiles didn't know if he would ever fall asleep with Lydia in the same room with him. 

Eventually he fell asleep sitting on the chair with his head on the desk and Scott in the same position beside him.

 

***********  
A WEEK LATER...

 

Me, 4:21 PM : Hi, how're you doing?

Derek, 4:22 PM : I'm fine.

Me, 4:22 PM : Just wanted to know of you're coming over today for your research, I haven't seen you for some days, so I was wondering...

Derek, 4:24 PM : I went out of town for a business arrangement. Miss me?

Me, 4:25 PM : Huh, no, I just wanted to know when you'll be coming.

Derek, 4:47 PM : I will be coming over tomorrow.

Me, 4:47 PM : OKAY, bye.

Stiles dropped his phone on the bed, sighing. It was the truth. He did miss Derek. How did he come to this, missing Derek fucking Hale.

He ran his palm across his face in frustration. He knew now that he liked the guy, who wouldn't? Up to now he never knew he had a thing for guys until fucking Derek came along, with his eyes that had as many colors as the rainbow and the abs some can kill for, not to mention his big bunny teeth that sparkled when he smiled.

He knew that Derek didn't like him, he was only being kind and asking Stiles to do researches for him so as to mollify him for all the bullying he had done to him and his friend at their young age. Stiles didn't blame him, how can he? No body wanted him, with his moles dotted skin, talkative nature, hyperactive attitude and his upturn nose that he can quite remember Jackson calling him pig nose as he links at him.

Sure he liked girls but they didn't seem to notice him, only when they need him to help them solve an assignment or whatnot, otherwise he was invisible to them like a ghost. He had thought maybe he had been eying girls and not really knowing that his same gender was interested, so he choose to ask his friend Danny if he was attractive to gay guys to know if he could at least have someone who like him sexually but Danny only looked at him, gave that his dimpled smile and walked out like he heard nothing.

What was his life? he silently thought. All his best friends were getting laid, Scott is dating Allison, Danny - Isaac and at seventeen he himself is still a virgin and he didn't see him becoming not a virgin anytime soon. 

He shouldn't be thinking of this now, he should be thinking about the problem that is rising at Beacon hills now. The National Organization of California Museums (NOCM) has fined the Beacon hills police department (Meaning his father especially) and Beacon as a whole for inadequacy and non commitment of security stating that they would be sued and filed if they didn't find the Bokala within a three weeks time. 

The robbery has spread like wide fire, making headlines and top news. The Bokala was indeed the pride of the Californians, the museum was closed to the public for the time being.

It was really taking a huge toll on his father, who worked and investigated tirelessly for the finding of the Bokala. The stress and frown lines were showing on his face as he tried to pretend that all was well even when a little baby in Beacon knows that the cage has been broken and the lion is out. Stiles almost wished he had fought the spy, though he knew he didn't stand a chance, he could have at least tried but instead he had let sexual tensions and fear make him cower back.

He wished he at least knew what the man has done with the Bokala, Has he sold it? Has he given it to the person who must have sold it? Is it still with him? Ha she kept it as a precious possession to look at? Uggh he wished he knew, he wished that they could be faster in tracking him but like he said before the man was like a ghost, leaving nothing, not even the slightest thing that could implicate him behind.

The police has searched, he, Scott and Lydia..Yes Lydia has searched secretly in their own way but they came up with nothing.

Nothing.

It has been a week since Lydia has found out, and true to her words, she kept it secret. Now though she acknowledged Stiles at school and even smiles at him impressively and ate beside him and Scott at the dinning hall with a very reluctant Jackson.

If he knew that that would be what it would take to be friends with Lydia, he would have done it since. Though they are just friends now, nothing sexual about it.

He considered calling Scott to come over but decided against it, he open his phone and started playing Asphalt nitro and was still playing it till he fell asleep.

 

**********

 

Derek placed his cell phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, smiling as he stood on the treadmill, sweating profusely. 

He had been running on the treadmill with his earpiece on which was connected to the cell in his, playing a soft song as he ran ferociously, the machine reading eleven miles.

The song playing was suddenly cut off as his phone buzzed, signaling a text message. Work and business ethics as taught him never to ignore a call or text, because who knows... 

So he stopped running, pressing the 'wait' button on the machine and waited for as it slowed sequentially before stopping before he brought out his phone.

He was surprised to see that the message was from Stiles, 'his Stiles' whom he (Derek) has been backing off to like a teenage in remembrance of that night, the night he got to touch his boy, a perfect being made just for him. 

So he replied an 'I'm fine' to the 'Hi' by stiles. 

He was even more surprised when the boy asked him why he haven't seen him. So he teasingly texted 'Miss me' to Stiles, smiling as he did so. 

If Derek would be truthful to himself, he did miss Stiles, wanted him even. But had not gone over to the Sheriff's house in pretence of research because he had many things on his mind now.

He had not yet delivered the Bokala to James yet because he is confused. Stiles father and others were in trouble for not protecting the item well, and this might cost him his job. He didn't want to get on John's bad side because getting on his bad side will mean being on Stiles bad side and he didn't want that. He wanted a chance with the boy.

He knew that the boy will not be happy by now because of all the drama happening I'm beacon now, so he was torn between giving the Bokala back or delivering to James. Dammit, he is really confused.

What would Stiles say and think about him is he discovers that he is the spy that Stiles the Bokala. How would he feel? God help him. 

Well he would think about it later, now though he would think about the fact that Stiles liked him. Before he knew that the boy got aroused when he was near him, Derek didn't really see it as a thing, he considered it normal, a teenagers life . But the past weeks had shown it was more than that and Derek is happy for it.

He always caught the boy staring longingly at him, at his dick outline in his trouser while he is standing, or at his biceps and chest, he would swear he had caught Stiles staring at his ass, though when the boy meets Derek's eyes, he flits his down, red creeping through his neck and to his face.

Derek knew he also liked Stiles, no point in hiding it, it is clear, after all why else would he go to the Sheriff's house. He like Stiles and he planned on bringing the boy to his bed sooner rather than later, after all Derek knew he himself was extremely attractive, not to brag or whatever but facts is fact. And what can he not do or provide for the boy, is it Money? He is damn rich and he planned on showing stiles exactly how rich he is, he is going to spoil the Sheriff's boy with money. Was it the sex, oh everyone he had sex with had confessed he knew what he did, he deserved a metal, why won't he? Kate had made sure he knew everything about sex, all the kinks, styles and position when he was with her at his teen days and her teachings has imprinted itself within him even at his adulthood now, she would have made a great teacher if she was to reach one on the art of 'Satisfaction.' 

So he told Stiles that the would be meeting tomorrow as the said their byes, before he placed his phone back with music on as he punched the 'continue' button on the machine, running once more.

 

**********

They had just dismissed in school, with Lydia telling him that she would come over to his house so that they would investigate more about the Bokala Spy. She really cared about Stiles, he guessed it was because of his spy bravado and all.

Though before leaving with her asshole of a boyfriend she let him know that he'd better leave the front door open cause she didn't like waiting while she knocked to which stiles saluted her.

Scott himself was going bowling later with Allison so he decided to take a nap before it, which means that Stiles would go home alone and be 'Alone.'

He was wrong though, because as soon as he pulled into their driveway, a sleek black Camaro followed, with the handsome owner climbing out.

Stiles heart did a skip, beat drop on seeing Derek, his new crunch.

Wow,why did he have to be so handsome, with the sunglass he had just removed, perching it on his shirt front and the leather, yes the leather. Why did fate always makes him crush on people who would never like him back.

Fuck fate.

When Stiles eyes finally meets Derek's, who is just walking towards him, he realizes that he had been caught staring, so he quickly averts his gaze only to bring it back a moment later, he didn't need a mirror to know he is blushing.

"Hi," Stiles rasps awkwardly to Derek, "You be early."

"Hi yourself, yes I came early, I saw your jeep so I knew you were heading home, I decided why not..." Derek replies, smirking at how comfortable he makes the boy, he relishes it.

"Well, Let's go inside then, since you didn't come the other day for the research I did, you can collect it now, as well as give me another if you want," the pale skinned boy rambled as they both walked towards their porch, shoulder to shoulder.

 

**********

Derek and Stiles were now sitting on Stiles' bed in Stiles' room, looking over the laptop, they had to shift onto the bed after Derek complained a while earlier that his bum was going numb from sitting on the hard chairs which Stiles immediately agreed to .

They had been researching since, or better still, Stiles had been researching for Derek while he sat watching him.

After a while, Stiles decided that he was bored with the research and that they would continue later, so he began his rambling and endless talk but not before bringing an egg roll he had made earlier and soda for Derek after he had apparently rejected taking it with Pepsi, saying 'To much sweets and sugar'. He also brought some for himself, two egg rolls and Fanta, telling Derek that he preferred 'Fanta' to 'Mirinda' when he saw Derek's eyes at the amount of food he is about to consume, to which Derek told him that to him, he didn't notice the difference between Pepsi and Coke, Fanta and Mirinda, Seven-Up, Mountain dew and sprite, that he just took the first he saw since it tastes same, to which Stiles disagreed, saying that the Coca-Cola products are much better, to which the spent almost ten minutes arguing about.

"So what do you think about the Bokala robbery?" Derek asks, cutting their debate and trying to see and gauge how stiles would react.

Stiles was surprised at Derek's sudden question, so he chewed and swallows the roll he had in his mouth, mood changing at the remembrance of that and what it would cost his Dad.

"Ummh, I just don't understand why some people would go for that, the knew it is important to us all," Stiles said, swirling the cover of his drink to close it.

Derek noticed the sudden change in the boy's mood, why did he get sad? Derek needed to know.

"I guess maybe they didn't know it was important," Derek said casually, though his instinct was just telling him yo drop the acts and ask directly.

"Don't say that, don't, he knew it is important and yet he took it and now, now.." Stiles bit out, through clenched teeth. Wow why was he hard on Derek, it wasn't like it's his fault.

"He?" Derek asks, pretending like he doesn't know who Stiles' is talking about, "I thought the paper said 'Robbers' instead of one."

Crap! Stiles thought, he shouldn't have made Derek think he knows the person, it can cause problems for him even when he really doesn't know the Spy.

"What I meant is 'they'," he tries to correct quickly, hoping that Derek didn't catch the lie.

'Oh, they, " Derek responds.

"Yes of course they knew, and now my Dad is being blamed for all of this," Stiles says, keeping the rolls in the plate between them.

"Why?" Derek was honestly confused. Why was the Sheriff being blame for the Bokala.

"You see, since his the Sheriff, he's responsible for the security of that item, he's suppose to choose capable securities to insure the safety of the item but he didn't, he might lose his job an-" Stiles didn't know why he was explaining all this to Derek, but he feels like letting someone, anyone know how he feels.

Derek face dawn in realization before tightening when he remembers that it was his fault.

"I don't know what to do, all-" Stiles sniffs, his eyes watering at the thought of all this, he doesn't even care that he's about to cry in front of Derek, maybe he does but he will regret it later.

"Stiles it's okay," Derek says tentatively.

"No it's not, don't say that," Stiles yells. Derek visibly flinches at the outburst before regaining his composure.

"I know, I know," Derek says, wondering a little at what he knows.

"And if he loses his job, he's go-ing to blam-" Sniffs, " himself and go back to drinking like he did when my mo-"Stiles didn't get to finish it before he saw himself being crush to Derek's chest, Derek's arm cradling him.

Derek didn't know why he did it but he reacted out of impulse, the sudden urge to make Stiles feel better. The boy didn't deserve this, Derek knew the Sheriffs was struggling to train his boy, losing his job would mean....No Derek can't contain that much guilt.

"I'm so sorry, he will find it, I know your Dad, he's capable and he will find it, don't worry " Derek says into stiles hair. He had his chin on the boys hair.

Stiles lay crying quietly on Derek's chest, it was good to hear someone reassure him, it was soothing and refreshing. So he lay, his wet cheek damping the front of Derek's dark polo as Derek stroked his palm up and down Stiles back.

-  
Stiles didn't know how long they have been like that, minutes? Hours? But he just lay there, he had stopped crying. His mind finally registering that he was in Derek's arm, his crush's arm. 

Oh God, Stiles' was suddenly feeling aroused, something stiffening in his body. He feels guilty for it, Derek was just comforting him as a friend while he himself was reacting sexually to it.

"Uhmm," Stiles says, shuffling in Derek's arm to be let out, gently though.

Derek releases him slowly.

"Thanks, for.." Stiles began. He didn't really have to finish it, Derek understood.

Derek nods in a way that says 'No problem.'

Stiles is suddenly shy on meeting Derek's eyes, looking down as he wipes out the drying tears with the back of his hand.

Derek suddenly reach out to Stiles chin with his right hand, cleaning the tear lines out. Stiles looked everywhere but at the man in front of him, when he finally manage to looks at the man, he saw the Derek staring back at him.

The mood changed, electrified and charging. When did he get to near, Stiles thought because it seems like Derek was leaning towards him, slowly and almost unnoticeable.

Oh Stiles wished it was what he wanted, he flicks his tongue out, wetting his lips. If he was concentrating he would have noticed that the hand wiping his tears was now cradling it softly.

Stiles leaned forward a little, looking at Derek eyes, then his lips and back to his eyes before batting his eyes slowly.

Derek must have taken that as a yes because their lips were soon meeting, colliding effortlessly.

The kiss was soft at first, just a close lips pressed together. Stiles hand reached up to run through the small hair on the back of Derek's neck and slowly the kiss magnified as Stiles opened his lips when Derek tongue begged for entrance.

Derek was the searching type, his tongue massaging and touching every corner of Stiles mouth as Stiles himself sucked it deeper.

Derek groaned in Stiles mouth, reaching to draw the teen nearer to him, and onto his lap as the teen moaned as he straddled Derek.

God, Stiles tasted sweet, he was everything Derek imagined he would be like and more. He was seriously getting hard and he could feel that Stiles was too.

Derek slowly retraced his tongue, biting lightly at Stiles bottom lips before going lower to suck and nip at the pale neck, Stiles drew his head back, exposing his neck more for Derek. Derek thrusts his clothed dick up as Stiles rolled his hips, obviously enjoying the sensation.

"God, Stiles, you don't know what you do to me," Derek says as he finds the boy's lips again after he was done creating red marks on Stiles neck, his hand creeping into the boys shirt to touch the bare skin, the boy shuddered at that.

"Oh." Stiles reached to touch Derek's stubble, enjoying the pain of the light prickling of it.

Derek stopped reluctantly, deciding that he had to at least take the boy on a date before taking him. How he wish to take him now, but he knew he didn't want that, he liked Stiles, and of course if he planned on fucking Stiles, he would do it on his own bed, not on Stiles small bed that can hardly fit both of them.

"Don't stop, please," Stiles says, reaching out to kiss Derek again.

Derek took the kiss, before nipping at the neck again, "No, I should take you on a date first," Derek says.

"Date? Yeah date, you should," Stiles says, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Derek's mouth on his neck.

"Uhmm," Derek agrees as he nosed at Stiles neck, breathing the boys scent in.

Suddenly, the bedroom door was being opened, which had Stiles jumping out of Derek's lap, almost knocking his laptop down. 

"Lydia? what are you doing here?" Stiles rasps, almost breathless.

"I told you, i would come over, seems I came at the wrong time," She says clearly enjoying the scene playing before her and the discomfiture she caused to Stiles.

"Oh, yeah," Stiles had almost forgot that Lydia said that she would be coming over to his house today.

"I could go," Lydia says, even though her posture says otherwise. Stiles knew she could happy sit, watching him and Derek make out.

"No need for that," Derek spoke, sitting up from the bed, running his fingers on his hair to arrange it. "I'll get going now, but I'll call you later Stiles," he says, winking at Stiles.

He smiled when he saw the boy flush in embarrassment.

He nods at Lydia when he walks past her, earning a smirk from her as he leaves.

When Lydia was sure the man has left, she turned immediately towards Stiles, "So, I've lost a fan?" she asks.

"Don't say" Stiles warned with a heat, as he glowed internally at what had happened, though he was a little annoyed at how Lydia had just cockblocked him. 

But he couldn't remain annoyed at Lydia for long, now could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you feel, I appreciate it.


	9. Drop it McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm so, so sorry for not posting since, I had to concentrate for my exams but now its over so I will basically be finishing the remaining chapters in a few weeks. I just made this short chapter to remind y'all I'm still on but expect a longer one on chapter 10. The next one will be out on Tuesday next week, please manage this short one and try not to be mad at me. -Desmond

"What! Dude, his like twelve years older than us, and out of all people, Der-Dere-Derek Hale?

"Scott, he's only six years older than us and it's a small date, nothing personal," Stiles says, already wishing the crooked jawed boy would just drop the matter.

Scott had just came over few minutes after Derek had left, and he sat while Stiles reluctantly answered Lydia's insistent questions about Derek. So after Lydia asked Stiles why he was kissing Derek, Scott started freaking out as if Stiles had slept with the man.

" But you kno-"

"Just drop it McCall," Lydia snapped, obviously tired of Scott continuous whining. 

Only if she had known how Stiles wanted to thank her for that.

Scott seemed to shut up for some time, Duh!! Lydia.

"Just so you know, if you go on that date, go to an open place with him, you never know," Scott says after a moment, after he had finally found his voice, though he said it as silently as he could.

Lydia turned to glare at him.

"Scott it's not like he's taking me on that date today or even tomorrow, so when it reaches, I'll make sure to heed your words, bro." 

"Shut up, Stiles," Lydia said, smacking the back of Stiles' head before fishing into her handbag to bring out her lipstick, applying it again.

Stiles wondered why she did it, because it didn't seem like she was leaving the room soon.

After some investigation, queries and all, Lydia smiled, having that smug look on her face that showed that she knew something others didn't, hence making her a God-Goddess over them.

"You know the spy man knows you," Lydia says looking at Stiles and raising her index finger up when Scott seemed about to say something, instantly shutting him up.

"Yeah, we already know that," Stiles says sarcastically.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I mean her knows you, like knows you, someone you interact with always."

"What do you mean by that, I thought he only knew me because Duh! I'm the sheriff's son and everybody knows me but knowing me personally, I could be in danger, he could kill me,kidnap me," Stiles says mortified, flailing his arm around him, while Scott nodded his head in support.

"Shut up, Stiles, you know for someone almost as smart as me, you're almost as dumb and stupid as him," Lydia waved her cell in Scott's direction, he looked offended by her words.

"Yeah, he knows you up close, but come to think of it, he could have killed you since cause obviously he had the chances of doing that but he didn't so that means he either needs you, don't care, or waiting for the right time for something"

"We have to think of how to find the Man, know who he is and solve this mysteries and believe me, me love me some mysteries," Lydia says, finishing the last sentence in a French accent.

"You're right Lyds, I didn't think of that, but how do we do that now," Stiles says.

"Leave that to me," Lydia says. 

Scott sneered behind her.

 

***********

Stiles threw his cloth down, squeezing out the toothpaste at the same time. He was feeling really sleepy and tired after spending all day with Lydia and Scott. they had just left an hour ago, though it's still early, 8:00 PM, Stiles decided to just sleep it out. 

He quickly brushed his teeth,then took the fastest shower in history, but by the time he was done, he was feeling refreshed and new, the sleep thoughts pending for now. 

The days deeds came crashing back on him. 'What if Derek regretted kissing him, because you know Derek is wow and he is just...him,' 'What if Derek won't speak to him again because of the kiss," and other what if's. 

As he tumbled down on the bed, pulling the cover up, he stared at his cell laying beside him on the bed. He wanted to text Derek, but he was afraid, that type of fear you have after kissing your crush for the first time and not knowing if they are okay with it later. 

He grabbed his phone quickly, and typed: 'Are you asleep?'

He quickly deleted it. after considering it inappropriate.

'How was your day?' He also deleted the text, it sounded like he was already Derek's boyfriend to ask that question.

'I didn't hear of you again today' he typed and deleted, it sounded like Derek will know he wanted yo start a conversation. 

Taking the bull by the horn, he typed a simple 'Hi' and sent it before he would change his mind. Clutching the cell on his heart and barely breathing, he waited for the reply which might or might not come.

The reply was almost instantaneous.A single 'Hi' reply that had Stiles asking himself if Derek was holding his phone and expecting his text. It was weird, so he kept the thought aside.

Before he could type another, a bling showing another message from Derek. Stiles opened and read, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips - 'уσυ ѕнσυℓ∂ вє αѕℓєєρ ву иσω."

Stiles perks up at that, rearranging his body on the bed so that he had his phone in his hands while facing the ceiling.

'ωєℓℓ ι'м σи му вє∂ , נυѕт ωαитє∂ тσ ¢нє¢к σи уσυ." Stiles knew that the reason he had texted Derek was to know if he had regretted what happened between them earlier.

''ι'м ¢σσℓ , тнσυgн уσυ ∂σи'т нανє тσ ωσяяу αвσυт ωнαт нαρρєиє∂ єαяℓιєя." Came the text from Derek. He seems to know that Stiles texted him because he felt disturbed.

"σкαу , ѕσ αяє уσυ ¢σмιиg σνєя тσмσяяσω ?" He types out furiously and pressed send, quickly sending a 'fσя тнє яєѕєαя¢н , уσυ киσω." when it seems to him like he was over anticipating.

"уєѕ , ι ωιℓℓ вє σνєя тнєяє , єχρє¢т мє . иσω gσ тσ ѕℓєєρ." 

"σкαу," Stiles texted back, his getting heavy because of sleep. "gσσ∂иιgнт," he wrote again, then he cradled the cell to his chest, closing his eyes briefly.

"gσσ∂иιgнт," Derek texted back but Stiles was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and non dramatic chapter huh? Expect more drama and story on the next one. Drop hints on how you want it. I won't disappoint. Kate and Deucalion will be coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I tried. well enjoy, the next will come by Thursday next week.

Stiles glanced at the wall clock, sighing as it read 4:30 pm, he had been expecting Derek to come over for the past two hours and his Dad will be back by six.

He sat up from where he was perched on his seat watching reruns of TʜE ɢɪFTED. He picked his phone from his bed, texting Derek to know if he was still coming. When he didn't get any reply, he huffed in frustration , tossing it on the bed, his heart almost skipping when the phone rolled and flipped itself before it stop at the edge of the bed.

Maybe Derek didn't want him, maybe the kiss was a mistake on Derek's part, and maybe he didn't know how to tell stiles that he made a mistake of kissing him, and now he is wallowing in regrets. 

Stiles decided to keep aside the maybes, he removed the red hood he had been wearing to impress Derek, not even caring that as he removed it, it tousled the hair he had been trying to perfect since afternoon. He had more things to worry about, he thought. He had only two weeks and a few days to bring back the Bokala or his Dad might suffer the severe consequences. 

Dєяєк ¢αи кєєρ нιѕ fυ¢кιиg αѕѕ тσ нιмѕєℓf , αfтєя αℓℓ ιт 'ѕ иσт ℓιкє ι 'м нιѕ вσуfяιєи∂ , Stiles thought as he texted Scott to come over for a movie marathon.

But in his heart he knew he wanted to be...

 

************

 

Derek is rockin' a scowl on his face, not his usual pretty-bad-boy-vibe type but the I'm-not-happy-here-Talk-to-me&die type. He had been unhappy since afternoon when he received a text from James when he was getting ready to go over to Stiles'. James had texted Derek to meet him at Food De Ville,a small, new fancy restaurant in the middle of the town, that he had a very important thing to tell Derek as well as discuss with him. So naturally Derek opted out of visiting Stiles because he knew that if he had to meet James, he had to be mentally stable.

He had wanted to refuse meeting James, but he knew the repercussions that came by ignoring James message and getting it when it was late and dangerous. Derek also tried to call and text Stiles, but to his ultimately frustration, he discovered that he has ran out of airtime, he made a mental note of asking Erica to recharge for him.

*

Derek arrived at the restaurant ten minutes late than their scheduled time, he thought that the least he could do to James for messing up his time with Stiles would be coming late to the meeting.

Frowning his face he made his way into the restaurant, not even sparing a second glance at the usher whose smile seems plastered to his face that led him to his table, where James was already seated in his Armani suit looking all businesslike with just a bottle of water in front of him.

"Smoothen your face, it won't do you or your future partner any good if you have wrinkles before you're thirty, hun," James winks at Derek as Derek sat down.

Derek grimaces at the 'hun'. James had tried to sleep with Derek when he learned that Derek was bisexual, but Derek had let him know that the two of them being bisexual doesn't mean they have to sleep together after all Derek was not one to sleep with his business associates. James had taken Derek's words to heart but he couldn't help but tease Derek whenever he got the chance to 

"Hi Derek, you're late," James says.

"Hi James, please can we get on with it?" Derek asks, not wanting to spare any extra time on the meeting though he softens his expression like James had told him to, James was the type of person you feel obliged to obey not because he would do anything but because he seems geniune.

"So, why haven't the Bokala been delivered to me so I would hand it over to our associates? James asks, heading straight to the point, more straight than Derek appreciated.

" Uhh-" Derek began but was cut off by the waitress who came to collect their orders. Derek silently thanked the Gods for giving him a little time to formulate a lie. He wish's Erica was here, the girl can lie for the world.

James ordered an expensive bottle of wine for the two of them, not asking of Derek's opinion and taste, after all they were not here to eat fancy.

"So tell me why I don't have the Bokala by now?" James repeats after all the waitress have gone to bring their orders.

"Some people took it from me," Derek blurts out, lying.

"Hmmm," James face shows that he didn't look convinced by that.

"Some men attacked me the night I took it from the museum. Did you tell anyone of me going for the Bokala?" Derek asks, redirecting the hotspot to James and keeping a straight face so that James wouldn't detect any lie.

"No I didn't, I wouldn-" James was cut off as their wine and glasses was served to them, waving the waitress off when she wanted to pour it out for them. "Well, did you see them, or recognize any of them?"

"No, I didn't," Derek says, causally.

"Well since you failed in this mission, Deucalion will have to send another person to get the Bokala for him," James says.

"Deucalion??" Derek asks, alarmed. "Was it Deucalion that gave you the mission which you gave to me?"

"Yes, Derek. And knowing Deucalion, this won't be good, I heard he's sending another person to beacon hills, I also heard she's good," James says.

Derek was really really shocked, he knew Deucalion, has met him once and just seeing the man then, he knew he was real trouble. He was known to rob banks, museums and other official business places to steal antiques that he sold in millions to his rich customers. Derek didn't even know that the person who ordered him to get the Bokala was Deucalion, well what Derek does was to collect business and money from James who gave him the assignment, he doesn't care to know who had ordered for the stealing or spying. 

Normally getting the Bokala won't be a problem for Derek, of course he had gotten it. But he couldn't do that to Stiles, the boy he liked, giving up the Bokala will mean much trouble in the Stilinski's family, he won't do that even if he knew that it won't cause many problems for him. God, what now?

"So Derek, you should be expecting a call or an invite from Deucalion," James says in a tone that shows that there meeting is over before beckon to the waitress, whom he paid money to for the wine they didn't even drink.

"Well, thanks for the information and all, I should be going now," Derek stood, shaking hands with James who was still seated.

"And Derek?"

"Hmm."

"Be careful."

 

***********

 

Stiles was just about to head over to Scotts, not that Scott called him to came over but he was bored. He was just about to grab his hoodie when he heard a knock, maybe it is Scott, he thought.

He climbed down and opened the door to reveal Derek standing outside in his famous jacket that always took Stiles breath away, not figuratively, literally because Stiles was stuttering.

"Hel-hi Derek," Stiles says, holding the knob of the door with his left band while his right hung high across the door.

"Hi Stiles," Derek says, bending below Stiles arm and sneaking his way inside.

"You can go up to my room, lemme lock the door," Stiles says as he locked the door.  
Seriously he thought Derek had regretted their kiss but any case of regret or self blame didn't show on the older man's face.

Stiles made his way upstairs into his room where Derek was already seated on his 'bed.'

It was awkward for him to choose where to sit, but he finally decided to sit on his chair instead of the bed.

"So, I'm almost through with the research, but i-" Stiles says turning to take some papers from the stack behind him.

"I didn't come for the research Stiles," Derek interrupts, knowing that Stiles was feeling uncomfortable. "I came for you."

"For me?" Stiles repeats, sounding like it didn't feel right.

"Yes, I saw your texts yesterday, but I was in the middle of a meting that just came up in our company so I couldn't reply, I'm sorry," Derek says, looking at Stiles with cute but genuine eyes.

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek suspiciously, "So why didn't you call me when you left the meeting."

"I ran out of airtime,"

Stiles snorts, "You ran out of airtime, you didn't recharge it through your phone?"

"I don't know how," Derek says, his face falling in shyness.

Stiles thinks he's cute.

"Okay, I believe you, so you're not, you're regre-" 

Derek head flips up at that, "No Stiles, I don't regret anything, I like you and I will like to do it again," Derek says, looking Stiles directly in the eye.

"Oh," Stiles says, mouth hanging open at the 'OH.'

"Do you regret it?" Derek asks, holding his breath.

"No I don't, I mean look at you, who will regret kissing you, everyone would pay for you to kiss them, I'm just lucky to have kissed you, oh I'm talking to much now, I'm going to stop," Stiles says, flailing his arms as he did.

"Well, I guess I'm not just the lucky one here," Derek says, grinning. He remove his jacket, folding and placing it on Stiles bed, "Come here."

Stiles walked over to Derek, an arm length from Derek. He stood waiting to see why Derek had called him.

Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles hand and flip him over and down so he was now sitting between Derek's thighs on the bed, not minding Stiles' gasp of shock, Derek circled his arm around the boy, pressing him back to his own chest and resting his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"I came to see you and not for the research," Derek says softly, his lips pressed to Stiles' ear.

That made Stiles to shudder lightly though he was still sitting awkwardly and tensed between Derek's...

"I'm happy you came, you had me worried yesterday," Stiles says when he found his voice.

"I'm sorry for that, hmm?" Mouthing and nipping softly at Stiles neck.

"Yeah," Stiles says, throwing his head back and exposing more of his pale throat to Derek.

They sat in silence for some few minutes with only a few nip and kisses.

"I want to take you to a date?" Derek half says, half asks unsure of Stiles reaction.

'Yes, I wonder when you'd ask."

"Dress casually."

"How casual?"

"Like you're dressing now."

 

************

 

Stiles has been counting the time today, sighing at how every hour seems to have 180 minutes but before he knew it, the final time came (7:30).

And thank God, his helpful Dad was out on a shift covering for others otherwise...

When he opened the door to reveal Derek in his Adonis look, he was stunned by what he saw. Derek is dressed casual but also hot, wearing a white v neck that really shows his pecs and chest hair and he is also wearing a new jacket, dark brown not black this time and a dark denim jean. He looks dressed in a casual way.

Stiles himself was not dressed bad if by the way Derek was looking at him like a six pack meal. Stiles is dressed in one of his skinny jeans that Lydia had picked out for him a few days ago in case she wasn't there yo dress him on his date, the jeans itself Stiles is sure was crushing his testicles, it was so tight that he could barely breath. He is wearing a red polo, that stretches nicely across his broad shoulders.

But what made Stiles amused by Derek's presence was the bouquet he was holding in his hand.

"God! Derek, I'm not a girl," Stiles says, voice amused though he took the flower from him and headed I to their kitchen where he dumped it into the next available container, pouring a little water in first.

When he returned, Derek is still standing next to the door.

"So are you ready?" Derek asks, placing his hand on the small of Stiles back.

"Yeah, led away," Stiles says.

Derek led him to his Camaro, which he had washed and cleaned for the occasion. He even amused Stiles more by the way he hurriedly opened the door for him, mindless of Stiles protest of him not being a damsel.

"So where are we going?" Stiles asks when the have settled down on the Camaro and he had had his fill of fiddling with the car.

"Somewhere out of town," Derek answers, looking straight on the road.

**

 

The restaurant where Derek took stiles to is big, new and expensive looking. They were actually one of the few people there. It's just them and other rich folks. Stiles wasn't all that surprised, you know, Hales money.

Derek had immediately stepped forward to pull out Stiles chair for him upon their arrival. He had hardly sat himself when one of the big boob waitress came forward asking what he would like, it seems to Stiles that the knew Derek here very well by how the staffs responded and acted towards him. Derek had told the waitress to bring a bottle of champagne for them(When Stiles had looked at him like bring the wine in, I'm almost legal Duh!!), so that by the time she will be back, they both will have made their decisions on what they want to eat.

When the waitress gets back, she pops champagne for them, not even asking if they want it popped yet, stuffing it into ice buckets after she had pour tall flutes of the wine. Stiles is looking down while all these is happening, suddenly finding the solid table interesting because of his shyness, the few times he caught Derek's eyes, he saw the Hale smiling.

They order, Derek getting salad because of course he had to maintain his body and stiles himself settling for hamburgers they have on the menu. Even when Stiles pointedly looks away while drinking from his glass, he could see through his peripheral, Derek smiling at him fondly.

"Why are you smiling, Mr Hale," Stiles asks, saying the Hale fond&funny.

"I think you know why, and Mr Hale?" Derek rolls his eyes, smirking.

"I don't," Stiles expression soft and innocent.

Derek kicks him softly, and Stiles kicks up, they both, smiling and and flirting as the played footsie before their food arrives.

Stiles starts eating even before the big boobed waitress that is eying Derek and frowning at Stiles had put the food down in front of them completely – grabbing a handful of fries and shoveling them into his mouth, moaning at the taste and still trying to talk to Derek at the same time. Derek, himself, smoothly picks up his towel, spreading it on his laps, before picking at his salad with his fork and swiping them into his mouth delicately.

Derek tried to fed Stiles himself thrice, and once out of shyness Stiles forgot to open his mouth well, the salad falling off the fork and into the white tablecloth, he looked up to see of Derek was angry, but Derek just smiled fondly at him and offered him another spoon of salad otherwise they date went quite well.

"So how was it," Derek asks immediately they reached away street from the Stilinski's house in Derek's house after they had got out of the restaurant.

"Awesome, it was awesome and you too," Stiles says, fiddling with his seat belt.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Derek says, smiling shyly. It was obvious that he had been worried because he didn't know if Stiles had enjoyed the date or not.

"So" Stiles says turning towards Derek.

"So?" Derek says leaning close.

"I like you Derek," Stiles says, batting his eyes. Though his face was turned to Derek's, Stiles eyes were elsewhere, like he couldn't say it while looking at Derek in the eyes.

Derek heartbeat skips. He raise his hand, the right, cupping Stiles' chin, rubbing his thumb back and front at it softly.

"I like you too, Stiles," Derek says, smiling, using his hand to force stiles gaze to meet his. "So much."

He leaned and pressed the lips together, Stiles hesitating for a second before he opened his mouth to accept Derek's tongue. Their tongues fighting for dominance as the searched each other mouth with it. Groaning and moaning as they tasted each other. They only had to stop to catch their breath after which they both resume again.

"I want you to come over to my house tomorrow," Derek says, breath harsh and hot against Stiles face.

"Why," Stiles says, though he can't even remember what he just said.

"I want to cook for you, you know, relax together and all."

"Can you cook?" Stiles asks.

"Well, no, can you?" Derek asks.

"Yes, I can, quite well in fact," Stiles says, rubbing his hand across Derek's chest where it lay since.

"Then you can teach me and we can cook to-" Derek was cut off by a rap on his window. He rolled the window down, a police officer bent his head low on them.

"You're blocking the road," the officer says.

Derek rolls his eyes though he says sorrys and makes to start the car so he could move out.

"Stiles? Stiles," the officer says, his eyes raking to the pale boy beside Derek before moving back to Derek and back to the block.

"Deputy Parish!" Stiles says, face obvious that he would have paid tons to make the man not to see him.

"What are you doing here," Parrish asks, not minding that Derek is glaring at him.

"I needed a lift, so he offered," Stiles says plastering a smile on his face to look convincingly.

"Oh," the deputy says, though he didn't look fooled even for a second. "Well, I should go back, duty calls," he looks at Derek like -move now.

"God, what will I do now," Stiles says as Derek drives them to Stiles house, immediately Parrish had gone.

"What is it?" Derek asks, voice concerned.

"Well, I'm sure my Dad will hear of our date, I don't even have to tell you what he will say," Stiles says, unbuckling the seat belt.

"Whatever he says, it won't change a thing," Derek says, his voice serious. He turns to Stiles who have climbed out of the car, Derek's left hand on the wheel, while his right lay on his laps.

"I know, that's for the date Derek, I love it, send me your address tonight," Stiles says making to close the door.

"Stiles?" Derek says.

"Hmm," Stile stops.

"What about a goodnight kiss?" Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly, leaning to capture Derek's lips.

"Goodnight, Der," Stiles says, closing the car door.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek calls out as the boy made for their door.

 

**********

 

Stiles knocked at the door, still trying to see if this was really the place the address Derek gave him should be. This is exactly the place he and Scott and attended the party Derek had invited them to, 'Derek friend's birthday to be exact," so he was really surprised to see that it was the same with the address given to him by Derek.

The door opens to reveal Derek in shorts and Polo, barefooted. He looks stunning though.

"Hi, you made it," Derek says opening the door for Stiles to come in.

"Like I won't," Stiles answers. "Is this not the place you invited is to for your friend's birthday?"

"It is, we share the house, though its big," Derek says leading Stiles to his polished parlour.

"It's nice, very nice," Stiles says.

"Nicer with you in it," Derek flirts.

Stiles snorts.

"Well my housemates are not around now so we have the whole place to ourselves," Derek says drawing Stiles near and so the both sat together on the couch.

The truth of the matter was that Derek had forced Boyd to take his nosy girlfriend out of the house, because he wanted some time alone with his new boyfriend.

"So how are you?" Derek asks.

****

They didn't cook anything, they ended up ordering Chinese takeout and making out on the couch as the waited. None of the wanted to leave them the couch and each other, so they make out like horny teenagers of which one of them still is. They only time they left each other was when Stiles have to answer the door for the delivery boy for their takeout, with Derek wolf whistling as Stiles walked wolf,with his round ass accentuating on the skinny jeans. 

They ate together, Stiles legs on the couch with his head on Derek's chest as he held up his hand from which they both watched TʜE KɴɪɢʜT OF ɢOTʜAM CɪTY which Stiles insisted they wat he'd as they ate.

Derek had to take Stiles back home when it was almost late, when his father and texted to know where he was, though Stiles insisted he drop him halfway to his house because you know ' The Sheriff.'

 

*******

 

"Morning dad," Stiles greets as his dad came down when he was eating his breakfast of cereals, double the size a full grown adult would.

"Morning Kiddo," The sheriff says, rubbing at his face, still on his pyjamas. Still knew he had a late shift today.

"I had already slept before you returned yesterday, though I appreciate the blanket," John says taking a seat opposite Stiles.

It is true. By the time Stiles had returned home from Derek's house, the Sheriff had passed out on the couch, sprawled out on it as a news station played on the TV. Stiles had off it, covering his dad with a blanket and taking the plates he use to the sink.

John took a spoon and scooped cereals from Stiles plate.

Stiles swats at his hand, "Go make your own."

"To tired," his dad replies, scooping more into his mouth, Stiles really didn't mind sharing.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Stiles?" his Dad asks, casually, though Stiles himself knew better.

"No Dad," Stiles says, taking a drink of water.

"What's it about you and the Hale kid, people have been reporting seeing the two of around town," John says 

"Which of the Hale kid, Dad,? Stiles asks, expression innocent.

" Stiles!!" John warns.

"Okay, I may or may not be dating him," Stiles says cautiously.

"I don't want you to, you're illegal, and he's like what years older than you are," John says.

"I like him, Dad and I will be legal in two weeks, its not like we're having sex," Stiles says leaving his spoon on the plate, "And he's only five years older than me."

"I don't like him, he's notorious," John says.

"Yeah before, and not like I'm not," Stiles says, they both smiles at that.

"Then he will come to dinner tonight," John says with a note of finality.

"Geez, Dad, it'snot like we've been dating for years, uh!" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"We're having dinner tonight by 7, I need to know the person dating my son."

 

********

 

That led to Derek standing on the Stilinski's door with a bottle of expensive wine as he greeted the Sheriff whose eyes seems fixated at the wine before realized what he was doing.

Stiles had called Derek to let him know of his Dad dinner rule, Derek had immediately agreed, though Stiles asked if he was sure he wanted to. Derek had only told Stiles that he hope his father will not shoot him, to which Stiles said that his Dad can't do with someone he likes. Stiles asked Derek to bring a bottle of wine to bribe his Dad and all.

"Good evening Sir," Derek says, offering his right hand which John ignore though he took the bottle when Derek offered it to him.

"Good evening," John says, placing his hand on his holster which Derek did not miss . The Sheriff had dressed up for the occasion, even when Stiles insisted that he didn't need a gun for the dinner.

"Come in," John led him to their living room.

Stiles came down from his room, greeting Derek, this isn't the time for kisses and romance, his father glared at him when he wanted to sit beside Derek which made him sit in the opposite facing Derek, while John sat where he can face the two of them.

"So Hale tell me about yourself," The sheriff says.

"Well you know about me and my family, well I just returned from Canada recently to take over some family business from my mother and we're doing relatively well," Derek says, voice not sounding as nervous as he looks.

"Hmm, I see, so have you stopped your nefarious activities like beating people in a bar?"

"Dad!!" Stiles complains.

Derek looks unfazed by that, "Yes sir, I'm done with it, I was actually not myself that day," he says, not missing a beat.

"So are you plowing my son who is still underage," John says, staring at Derek directly in the eyes.

"Dad!!" Stiles warns again looking at Derek like 'I'm so sorry." "Stop interrogating him."

"It's called a conversation Stiles," John says

"Not technically sir," Derek answers.

"What do you mean by that?" John asks, Stiles himself seems interested.

"Well I'm not plowing him 'Yet' " Derek replies,John and Stiles almost choke at that. "I'll wait until he's legal sir."

"Better," John says, cheeks flamed "Go bring the food, I think it's ready," John says to Stiles.

Stiles should have known, he should have known that his Dad had changed all their kitchen utensil to delay Stiles and give himself more time with Derek, it took him a complete ten minutes to find all the utensil where for the Yamarita and egg sauce where his Dad had hidden them.

When Stiles returned to serve their meals, his father and Derek were now talking about football, a light argument between them though Derek who is white as a sheet still looked relieved to see Stiles. Stiles tried to know what his Dad had told him, but Derek wouldn't say.

They ate the dinner fast and happily, Derek complimenting Stiles culinary skill and the Sheriff agreeing. Stiles joked that he had to learn it otherwise his Dad will live on takeouts, the sheriffs snorts at that.

By the time Derek got ready to leave, he and the Sheriff were on good terms, they even bounded happily over baseball, getting to know they both love the same team. When Stiles had to see Derek to the door, Derek kissing him goodbye which made John tell him not to deflower his son in his own house.

 

***********

 

"Bye Der," Stiles says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Scott asks from where he sat on the floor in his own bedroom.

"My boyfriend," Stiles replies.

"Derek?" Scott says sarcastically.

"How many of my boyfriends do you know," Stiles replies curtly, biting into his curly fries.

"Dude, I still don't know why you're dating that guy, he seems dan-" 

"Shut up, boys," Lydia says, keeping the nail file away, "I think I know who the spy man is,"

"Who?" Stiles ams Scott says in unison, heading sticking up to meet Lydia's.

"You said the spy is muscular, tall, and he knows you well," Lydia says.

"Yes," Stiles agrees.

"I think it's your boyfriend Derek," Lydia says.

Scott and Stiles burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Lydia, that's literally the joke of the year," Stiles says rubbing at his tummy.

"Derek! Derek??" Scotts says, chuckling.

"I know many people who are ta and muscular, like Danny," Stiles says.

"Jackson," Scott says.

"Matt," Stiles adds, talking about his school lab partner.

"Deputy parish," Scotts says.

"I still think its Derek," Lydia insist.

"Why would he steal, he's family is literally one of the richest in all of California, so I don't see the point," Stiles says.

"I think it's Parish," Scott says.

Lydia and Stiles turns to look at him.

"You know the man is a spy, a spy knows how to swift swoft swift," Scott says, making hand gestures that looks like a snake motion. " And being a police officer, he obviously knows how to break in and out like a spy."

"Its true," Stiles says, "Buy I don't think any of them could have hit me like the spy man did."

"Could be Mr Harris since he obviously hates you," Scotts says, smirking.

"Shut up McCall."

 

********

Derek and Stiles are in the shopping mall, shopping since Derek insisted that Stiles should teach him how to make the Yamarita that he served them a few days ago, that he really would like to learn it. He just wanted to spend more time with Stiles.

"No, keep that yam, see this," Stiles picks up another, " Its needs to be soft and fresh for it to go right," He says, putting it inside their carriage.

"So you have flours?"Stiles asks.

" I don't," Derek says shyly.

Stiles kisses him on cheek, dragging him to the flour section.

"Just a small bag of it, Der," Stiles says.

"Like this?" Derek asks, holding the bag as he handles the carriage with the other.

"That's semolina Der," Stiles says, chuckling.

Derek huffs fondly before taking the correct bag out of the shelf case.

"We need like six big tomatoes," Stiles says.

"Tomatoes?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, for the sauce," Stiles adds, "Aww, you don't know a thing," he says fondling, grabbing Derek by the hand and kissing him fiercely.

The kiss is just starting to get heated when Derek suddenly froze. Stiles flicks his tongue in Derek's mouth, Derek still remains immobile. Stiles turned to see what was the cause. 

A very beautiful blonde woman is coming towards them, eyes icy, smile blaring fAKE. She stop just some feet away from them.

" Hi Derek," She drawled.

"Kate," Derek says, forcefully.

"Hi, Mmm?" she says looking at Stiles.

"Stiles, hi yourself," Stiles says though he didn't want to stay a hundred feet from the woman, she is beautiful her terrifying and dangerous went around with her. Stiles decided he disliked her immediately.

"Let's been long Derek, I didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend," Kate purrs making Stiles steam with anger and Jealousy.

"Let's leave here Stiles," Derek says, grabbing Stiles by the arm.

"You know, I missed you-" She didn't finish when Stiles himself dragged himself out with Derek.

Many feet away, Stiles turned, the woman is still watching them with a smirk on her face, 'Creepy' Stiles thought.

"Who's that woman?" Stiles asks Derek once they were inside the car.

"Kate," Derek says as if he didn't hear Stiles.

"Uhh," Stiles says as Drek drove out of the mall. It was obvious that Derek had problems with the creepy woman before. maybe she's his ex, or his business partner that creeps the fuck out of people, but whoever she was-is Stiles decided that he didn't like her,he knew Derek would tell him when he's ready to but that didn't make Stiles less angry at how Derek is ignoring him

****

When Derek and Stiles reached Derek's house, they dropped down into his couch, Derek still looking fazed perhaps because of Kate. Stiles tried to grab his attention but Derek looked tired, like he had seen a ghost.

Suddenly Stiles huffed out, heavily, standing.

"I'm leaving, Derek," Stiles says, voice sad.

Derek stands at that, "Why?" he asks.

Stiles just looks at him.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm, drawing him into an embrace, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you like that," he kissed Stiles, drawing Stiles down with him to the couch, laying on top of the boy.

"So how was the-" Stiles knew Derek kissed him to shut him up so he couldn't ask, he wanted to quit the kiss, so he could ask but kissing Derek seems to be the best thing in the world.

"God, Stiles," Derek groans, fitting his thigh inside Stiles as Stiles opened his to accommodate Derek. Derek rubbed his body on Stiles, hands massaging and learning the boy's body.

Stiles fisted his hands on Derek's hair, alternating between rubbing his hands on Derek's bicep to laying it flat against the older man's chest.

"Fucking fuck!!" Stiles moaned as Derek bit on his lower lips, feeling Derek's growing erection rubbing against his.

"Yes, beauty! you're so God – I can't descr-" he jerked his hips forward, enjoying the sensation, the relief of it almost bringing tears to his eyes.

Derek nips at Stiles neck, sucking on the pale throat, enjoying how he marked fast. Stiles loved the prickling of Derek's scruff on his face and neck as Derek rutted against him, pressing his erect cock to Stiles and rubbing both slowly together.

Stiles came with a loud moan when Derek's hand sneaked under his shirt to rub small circles at his nipples, pinching the erect tip. Derek himself groans a few seconds later, body stiffening as he came with a grunt, nipping more on Stiles necks that it was almost painful, Stiles hissing before he removed his mouth to kiss his boy.

"Can I borrow one of your boxer, mine is a little wet and gross right now."

 

***********

 

Stiles is not feeling party oriented tonight, he was still considering why he let himself be led by Scott to Allison's birthday shower. The music was too much. They crowd boring, most of the teenagers do not even know who the party is for, rocking and rolling their skinny ass on the dance floor.

"Loosen up," Isaac says from where he stood, "Take this," he offered a drink to Stiles.

Stiles takes a sip, the drink biting on his tongue, whatever it was, Stiles knew it shouldn't be allowed in a teenagers party. He liked it though, taking another that is offered to him.

"So where's your boyfriend," Stiles asks, clearly not interested but needing a distraction.

"He's with Jackson," Isaac says, rolling his head up and down to the beat, offering another drink to Stiles, he took it.

"Stiles!" Stiles raises his head in the direction from which the voice came, it was Scott, making his way towards him with Allison, Lydia Jackson and Danny in tow. Allison looks really beautiful and sweet on the black strapless dress she is wearing.

"Enjoying yourself Stiles," Lydia asks, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

Stiles smirks at Jackson who looks like he wanted to murder Stiles.

"I never knew Stilinski to be the party type," Jackson says sarcastically.

"Just because you're the party type, douche bag, doesn't mean we can't sometimes," Stiles says, sipping his drink slowly.

"Wow, nice one freaklinski," Jackson says rudely.

"Let's go dance, Jackson," Lydia says, trying to separate them before it escalated.

"Sorry for that Allison, Happy birthday!" Stiles says, hugging Allison.

"Thanks Stiles, I'm happy you came," Allison says stepping back to round her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"Who's that beautiful lady coming towards us" Isaac whispers so only they could hear, nodding his head to a particular direction.

Everybody turns to see the person he is referring to, Stiles frowns when he sees who.

"Oh, that's my aunt Kate," Allison's says a moment before the older woman joins them.

"Hi everyone, enjoying the party," Kate says.

They all nod. "Yeah," Stiles says sarcastically.

"I'm Kate, Allison's aunt," She turns towards Scott with her fake smile, " And you must be the cute handsome boyfriend Allison always talks about," She says, shaking Scott who is seriously blushing, taking her hand shyly, " Trust me, she talks about you all the time, Scott this, Scott that, and I can see why," She flirts much to Danny's amusement.

"Hi, the names Isaac and this here is my boyfriend Danny," Isaac smacks Danny lightly on the ass, "Care for drinks."

Kate eyes the drink, "No, I've taken enough ,thanks though," She looks at Stiles, " Wow, you look even more cute up close."

Stiles at help but blush, "Thanks," He picks his drink from the counter so he won't have to shake Kate, "The name is-"

"Stiles! I can never forget a name of a pretty boy," Kate flirts.

"You know her," Allison asks Stiles, looking from Kate to Stiles and from Stiles to Kate.

"Met her at the mall yesterday," Stiles says, smacking his lips at the taste of the new drink.

"Do enjoy yourselves, I must go now," She's looks over at all of them, though eyes is more focused on Stiles, with a smirk on her face, "Allison dear, make sure your little friends are well entertained." With that she turn and soon was lost in the crowd.

"Allison, your aunt gives me the creeps," Danny says.

"That's an understatement," Stiles adds, passing his drink to Scott who is eying it.

"Don't care, let's partyyyy," Scotts says, whirling around with the drink almost falling off the paper cup.

 

**********

 

Stiles folded his arm against him, closing the jacket he steal-borrowed from Danny at the party, he will return it later. It's very chilly tonight though its not winter. Luckily he was just a few yards away from his own home.

"Dammit," Stiles cursed as he stubbed his toe on a half hidden stone on the ground. "Damn you Scott, Damn this cursed party."

He regrets coming to the party with Scott. He knew he couldn't handle drinking back to his house by this time of the night, not that he is drunk but he is just tipsy and tired, too tired, he might even fall asleep while driving as it it so he decided to trek. Scott himself, who had only a few drinks that Stiles thought would take him back had gone off with his girlfriend at the last moment, Stiles had searched for him to no avail, he also tried calling but Scott didn't pick. Danny and Isaac had gone to make out at the back of Danny's car, he can't bear to wait for them or stay in a car that smells of sex.

"Son!" Someone says suddenly and Stiles jumps in fear.

"Did I frighten you," an old man with a walking stick says, " I'm so sorry kid," the man says, walking slowly towards Stiles.

"Evening sir, no problem, I must didn't expect to see another person by now" Stiles says, stuffing his hands into his jeans.

"Please son, can you help me bring out my cat, she's on underneath that car over there, I've been trying to call her out, and I can't bend well because of my waist pains," The man says, removing his cap and rubbing at his bald hair.

"Where?" Stiles asks, the Sheriff's son got to help.

"There!" the man answers, pointing to a black car parked against a wall near a garbage can.

Stiles walks towards the car, slowing his steps to even out with the old man. He brings out his phone, turns on the touch light. and kneels, crouching to see under the car.

"Come out, Ms Morrel," the old man says, calling to his cat.

Stiles flashes his torchlight on underneath the car, in all direction, "Mffts, mffts," Stiles says, trying to see if the mans cat will hear him and come out from where she's hiding.

 

"I don't think your cat's here sir, " Stiles says, trying to get up before something hard like a piece of wood hits him heavily at the back of his head, and again. Stiles falls sideways, his phone slipping out of his hand, "Uhh," Stiles grunts in pain.

In his blurry vision, he sees what appears to be a blonde woman smiling and swinging a thick piece of wood in her hand, before smacking him again with it before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know what Yamarita is, its a yam dish from west Africa made from Puna yam.
> 
> How to make:  
> 1) Cut out the quantity of yam you wish to prepare.  
> 2) Then slice the yam to an inch or thereabout.  
> 3)Take each cut out yam and peel the back of it.  
> 4) Cut it into sizeable rectangles, not too big, not top small, let's say about 1 inch wide and about ½ of an inch thick.  
> 5)Rinse the yams immediately because it browns easily then drain off the water and put them inside a pot.  
> 6)Add a pinch of salt and water to about the level of the yams.  
> 7)Leave to boil for 7 to 10 minutes because it should be a bit undercooked since it will still be fried  
> 8)After the 7 to 10 minutes, a tip of knife should go through the yam with little resistance.  
> 9)Transfer the yams to a bowl of cold water to stop the cooking process.  
> 10)In a separate bowl, crack in two eggs, add a pinch of salt and some Cayenne pepper. Whisk together and set aside.  
> 11)In another bowl add ¾ of a cup of all purpose flour. A quarter of a teaspoon of garlic powder, a ¼ of a teaspoon of thyme, a ¼ of a teaspoon of salt, a ¼ of a teaspoon of curry powder and¼ of a teaspoon of black pepper.  
> 12)Add just a pinch of bouillon powdered cubes(optional).  
> 13)Mix everything together just well.  
> 14)Now take the yam, preferably one at a time and dredge them first in the egg and to the bowl of the flour mixture and place it on a plate. Repeat the same thing for all the yams, first in the egg and to the bowl of the flour.  
> 15)Preheat some oil in a pan, you really don't need much oil, 3 to 5 tablespoon of oil should be enough.  
> 16)Place the yam in the oil, one at a time and start frying, turning halfway through until you reach your desired brownness., this shouldn't take more than 3 to 4 minutes.  
> 17) Remove from oil and serve with your desired sauce, and seriously, you can eat this without any sauce, it tastes just as good!! This is an excellent finger food for you and your family and I'm sure your kids will like it as well.


End file.
